Poudlard Story
by Niea-chan
Summary: Qui n'a jamais regardé ou n'est jamais tombé sur les 'superbes' programmes de télé réalité qui ont arrosé nos télés pendant trop longtemps ? Et hop ! Encore une couche ! Ou encore, ce que ça donne Sirius, Severus, Harry et Draco enfermés ensemble.
1. Prologue

Poudlard Story 

Auteur : Niea Chan

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, debile, inutile

Couples : Gniahahaha, vous verrez en temps voulu !!

Sujet : Dumbledore, desireux d'ameliorer les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, decide de tenter une experience : filmes par 50 cameras et 200 micros, enfermes dans un loft de 450 m2, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy parviendront ils a cohabiter ???

Disclaimer : Les personages tortures dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais a Mme J K Rowling, ainsi que le concept de jeu integer dans cette fic, mais a … borf allez … m6 … voui voui, je sais … j aurais du bruler mon brouillon … trop taaaaard … De plus, je ne tiens pas compte (ou pas vraiment quoi) du Tome 5 de la saga … va falloir que je me fasse a cette idée quand meme … va falloir un jour que je me dise que …. Nooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!! Peux pas !!! Argh …

Commentaires : Bon … a l'origine, ceci etait cense etre une fic commune entre ma Boubouchi et moi meme, MAIS, ma cher soeurette m a paru motivee a un point que nous avons communement decide de faire chacun de notre cote, et de publier les deux trucs afin de faire lire nos frasques et nos idees differentes sur le sujet a tout le monde … MAIS (oui encore un), je pense que je vais finalement etre la seule a la publier, etant donne que je n ai meme pas une once de nouvelle concernant la possible existence d'un commencement de phrase chez Boubou … Donc voila …A l origine, fic commune, au final, fic perso …a part si ma Boubou cheri se reveille soudainement pour commencer son oeuvre …Mais ca parait mal barre pour le moment … mais … qui sait ?

Bon, je sais, je commence pleins de fic en meme temps …Mais celle la, je voulais commencer a la publier !! (meme si, comme la plupart de mes torchons, je ne sais pas encore comment tout ca va finir …) ce qui signifie que les sorties vont peut etre s'alterner un peu, entre celle ci, et les deux autres actuellement en cours (De Profundis Clamavi et Le Peche est le Propre de l'Homme), ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que je les abandonne …Ca me prendra juste un peu plus de temps pour ecrire la suite (encore plus que d habitude … erf …). Donc soyez patient :-) … et ne me lancez pas de cacahuetes … pliz …

Prologue 

"QUOIIIIII ?! "

L'echo des quatre voix se repercuta bruyamment dans la salle, reveillant en surssaut l'oiseau assoupi sur le perchoir. Un sourire gene aux levres, Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de la celebre Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, adressa un signe de tete de remerciement discret au Professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue, le seul a ne pas avoir hurle. Mais vu la tete qu'il faisait en ce moment, s'il n'avait pas exprime le sens profond de son opinion, c'est parce qu'il etait au bord de l'evanouissement.

Quant aux autres, le vieux Directeur pouvait aisement lire sur leurs visages indignement et consternation meles, ce qui le faisait trepigner de joie et d'impatience.

"Allons, allons, mes amis ... ce n'est pas si dramatique que ca, ce que je vous demande ... et c'est seulement pour deux mois ... "

Ses propos furent accueillis par un silence ahuri.

"Et puis, c'est pour la bonne cause ! "

Il decida de s'abstenir de continuer sur cette lancee apres avoir recu quatre regards sombres et assassins venant de ses interlocuteurs. A bout de nerf, Sirius Black se leva de sa chaise et se pencha vers le Directeur, ses mains appuyees sur le bureau derriere lequel le Directeur se tenait assis.

"Il est hors de question que j'accepte de vivre ca ! J'ai passe plus de dix ans de ma vie a Azkaban et vous voulez ... Je supporte a peine leurs presences en ce moment ... "

Son long doigt se pointa vers Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy, qui l'observaient avec mepris.

"Mais alors deux mois !! "

Le Directeur lui adressa un sourire reconfortant et lui pria de se rasseoir d'un geste vague de la main. Alors que celui ci s'executait avec resignation, Severus Rogue se leva a son tour et jeta un regard froid a son ancien "camarade" de classe.

"Bien que cela ne me rejouisse absolument pas, Monsieur le Directeur, je dois avouer que, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ce chien. Je ne comprends pas votre interet, ni le notre d'ailleurs, a tenter cette experience ... "

Un sourire compatissant aux levres, Dumbledore acquieca doucement.

"Je comprends votre ... aversion a l'idee de realiser ce que je vous propose, mais pourtant, je suis certain que cela pourrait avoir des repercussions benefiques sur l'avenir de notre Ecole, sur les relations entre Maisons ... Vous ne croyez pas ? "

Une moue boudeuse aux levres, Harry Potter observa ses trois voisins, avec qui il allait passer ses deux mois de vacances (c'etait apparemment ca ou les Dursley, donc bon ...). Sirius Black, son parrain, la seule personne de ce joyeux trio avec qui il etait content d'etre, avait considerablement change depuis sa sortie de la prison d'Azakaban : malgre une lueur sombre qui demeurait dans ses grands yeux, le Survivant reconnaissait maintenant aisement le beau jeune homme des photos sur lesquelles il posait avec ses parents.

Ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux etaient retenus dans son dos par un lacet de cuir, il etait a nouveau plein de vie et avait retrouve les formes musclees de son adolescence, son allure avait de nouveau sa classe et sa beaute d'antan. Depuis qu'il avait ete innocente par le Ministere de la Magie et rehabilite, il vivait une nouvelle vie dans le Monde des Sorciers, bien que la plupart des gens continuent a se mefier de lui.

Le regard vert du jeune homme voyagea sur l'homme assis a cote de son parrain, Severus Rogue, son Professeur de Potions, qui le torturait depuis des annees. Ses yeux noirs etaient fixes sur le Directeur Dumbledore, ses levres pleines figees en une moue dedaigneuse, comme a son habitude. A la place de Dumbledore, Harry se serait enfui la queue entre les jambes (-.- ;;) si Rogue l'avait regarde LUI de cette maniere ...

Et a cote du Maitre des Potions de Poudlard, se trouvait Draco Malfoy, jeune heritier arrogant de la dynastie des Sorciers les plus riches de ce monde, ses mains aux longs doigts blancs noues autour de son genou, ses jambes croisees battant regulierement contre le plancher de bois. Ses yeux argents etaient aussi emplis de mepris que le Professeur responsable de sa Maison, si ce n'est plus ...

Il avait enormement change depuis leur Premiere Annee a lui et a Harry, au moins physiquement : a present, il depassait le brun d'une bonne tete, s'etait aminci et muscle grace aux frequents entrainements de Quidditch, et son corps s'etait dote d'atouts genereux (surtout au niveau des fesses, pouvait noter le Gryffondor). Il avait egalement laisse pousser ses cheveux, suivant l'exemple de son illustre pere, en de longues meches platines qu'il attachait generalement avec une bande de soie noire. Cette ressemblance de plus en plus evidente et frappante avec son geniteur lui donnait un air encore plus arrogant qu'a l'accoutumee.

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il avait du mal a s'imaginer passant deux longs mois avec Rogue et Malfoy ... Rejouissantes vacances en perspective, mais chacun savaient que leurs protestations n'etaient la que pour la forme et que Dumbledore ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix s'ils acceptaient ou refusaient de participer. Leurs visages resignes lui confirmait ce qu'il pensait ...

Sirius emit un grognement sourd, qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette experience et son regard croisa celui de Harry. Les deux Gryffondors s'etudierent en silence pendant quelques instants, comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir se soutenir a fond le temps que durerait cette epreuve. D'un cote, depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, lors de sa Troisieme Annee, dans un sens, Sirius avait toujours ete a ses cotes lors des coups durs.

Il tendit la main vers son parrain et saisit la sienne, la serrant doucement. Avec un sourire doux, l'Animagus lui rendit son etreinte et tourna la tete vers les deux Serpentards, cachant difficilement son degout.

"Monsieur le Directeur, j'accepte de participer a ce ... cette ... a ca, mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est uniquement pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez pu faire pour moi dans le passe, et non pour une soit disant amelioration de l'ambiance ... Je pense que pour ca, c'est mort ... "

Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et se tourna vers Harry, qui hocha la tete comme abdication.

"Bien, concernant Harry, etant donne qu'il est encore mineur et que nos cher James et Lily ne sont plus parmis nous, c'est a toi Sirius, que je demande l'autorisation pour qu'il participe ... "

Le brun acquieca d'un grognement sourd et s'enfonca dans sa chaise, depasse par les evenements. Satisfait, le Directeur se tourna vers Severus Rogue, qu'il devina pris dans un grand dilemne interieur. Accepter comme ca ne lui plaisait absolument pas, etant donne qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouvait enferme avec Black et Potter, mais a present que Black avait lui meme accepte, il ne pouvait plus reculer, de peur de montrer une quelconque faiblesse.

Il fronca les sourcils et, plonge en pleine reflexion, poussa un profond soupir. Il sentait le regard moqueur mais interrogateur de Black sur lui, mais n'osait pas tourner les yeux dans sa direction de peur de trahir les emotions et les interrogations qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Malgre les annees d'entrainement qu'il avait passe pour cacher ses sentiments, face a l'Animagus, il perdait en general toute contenance et ne parvenait a controler ce qu'il ressentait, surtout les sentiments les plus forts, tels que la haine. Ou l'amour.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et planta son regard dans celui du Directeur.

"Bien ... je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'a accepter ce marche, Monsieur le Directeur ... "

Celui ci lui adressa un sourire ravi et se tourna vers le jeune homme blond, qui attendait son tour avec inquietude, craignant presque le regard inquisiteur du vieil homme.

"Monsieur Malfoy ...

"Monsieur le Directeur ... je ne pense pas avoir reellement le choix ...

"De plus, j'ai mis votre pere au courant de l'affaire, il n'y voit aucun probleme ... "

Dumbledore revoyait d'ailleurs encore aisement Lucius Malfoy, le digne et noble Sorcier le plus riche de tout le monde non moldu, ecroule de rire sur la chaise en face de lui, a l'annonce de la nouvelle, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur son visage, tentant de reprendre son souffle entre deux explosions de rire. Il avait bien fallu au moins dix minutes au vieux Sorcier pour faire reprendre son calme a l'homme, afin que celui l'ecoute avec attention.

Il chassa ces souvenirs de son esprit et se concentra sur le jeune homme, portrait quasi crache de son paternel. Il observa le visage delicat du blond, ses levres legerement retroussees en une moue dedaigneuse, ses yeux gris baisses sur le bardas qui envahissait son bureau.

"Dans ce cas la ... J'accepte ... "

Le Directeur se redressa brusquement, un sourire aux levres, et observa ses quatres interlocuteurs tour a tour.

"Bien ! Je vous remercie d'avoir accepte de participer a cette experience, qui debutera des la fin des cours, c'est a dire d'ici quinze jours. Vous serez loges dans un appartement de la banlieue de Londres, assez grand pour vous quatre. "

Harry se redressa legerement sur sa chaise, attirant l'attention du vieux Professeur sur lui, et lui adressa un sourire un peu crispe.

"Euuuh ... et en ce qui concerna la nourriture ?

"Des Elfes de Maison logeront egalement dans l'appartement et s'occuperont de la preparation des repas, mais seulement pendant la premiere semaine. Apres, il faudra vous debrouiller. De meme en ce qui concerne les taches menageres, telles que le menage, la lessive ... D'autres questions ? "

Severus se pencha ves l'homme, l'air soudain inquiet, les mains accrochees a ses genoux.

"Et si on voit qu'on peut pas survivre ainsi, on pourra rentrer chez nous ?

"Mon cher Severus, pourquoi cela se passerait il mal ?

"D'apres vous ... "

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire rassurant et se leva de sa chaise, vite imite par les quatres autres occupants de la salle.

"Bien, je vous prierais bien sur d'eviter d'en parler autour de vous, le minimum de personnes ayant ete mises au courant par moi meme ... "

Il les regarda sortir un a un, l'air balse, puis se reinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise, satisfait de lui. L'affaire allait sans doute se montrer amusante ...

A SUIVRE.

Bonne Annee a tout le monde !!!


	2. Premier Jour ° Arrivee dans le Loft

Poudlard Story 

Auteur : Niea Chan

Version de Bouboutix : none

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, debile, inutile

Couples : Gniahahaha, vous verrez en temps voulu !

Sujet : Dumbledore, desireux d'ameliorer les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, decide de tenter une experience : filmes par 50 cameras et 200 micros, enfermes dans un loft de 450 m2, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy parviendront ils a cohabiter ?

Disclaimer : Les personages tortures dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais a Mme J K Rowling, ainsi que le concept de jeu integer dans cette fic, mais a … borf allez … m6 … voui voui, je sais … j aurais du bruler mon brouillon … trop taaaaard … De plus, je ne tiens pas compte (ou pas vraiment quoi) du Tome 5 de la saga … va falloir que je me fasse a cette idée quand meme … va falloir un jour que je me dise que …. Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Peux pas ! Argh …

Commentaires : Bon … a l'origine, ceci etait cense etre une fic commune entre ma Boubouchi et moi meme, MAIS, ma cher soeurette m a paru motivee a un point que nous avons communement decide de faire chacun de notre cote, et de publier les deux trucs afin de faire lire nos frasques et nos idees differentes sur le sujet a tout le monde … MAIS (oui encore un), je pense que je vais finalement etre la seule a la publier, etant donne que je n ai meme pas une once de nouvelle concernant la possible existence d'un commencement de phrase chez Boubou … Donc voila …A l origine, fic commune, au final, fic perso …a part si ma Boubou cheri se reveille soudainement pour commencer son oeuvre …Mais ca parait mal barre pour le moment … mais … qui sait ?

Bon, je sais, je commence pleins de fic en meme temps …Mais celle la, je voulais commencer a la publier ! (meme si, comme la plupart de mes torchons, je ne sais pas encore comment tout ca va finir …) ce qui signifie que les sorties vont peut etre s'alterner un peu, entre celle ci, et les deux autres actuellement en cours (De Profundis Clamavi et Le Peche est le Propre de l'Homme), ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que je les abandonne …Ca me prendra juste un peu plus de temps pour ecrire la suite (encore plus que d habitude … erf …). Donc soyez patient :-) … et ne me lancez pas de cacahuetes … pliz …

**Reviews :**

Artemis : Bonne annee a toi aussi ! Et merci pour ta review !

Nee Chan et Chana : Arf … j'avais oublie le rating … erm … merci de me l'avoir rappele ! Sinon pour les couples …Hehehe …Merci pour la review !

Dolui-amor : J'espere qu'elle te plaira ! Merci !

Bouboutix : Yap, j'attends de voir ca ! Mais, je pense que je ne la lirais pas non plus le temps de finir ma version histoire de ne pas etre influencee … a voir quoi … donc … Au boulot !

Mimi : J'ai ete longue pardon -- vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour la suite, promis ! (et de raccourcir un peu mes chaps, ca aidera). Merci pour ta review !

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivee dans le Loft.**

Les quatre homes franchirent d'un seul et meem pas la porte de l'appartement (me demande comment ils font …), leurs bagages en main. Ils arriverent dans un hall d'entrée plutot spacieux et amenage a la moldue. Dumbledore, accompagne de Lucius Malfoy, qui avait tenu a etre present a tout pris, les suivit avec un sourire accueillant. Il remit a chacun une cle et les codes pour les portes d'entrees.

"Bien ! s'ecria t il, tout me parait parfait ! Nous allons vous laisser la ! Venez Lucius ... et cessez de ricaner de cette maniere ... "

Il adressa un dernier signe d'adieu aux quatre participants, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, trainant le blod derriere lui, qui se gondolait devant les mines deconfites qu'affichaient les quatre hommes. Ceux ci observerent la porte se fermer lentement sur les deux Sorciers … sur leur liberte …

Sirius poussa un soupir et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, observant la piece d'entrée. Spacieuse et lumineuse. Les trios autres l'imiterent, lachant en meme temps leurs affaires sur le parquet qui y atterirent en faisant un gros boum. Trois paires d'yeux se tournerent vers le Survivant, soudainement mal a l'aise.

"Et bien, Mr Ptter, commenca Severus, il semblerait que le Directeur Dumbledore se soit amuse a meuble l'emsemble de cet appartement facon moldue ...

"Donc ?

"Donc, etant donne que vous etes le seul a avoir deja vecu dans ce genre d'atmosphere, nous allons devoir nous en remettre a vous pour beaucoup de choses ...

"Ah, chouette ...

"J'allais dire la meme chose ... "

Tous eurent une moue boudeuse. L'atmosphere magique et enchantee du monde des Sorciers allait sans doute encore plus leur manquer dans ce genre de conditions.

"Et si on visitait ? proposa finalement Draco, tout de meme desireux de decouvrir ce monde qu'il avait tellement dedaigne jusque la. "

Les autres acquiescerent et tous se dirigerent vers la premiere porte close donnant sur le hall. La cuisine.. Avec tout le matos dernier cri pour faire la bouffe. Et, miraculeusement et bienheureusement, un lave vaisselle. Pas de vaisselle pour quatre a faire tout les jours. Et meme un lave linge. Bubus avait vraiment pense a tout ...

Les quatre Sorciers s'installerent a la table installee dans un coin, dotee de quatre chaises, prets a entamer leur premiere reunion.

"Bon, marmonna le Maitre des Potions, nous sommes finalement la ... Je pense qu'il va falloir organiser tout ca, si nous voulons que tout se passe pour le mieux ...

"Premierement, enchaina Sirius, pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance, pourquoi ne pas nous appeler par nos prenoms plutot ? "

Il crut que Draco allait le bouffer tout cru, vu le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer. Alors qu'il s'atetndait a en recevoir un autre du meme genre de la part du Professeur, il eut la surprise de le trouver plonge en pleine reflexion a propos de ce qu'il venait de dire. Severus l'observait en silence, les yeux dans le vague. Ou alors, il se plantait sur tout la ligne, et Severus etait en fait en train de chercher un moyen rapide, efficace et affreusement douloureux de lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait ose proposer.

"Mm ... Pourquoi pas ... Ce sera peut etre difficile au debut, mais nous allons devoir nous y faire ... Draco, cessez de le regarder ainsi ... "

Le susnomme poussa un grognement et se renfrogna sur son siege, ses sourcils blonds fronces. Severus, lui, se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda un a un ses trois colocataires de trois mois.

"Dans ce cas la ... autant faire de vraies presentations ... "

Il adressa un geste de la main a Harry, l'invitant a commencer.

" ... Euh ... Harry Potter ... Seize ans, bientot dix sept ... eleve de Poudlard, vais passer en Sixieme Annee a Gryffondor a la rentree ... J'aime ... les carottes rapees, mais pas les endives cuites ... et je fais du Quidditch ... et voila ...

"Merci, Mr Potter ... Mr Malfoy ...

"Draco Malfoy, dix sept ans, en Sixieme Annee a Serpentard, attrapeur de l'equipe de Quidditch de ma Maison, j'aime pas les Gryffondors, et encore moins Potter.

"Nous nous serions passes de la derniere remarque ... Black ...

"Sirius.

"Pardon ? "

Severus leva les yeux vers l'homme et rougit doucement a la vue du sourire de celui ci. L'Animagus passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Appelle moi Sirius, nous avions dit que nous nous appelerions par nos prenoms.

"C'est vrai ... S ... Sirius ...

"Sirius Black, ancien eleve de Gryffondor. Je suis Animagus et possede donc les capacites de me transformer en chien ... Et ... c'est tout, je pense ...

"Vous avez quel age ? "

Sirius se tourna vers le blondinet et haussa un sourcil.

"Trente huit ans.

"Ok.

"Pourquoi ?

"Simple curiosite. "

Le trio deja presente se tourna vers l'ultime "inconnu", qui rougit doucement.

"Severus Rogue, trente huit ans, professeur de Potions a Poudlard, Directeur de la Maison des Serpentards et ancien eleve de cette Maison, en meme temps que B ... Sirius ... "

Un sourire etira les levres de l'Animagus a l'entente de son prenom, marmonne par le Maitre des Potions. Tout commencait plutot bien pour le moment.

"Voila qui est fait, continua le Professeur, un peu gene de voir l'homme le regarder ainsi en souriant betement. A present, il faut s'organiser concernant les taches menageres ... repartition des corvees ..."

La partie qui fait toujours plaisir. Severus attrapa un papier et un stylo, et nota tout ce qui etait, ou serait, a faire concernant la vie quotidienne. Repas, lessives, lave vaisselle, mise et debarassage de tables, nettoyage, courses (mon dieu ... je me croirais presque chez moi ...). Il etudia ses quatre compagnons du regard et haussa un sourcil.

"Bon ... je vais vous proposer quelque chose et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ... Ok ?

"Ok !

"Alors ... chacun s'occupera du nettoyage de sa propre chambre, quand il le voudra, donc personne ne se plaint que sa chambre est cradingue ... ensuite, repas etlessive, Sirius et moi meme nous en occuperons, bien qu'il soit possible que nous demandions un peu d'aide de temps a autre, les courses, une fois par semaine, un adulte et un enfant iront au supermarche, le vidage et remplisage du lave vaisselle, tour a tour ou ensemble, les deux enfants, et pareil pour la table ... alors ? SuperSevy !

"Moi, ca me va, annonca Harry, vite imite par le blond.

"Bla .. Sirius ? "

L'Animagus observa le papier un instant, sans dire un mot, et posa son menton sur sa paume ouverte.

"Moui, ca me parait pas mal comme ca ... Sev', tu t'occupes de la cuisine, t'es habitue avec tes tambouilles, et je prends les lessives ...

" ... Sev' ? ... Et, ou est ce que tu es allee chercher que le Noble Art de preparer des Potions et la cuisine sont pareils ?

"Borf, tu fous n'importe quoi dans la marmite, tu touilles, et c'est bon ...

"C'est vrai que avec une philosophie pareil, il ne vaut mieux pas te laisser les renes de la cuisine, si on veut pas tous finir a Sainte Mangouste, grogna le cuisinier avec un regard torve pour Sirius alors que ses deux eleves explosaient de rire. "

Le professeur note rapidement qui faisait qui et alla accrocher le papier sur le frigo a l'aide d'un aimant en forme de banane (pour ceux que ca aurait pu interesser). Revenant vers la table, il vit le Survivant se redresser sur sa chaise et le regarder avec curiosite.

"Dites, Professeur ... Comment saviez vous les noms de toutes les machines ?

"Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a rapidement mis au courant hier de ce que nous allions avoir a notre disposition dans l'appartement, bien que j'en ignore encore le fonctionnement ...

"Ah, ok ...

"Et n'oublie pas Harry que, a present, ce n'est plus "Professeur", mais Severus ... n'est ce pas Sev' ?

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ca.

"Mais alors, tout ca veut dire qu'il va falloir que je me force a appeler Potter ... Har ... autrement que Potter ?

"Je le crains bien, Malfoy ... "

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancerent des regards sombres, prets a se bouffer le nez dans l'instant meme. Un peu inquiet concernant la tournure des evenements, Severus jeta un regard en coin a l'Animagus et se leva de sa chaise.

"Et si nous visitions le reste de l'appartement ! "

Les eleves s'ignorant tout bonnement, ils avancerent vers une porte close, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Le placard a balai. Essaie encore. Un second choix s'offrant a eux, le petit groupe trottina jusqu'a la porte, Severus l'ouvrit et ils penetrerent dans une salle qui, apparemment, etait le salon. Probablement, etant donne qu'ils s'y trouvaient tele a ecran plasma, lecteur dvd-mp3-cassettes, chaine hifi dotee de n enceintes eparpillees dans les quatre coins de la piece et surement reliees aussi a la tele, ordinateur avec graveur dvd-cd, lecteur dvd, imprimante, scanner, photocopie ...

Harry eu un sifflement de beatitude et d'admiration devant tout ca et frola la tele du bout des doigts. Ce n'etait pas comme si il n'en avait jamais vu, Dudley en avait dans sachambre, et il avait la formelle interdiction d'y toucher (mais bon ...), mais il avait surtout du mal a s'imaginer le Professeur Dumbledore dans une grande surface, en train de pousser son caddi et de choisir son materiel electronique. Aaah ... Dumbledore, c'est comme une boite de chocolat (ou un paquet de Bonux avec un cadeau offert), on sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber ...

Il eut un sourire des plus appreciateur et s'installa dans le canape de cuir, moelleux a souhait. Draco s'y installa a son tour, desireux de tester aussi la confortabilite du sofa, et parut plutot satisfait du resultat. Ils se jeterent un sourire ravi, sous les regards amuses des deux adultes. Et dire que, cinq minutes plus tot, ils etaient prets a s'egorger ... Quel changement de programme ...

Severus rougit soudainement quand il realise a quel point il etait proche de l'Animagus, ses coudes frolant les hanches etroites de l'ancien prisonnier. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu changer depuis son evasion ... Il etait tout comme l'adolescent qu'il avait connu, sauf qu'a present, il etait un homme, forme et muscle, avec un corps a se faire damner tout les Saints.

Rougissant encore plus, le Maitre des Potions prit la direction d'une autre porte. Il y en avait deux dans le salon. L'une d'elle menait probablement au hall d'entree (bingo), ou il avait remarque un peu plus tot trois portes differentes. A present celle ci. Elle s'ouvrit sur une bibliotheque, plutot impressionante par sa taille pour un appartement moldu. Surtout que celle ci contenait principalement des ouvrages destines a l'enseignement de la Magie et a l'approfondissement des connaissances dans diverses matieres.

On dirait qu'un morceau non negligeable du CDI de Poudlard allait manquer a l'appel pendant les deux mois de vacances. Mais bon, tout eleve normalement constitue quittait l'ecole et n'y revienait pas pendant ces deux mois, ainsi que les Profs, donc, tout ce fatras de poussiere et d'insectes bouffeurs de parchemins aurait ete encore plus inutile que durant l'annee scolaire. Alors, autant leur faire prendre un peu l'air et leur faire decouvrir les appartements Londoniens.

Bref, tout le materiel adequat pour faire rattraper a Potter, oh pardon, Harry °grince des dents°, sa nullite en Potions (bien que cela semble definitivement perdu a present …) et a Draco ses notes pitoyables en Defense contre les Forces du Mal. Le Prfesseur poussa un profound soupir. Les vacances n'allaient pas vraiment etre reposantes.

Il sentit derriere lui la chaleur qui se degageait du corps de l'Animagus, limite colle a lui pour pouvoir regarder ce qu'il y avait dans la piece. Son soufflé chaud et regulier battait contre son cou alors qu'il posait une main sur son epaule tendue. Severus sursauta et sentit le sang lui monter au visage.

"Sors un peu de tes bouquins Sev' ... t'es en vacances, profites !

"Mais ... c'est que ... je me disais que je pourrais peut etre essayer de recuperer le niveau de Po ... de Harry dans ma matiere ...

"Il est toujours aussi nul ?

"C'est de pire en pire, meme ... "

L'ancien prisonnier tourna les yeux vers son filleul, qui etait occupe a expliquer au blondinet avec toute la patience du monde comment utiliser la zapette de la tele. Il poussa alors le Professeur dans la bibliotheque, ignorant ses faibles protestations, et ferma la porte derriere lui.

" ... Comment on allume la lumiere ? ..."

Le Maitre des Potions eut un soupir exaspere et declencha l'interrupteur. Et la lumeire fut ... Il jeta ensuite un regard de biais a son ancien camarade de classe.

"Pourquoi ... ?

"Severus, tu ne pense pas que, si tu avais ete plus conciliant le jour de son arrivee a Poudlard, en Premiere Annee, Harry aurait pu apprecier ta matiere et s'y consacrer un peu plus ?

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu ...

"Sev' ... je sais que tout cela est en grande partie de ma faute, et j'en suis desole ... vraiment ... jamais je n'aurais du t'emmener dans cette cabane ... mais s'il te plait ... n'essaie pas de retrouver James en Harry pour deverser toute ta haine contre lui ...

"Ne parle pas comme ca, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vecu ... "

Sirius eut un sourire indulgent.

"Tu sembles oublier que James et moi etions amis ... "

Il posa ses doigts sur la joue fraiche du Professeur, qui le regardait avec un air affole.

"Severus ... je sais pour t ... "

La porte de la bibliotheque s'ouvrit avec fracas, l'interrompant dans ses paroles. Harry entra, suivi du blondinet, qui regardait au dessus de son epaule.

"Ah, c'est la biblio ... Mais qu'est ce que vous faites la, tout les deux ? "

Les deux eleves lancerent un regard sidere aux adultes, Severus cherchant le plus vite possible une explication plausible, et Sirius, qui souriait de toutes ses dents aux arrivants. Mais c'est vrai que la situation laissait des questions en suspens.

Pourquoi se trouvaient ils tout les deux dans la bibliotheque avec la porte fermee ? Pourquoi Sirius touchait il avec une maniere aussi douce la joue de son colocataire ? Pourquoi Severus rougit il de cette facon a la caresse ? Le Colonel Moutarde a t il ete tue dans le boudoir avec le chandelier ?

L'Animagus baissa sa main et s'eloigna du Professeur. Les deux ados les observaient avec une figure tellement beate qu'il etait sur le point d'exploser de rire.

"Hrrrm ... Et si on visitait le reste ? "

Tout le monde acquiesca a la proposition du Profeseur et, le rez de chaussee etant entierement decouvert, ils se dirigerent vers l'escalier qui se trouvait dans le hall. Ils deboucherent sur un large couloir, lui meme donnant sur plusieurs portes. Cinq en tout. Harry ouvrit la premiere qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Les toilettes, puis la seconde, la salle de bain. Il fronca les sourcils et se tourna vers ses compagnon.

"Je crois qu'il y a une erreur dans le comptage des portes ... il n'en reste que trois, et nous somme quatre ... Ou alors, qui va dormir dans la baignoire ? "

Draco fit un pas vers la derneire porte qui se trouvait sur la droite, soudain effraye par la perspective de se retrovuer a pioncer avec un robinet dans le nez. Cette salle ci etait une chambre. Avec ... deux lits ... Qu'est ce que c'etait que ce bocson ? Sirius ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit a nouveau.

"Et bien, les garcons, je pense qu'il est temps de ne plus faire chambre a part ... "

Il se recolta deux regards a faire frissoner un congelateur et haussa les epaules.

"Il n'ya a pas d'autre solution ... Je ne vais pas dormir avec Severus, ni l'un de vous avec l'un de nous deux ... Et puis comme ca, vous apprendrez a vous connaitre ...

"Sirius, tu te mets a parler comme Dumbledore ... "

L'Animagus haussa un sourcil en direction de son filleul (Zboing), puis regarda son collegue.

"Sev' ... tu pourrais pas leur expliquer le pourquoi de la chose ? ...

"Pourquoi moi ?

"T'es prof, non ? Utilise ta science d'explication pour faire rentrer tout ca dans leurs petites caboches ... "

Le Maitre des Potions fronca les sourcils et eut une moue boudeuse.

"Jeunes hommes, vous allez dormir dans la meme chambre, parce que c'est comme ca. Point barre. "

Les deux eleves accepterent le contrat avec un grognement sous le regard admirateur de l'Animagus. Lui n'aurait jamais reussi une telle performance. Et il n'avait meme pas eu besoin, ni de hurler, ni de criser, ni de menacer de retirer un trillion de points a celui qui broncherait.

Sirius adressa un sourire reconnaissant au Professeur et alla ouvrir les deux dernieres portes, sur le cote gauche du couloir.

"Et s'il n'y a qu'une seule chambre parmis les deux dernieres portes ? ...

"Et bien, dans ce cas la, Mr Potter, vous et Mr Malfoy allaient tout les deux dormir dans la salle de bain.

"Sirius, rassure moi, ce sont bien des chambres ...

"Hehehe ...

"Ne ris pas comme ca !

"Mais oui, ce sont bien des chambres ... "

Les deux jeunes hommes pousserent des soupirs de soulagement, finalement bien contents d'avoir une vraie chambre, meme s'ils devaient la partager. Sur un commun accord, tous deciderent d'aller dans leurs chambres respectives et de commencer a s'installer, tout le monde prevoyant de se retrouver d'ici une heure dans le salon.

Tout le monde ramena donc ses affaires dans la chambre designee. Harry et Draco soudainement genes de se retrouver face a face dans la meme chambre, apres six annees de conflts incessants, s'installerent chacun sur un lit et commencerent a deballer leurs affaires en silence. Au moins, pour une fois, ils etaient d'accord sur un point : ils allaient faire la peau a Bubus pour ce coup la.

Soudain, Harry remarqua un livre que le Serpentard avait negligement balance sur son lit, alors qu'il le genait dans sa valise pour srotir ses affaires.

"Woaaaaaa ! "Mon Royaume pour un Balai" de Albernus Poitille ! "

Draco leva les yeux vers son colocataire, un sourcil dresse, avant de regarder ce que celui ci designait du bout du doigt. Et la, son regard s'eclaira, un sourire etira ses levres pleines.

"Tu le connais ? Il est vraiment genial !

"Je ne l'ai pas lu, mais j'ai vu de tres bonnes critiques dans "La Gazette du Sorcier", et quelques extraits aussi ! Tout le monde m'a dit que c'etait le meilleur bouquin a propos du Quidditch sorti il y a peu de temps, mais quand j'ai voulu l'acheter, tout les magasins etaient en rupture de stock ...

"Je l'ai presque termine ... des que je l'aurai fini, je pourrais te le preter si tu veux ... "

Le Gryffondor leva un regard etonne et reconnaissant vers son voisin, qui le regardait avec un sourire doux aux levres.

"Ah ... merci beaucoup ...

"Tu me diras ce que tu en as pense ...

"Ok ... "

Rougissant legerement, Harry se remit a fouiller dans sa valise. Des qu'il etait hors contexte Poudlard et Pur Sang, le Serpentard etait apparemment quelqu 'un de gentil et interessant. Et avec de la conversation, comme les gens avec lesquels il avait vecu ... de son rang ...

"Comment est ce que tu as fait pour l'acheter ? Il parait que le jour meme de sa sortie, les rayons etaient vides ... "

Draco eut un sourire et ramena ses cuisses contre son torse.

"Mon pere ... il est alle voir un libraire la veile de la parution pour etre sur d'en avoir un pour moi ... Il savait que je le voulais vraiment ...

"Ah ... "

Harry observa un instant le jeune homme.

"Tu ... tu aimes beaucoup ton pere, n'est ce pas ... "

Le blond lui jeta un regard goguenard, qui le fit glousser malgre lui.

"Ca se voit tant que ca ? lanca t il avec ironie. "

Puis, retrouvant un visage serieux, il se redressa quelque peu.

"Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui ... depuis que je suis gamin ... "

Il lui jeta un regard desole et rougit subitement.

"Ex ... Excuse moi ! Je te parle de mon pere alors que tu as perdu tes parents ... "

Ce fut au tour de Harry de lui jeter un regard amuse, une fois le premier moment de surprise passe.

"Mon Dieu, c'est bien la premiere fois que tu t'excuses alors que tu parles de ton paternel face a moi ...

"Oui, bon ... "

Le Serpentard passa une main dans ses longues meches blondes pour les ramener en arriere, et Harry ne put s'empecher de remarquer une nouvelle fois a quel point il ressemblait de plus en plus a Lucius Malfoy. Malgre l'air hostile et degoute que celui ci affichait a chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Harry s'etait apercu depuis un certain temps deja que le Mangemort etait vraiment bien foutu. Depuis sa Seconde Annee a Poudlard d'ailleurs.

Il se rappelait en detail le corps parfait de l'homme, ses cheveux tombant sur ses epaules avec grace, son maintien droit et fier, ses yeux argents debordant d'arrogance, sa bouche sensuelle retroussee en une moue de dedain, sa ... Erm ... Harry secoua brusquement la tete pour s'arracher a ces pensees, sous le regard etonne et amuse du blond (qui ignorait donc absolument le sens profond des pensees de son colocataires, etant "Putain, Lucius Malfoy a un cul d'enfer ! ").

Ses yeux emeraudes se plongerent dans le lac d'argent que formaient les siens, tellement semblables a ceux de son pere. Le Survivant fronca les sourcils et sortit sa derniere paire de chaussettes de sa valise.

"Bon, marmonne t il ensuite, je vais aller me chercher une truc a grignoter ...

"Je viens ave toi ! "

Ils se leverent tout les deux de leurs lits et sortirent de la piece.

o°O°o

De son cote, Sirius venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain, pour y tester la douche de l'appartement, apres les dures evenements de la matinee. Il retira rapidement ses vetements ( bave bave ) et se glissa sous l'eau fraiche en soupirant de plaisir. Tout en passant ses doigts entre ses longs cheveux noirs pour les demeler, il songea aux deux mois qu'il allait passer en compagnie des trois autres.

Concernant Harry, tout cela n'avait fait aucun problemes des le depart, mais a present il devait revoir sa position par rapport aux deux Serpentards. Severus paraissait toujours aussi timide et hesitant face a lui, mais cela seulement en prive. En public, toute la haine que contenait son coeur remontait et explosait, et, en general, ca finissait toujours par degenerer entre eux deux.

Ils avaient grandi. Il etait plus que temps de mettre le passe de cote et d'apprendre a reagir face a l'autre comme des adultes, et non comme les enfants qu'ils etaient a Poudlard. Mais le Maitre des Potions semblait tenir a son passe (normal je dois dire), malgre tout les malheurs qui l'y avait ronge. Et cela en partie a cause de lui, encore.

Ses actes d'autrefois avaient engendre une haine chez Severus que celui ci pouvait difficilement contenir, ce que l'Animagus comprenait aisement. Tout avait degenere le soir ou il lui avait indique comment penetrer dans la Cabane Hurlante, alors que Remus s'y trouvait pendant sa mauvaise periode du mois.

Il poussa un soupir las, observant le carrelage de la douche contre lequel il appuyait ses mains. Il etait temps de sortir de l'eau, il s'etait lave et avait fait son shamppoing. Mais, il n'avait pas envie de voir le regard degoute que Severus posait sur lui a chaque fois qu'il le croisait, ses levres pleines se tordre de repulsion. Il quitta la douche et se planta au milieu de la salle de bain, completement nu et degoulinant d'eau. Ses lourds cheveux noirs tombaient devant son visage et le haut de son torse, tels des algues gluantes pretes a enserrer sa gorge.

Trois ans qu'il etait sorti d'Azkaban et pas moyen de retrovuer confiance en lui, de retrouver cette force qu'il avait dans sa jeunesse, perdue lorsque Lily et James avaient ete tues. Ce soir la. Ce soir qui avait change la vie de tant de personnes.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, regardant tomber les gouttes d'eau sur le tapis de bain. Faudrait qu'il pense a s'habiller tout de meme. Alors qu'il reflechissait serieusement a bouger de la ou il se tenait pour aller fouiller dans une armoire et prendre une serviette, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, lui faisant noter qu'il avait oublie de fermer la porte a cle.

Severus entra dans la piece et fixa d'un air meduse l'Animagus, nu comme un ver, qui se tenait au milieu de la piece. Le Professeur, rougissant a une vitesse fulgurante, cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, fronca les sourcils, rougit un peu plus et referma la bouche, sous le regard amuse de l'autre.

"Euh ... Severus ... Est ce que tu pourrais sortir trente secondes s'il te plait ? J'aiemrais aller prendre une serviette et m'habiller ... "

Le Maitre des Potions rougit davantage (dans la mesure du possible) et detourna les yeux, mais ne quitta pas la piece.

"N ... Non ... c'est ... que

"Oui ?

"Il ... il ... ( grande inspiration ) Il n'y a pas de serviettes dans l'armoire et je suis la pour en remettre des propres ! ...

"Ah ... Je peux en evoir une ? "

Tremblant de tout ses membres, le visage tourne sur le cote et les yeux clos, Severus tendit une serviette a l'Animagus du bout des doigts, celui ci l'observant avec un air rejoui. Il s'empara de la serviette et la passa autour de sa taille.

"Merci, Sev', tu peux rouv ...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! "

Les eux hommes se tournerent vers l'endroit d'ou venait le cri, tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, Severus oubliant d'etre gene. Le hurlement, pousse par une voix aigu et retentissante, venait du rez de chaussee, de la cuisine plus precisement. Lachant ses serviettes propres sur le sol, Severus suivit son compagon (qui lui n'avait pas lache la sienne) qui se precipitait dans les escaliers.

Ils se ruerent dans la cuisine, dans une projection de gouttes d'eau pour Sirius, pour retrouver les deux eleves, prostres dans un coin, desesperement accroches l'un a l'autre. Tout deux regardaient dans la meme direction, vers un coin sombre entre le frigo et la poubelle, cache par une desserte. Severus se tourna vers les deux adolescents.

"Qui a crie ? "

Harry leva une main tremblante et marmonne un "c'est moi" un peu honteux, ses lunettes de traviole sur son nez.

"Ya ...ya un truc la ... "

Evaluant la situation d'un regard, Sirius attrapa le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main et qui pouvait eventuellement lui servir d'arme, imite par Severus. Ils se retrouverent ainsi avec un couvercle de poubelle et une cuillere en bois en guise d'armement. Encore degoulinant, l'Animagus fit un pas en direction de la desserte, lanca un regard confiant au Professeur, et attrapa une barre metallique du meuble.

D'un mouvement brusque, il l'envoya voler dans un coin de la piece, prenant garde de ne pas le balancer sur quelqu'un et brandit son couvercle de poubelle dans un geste similaire a celui de Severus avec sa cuillere. La Creature inffernale les observa en silence, ses gros yeux globuleux brillant dans la penombre, et ses longs doigts tordant ses oreilles demesurees.

" ... Dobby ? ...

"Dobby pas faire de mal ! Dobby etre gentil ! Dobby juste vouloir ranger les courses dans le placard moldu tout froid ! "

L'Elfe de Maison se recroquevilla sur lui meme et se tape la tete cintre le sol.

"Dobby ... pas ouille vouloir faire aie peur .. a Mr Potter ... et a ouch Jeune Maitre Malfoy ... Mechant ... aie Mechant Dobby ... "

Severus se precipita vers lui pour l'arreter dans son carnage, ne souhaitant pas laver le sol des le premier jour. Il le redressa et le poussa vers le centre de la piece, pour que les deux adolescents puissent bien le voir. Dobby se jeta sur les pieds du Survivant et les embrassa avec fougue avant de jeter un regard effraye vers le fils de son ancien Maitre.

"Mais ... Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? "

L'Elfe cligna de ses gros yeux gluants et sourit a Harry.

"C'est Mr le Directeur de l'Ecole de Poudlard le Professeur Dumbledore qui a charge Dobby de s'occuper pendant une semaine de l'appartement, Mr Potter ... Mais Dobby pas mechant !

"Oui, oui, je sais, Dobby ... "

Severus s'avanca vers lui et s'agenouilla a ses cotes.

"Alors, c'est toi qui va faire la cuisine, le menage, les courses et tout le reste pendant une semaine ?

"Oui, Mr le Professeur de Potions.

"Tout seul ?

"Oui, Monsieur. Dobby etre fort et courageux !

"Ca, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ... "

Severus se releva et jeta un regard d'appel a l'aide urgent a l'Animagus, qui faisait tout son possible pour bien attacher sa serviette autour de ses hanches afin que celle ci ne glisse pas sur ses pieds. Il adressa un sourire compatissant au Professeur et serra le noeud.

"Et bien, marmonna alors le Maitre des Potions, je crains que nous N'ayons herite d'un des Sept Fleaux de Poudlard ...

"C'est quoi ces Fleaux ?

"Alors, il y avait le Basilic qui trainait dans les canalisations, mais que vous avez tue, Mr Potter, le Professeur Trelawney, le chien a trois tetes de Hagrid, le tableau du chevalier X Excusez mon trou de memoire --, les jumeaux Weasley, bien que dans le passe, ce fut le quatuor des Maraudeurs qui remporta la medaille d'or, Peeves ... "

Il eut un geste theatral vers l'Elfe de maison, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Et Dobby ...

"Et ben ... quelle liste ... "

Dobby trottina jusqu'au frigo et l'ouvrit en grand, pour commencer a ranger le contenu des sacs plastique qui etaient apparus a ses cotes.

"Mr Potter et Jeune Maitre Malfoy veulent manger quelque chose ? Dobby a achete tout ce qu'il fallait ! Il y a des fruits, du chocolat, des pates, des patates, du chocolat, des gateaux pour l'aperitif, de la biere, du chocolat, du steak hache et du chocolat ! "

Harry haussa un sourcil et s'adossa contre une chaise, une lueur interessee dans le regard, s'etant subitement rapelle le but original de leur visite dans la cuisine.

"Ben, moi je suis tente par le chocolat ...

"Dobby va vous sortir ca tout de suite, Mr Potter ! "

L'Elfe de Maison abandonna le freezer pour se precipiter vers un placard et en ouvrir les portes, apres monte sur trois tabourets poses en equilibre les uns sur les autres. A l'interieur, des dizaines, des vingtaines de plaquettes de chocolats. Serais je en manque ?

"Alors, il y a du chocolat aux amandes, aux noisettes, au riz souffle, au raisin, a la praline, a la banane, du chocolat blanc, du noir, du vert et du pas mure, avec des pepites de cafe ded ...

"Aux noisettes, ce sera bien ! Tu prends quelque chose, Draco ?

"Borf, on se partage celle aux noisettes ? "

Le Survivant aquieca et attrapa la plaque que lui tendait la Creature, tout sourire. Apres l'avoi remercie, les deux ados retournerent vers leur chambre. Severus jeta un regard gene vers l'Animagus, pendant que Dobby recommencait a ranger.

"Peut etre que ... tu devrais aller t'habiller ...

"Ah, bonne idee, repondit l'ancien prisonnier, je commence a avoir froid comme ca ... "

Et moi, un peu chaud, ne put s'empecher de penser le Professeur. Et l'Animagus quitta la piece sans un regard en arriere. Le Maitre des Potions s'avanca alors vers l'Elfe et commenca a ranger a son tour les garnitures.

"Ah, non, Mr le Professeur, Dobby peut le faire ! Dobby est heureux de pouvoir s'occuper de ca ! Mr le Professeur ne doit surtout pas se sentir oblige d'aider Dobby ... "

Ses grands yeux ronds s'ecarquillant davantage, Dobby toucha la joue de l'homme du bout des doigts.

"Pourquoi Mr le Professeur pleure t il ? "

Severus se redressa alros et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, sous le regard etonne de l'Elfe.

"Pardon, Dobby, je ... "

L'Elfe lui adressa un sourire doux.

"Mr le Professeur peut aller se reposer, Dobby s'occupe de tout...

"Oui ... "

Un peu honteux de s'etre laisse aller de la sorte, le Profeseur sortit de la cuisine et monta rapidement les escaliers. Alors qu'il posait un pied sur la derniere marche, il percuta quelque chose qui venait dans le sens inverse.

Sirius.

Desequilire par sa position bancale sur l'escaliers, et ne souhaitant pas que l'Animagus voit les ultimes larmes sur son vidage, le Maitre des Potions se contorsionna pour ne pas lui presenter son visage. Mais, ayant perdu le peu d'equilibre qui lui restait, il se sentit basculer en arriere, se voyant deje se precipiter vers le bas des marches.

Les bras muscles de l'ancien prisonnier se nouerent alors autour de sa taille et le tirerent vers lui, le plaquant contre son torse chaud et encore nu. Severus s'aggripa a lui de toutes ses forces et se laisser tirer vers le palier.

Sirius avait suivi son conseil et avait commence a s'habiller, mais ayant oublie quelque chose dans la salle de bain, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler un tee shirt, se retrouvant finalement en jean. Ses doigts enfonces dans la chair dure des bras de l'homme, Severus pouvait sentir sa peau douce contre sa joue humide, la protuberance de ses tetons durcis.

"Ca va, Sev' ? tu m'as fais peur ... "

Il passa une main sous le menton du Professeur et lui redressa la tete. Celui ci eut un mouvement convulsif pour cacher ses larmes et tenter de s'arracher a l'emprise de l'homme.

"Ne me regarde pas !

"Severus ! Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? "

Realisant que s'il continuait a gueuler comme ca dans les couloirs, les deux adolecents risquaient de rappliquer pour voir ce qui se passait, il releva le professeur et le traina dans sa chambre, ignorant ses faibles protestations. Il le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, lui tendit un paquet de mouchoir afin qu'il puisse essuyer les dernieres larmes sur son visage et enfila un tee shirt, histoire d'etre un peu plus presentable.

Enfin ... si on veut ... Le tee shirt en question, d'un blanc pur, etait on ne peut plus moulant et transparent alors qu'il chevauchait la peau bronzee de l'Animagus. Alors, avec ou sans tee shirt, cela ne faisait pas si grande difference au final.

Il s'approcha a nouveau du Maitre des Potions et passa ses bras autour de ses epaules pour le serrer contre lui. Et, a son grand etonnement, le Professeur se laissa faire. Pas de cris indignes. Pas de menaces de mort. Pas de coups de baguette. Au contraire, Severus se serra davantage contre lui et posa sa tete contre le creux de son cou.

Sirius eut alors un sourire doux. Le Severus qu'il avait connu, fragile et timide, n'avait apparemment pas completement quitte l'home dur et froid q'il etait devenu aujourd'hui ...

"Severus ... tu veux pas me dire pourquoi tu pleurais ?

"Nan, je veux pas. "

Et toujours aussi obstine par contre. L'Animagus sourit encore une fois et redressa son visage rougissant afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut etonne de trouver le Profeseur les yeux a nouveau larmoyants, les levres brillantes et entrouvertes, ses joues rougies par la honte.

"Black ... murmura t il dans un souffle, lache moi tout de suite ... "

Et bien, l'ancien prisonnier allait lui prouver que lui aussi pouvait etre entete. Il enlaca un peu plus le Sorcier, qui poussa une plainte etouffee, et posa son front contre celui de l'homme. Celui ci eut un regard choque et se debatit comme il le pouvait, coince entre les bras chauds et rassurants de l'homme.

"Sev' ... "

Les yeux de l'interpelle s'ouvrirent en grand alors que le chuchotement parvenait a ses oreilles.

Non ...

Pas ca ...

Une image traversa alors son esprit.

Un sourire railleur.

Deux grands yeux moqueurs ou regnait une lueur cruelle et amusee.

Il repoussa brusquement l'Animagus et se leva du lit, l'air furieux a la fois contre lui meme et contre son colocataire. Celui ci l'observait d'ailleurs avec un visage eprplexe, deboussole par la violente reaction du Professeur. Celui ci bouillonait sur place et semblait pret a exploser a tout moment. Genre cocotte minute

"Ne ... ne me touche plus ! "

Les yeux du Professeurs s'agrandirent davantage alors que sa rage semblait elle aussi redoubler.

"Severus ...

"Ne t'avise plus de poser encore une fois tes mains sur moi ! "

Sirius se releva a son tour et tenta un pas vers lui. Mais, le voyant s'approcher, Severus fit lui meme un pas en arriere, vers la porte.

"Si tu crois pouvoir t'amuser avec moi comme tu le faisais quand nous etions gamins, tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude, Black ! Je suis un adulte, a present ! Tu ne peux plus te permettre les meme choses qu'autrefois !

"Severus ...

"Tout ca est fini a present ! Je ne vais plus te laisser m'humilier ... "

Le Professeur tourna les talons et s'avanca vers la porte. Derriere lui, Sirius le suivit et, le voyant se tourner dans sa direction, lui jeta un regard suppliant.

"Severus, je t'en prie, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas MOI qui t'ai fais ca ...

"Peut etre ... mais tu n'as rien fait pour l'empecher ... et pour moi, cela revient au meme ... "

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sans un regard de plus pour l'Animagus. Celui ci, tremblant de tout ses membres apres le choc de la conversation, envoya son poing s'eclater dans le mur le plus proche.

"Merde ! "

o°O°o

Harry separa habilement la plaquette de chocolat en deux morceaux egaux et en tendit un a son nouveau compagnon de chambre. Ils commencerent a deguster la sucrerie en silence, savourant le gout sucre qui se rependait sur leurs palais a mesure que le chocolat fonfait dans leurs bouches mon Dieu ... j'en bave ... Harry se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit, un sourire de profonde beatitude sur les levres.

"Bordel, qu'est ce que j'aime le chocolat ... "

Il entendit le blond glousser et lui jeta un coup d'oeil alors que, lui aussi, s'allongeait sur son lit, souriant tout aussi betement. Draco plongea ensuite son regard dans les yeux emeraudes du Survivant, l'arrachant a sa degustation.

"Dis moi, Harry ...

"Nh ?

"Comment tu as reagi quand tu as decouvert que tu etais un Sorcier ? "

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire alors qu'il se rappelait peu a peu les details de ce jour qui avait change sa vie. Ce jour ou il avait recu cette lettre de Poudlard, que les Dursley lui avaient empeche de lire tout d'abord. Puis l'arrivee de Hagrid, ce soir de tempete. Le jour de son anniversaire.

"Je dois dire que j'ai ete plutot surpris ... Mais le fait d'apprendre que j'allais quitter les Dursley pour aller apprendre la Sorcellerie m'a tellement rejoui ...

"Les Dursley ... ce sont les gens chez qui tu vis ?

"Oui, ma tante et mon oncle ... et mon gros cousin Dudley ... Ma tante est la soeur de ma mere, et le soir ou mes parents ont ete tues, c'est le seul endroit ou Dumbledore et les autres ont trouve ou me mettre ... la seule famille qui me restait ...

"Et ... tu ne les aime pas trop, c'est ca ? ... "

Harry se redressa de son lit et eut un rire sans joie, plus proche du ricanement qu'autre chose.

"Je dois dire que passer une partie de mon enfance a dormir dans un placard et a eviter mon cousin et ses copains pour qu'ils ne me tapent pas dessus, a eux tous ayant un QI equivalent a celui d'un puceron, ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont je revais le plus ... "

Le blond lui jeta un regard choque.

"Tu dormais dans un placard ?

"Sous l'escalier ... entre autre ...

"M ... Mais ... pourquoi !

"Tout simplement parce que Tonton et Tata ne peuvent pas me voir en peinture et ne supportent pas la moindre allusion au monde magique ...

"Ca a du etre l'horreur quand ils ont decouvert que tu etais un Sorcier ...

"Erm ... Eux le savaient deja depuis un bon bout de temps ... L'enfant de deux Sorciers finit generalement en Sorcier ... mais la version officielle de la mort de mes parents etant un accident de voiture ...

"Ils ... ne t'ont jamais dit la verite ?

"Non ... avant que je recoive la lettre, je ne savais meme pas que les Sorciers existaient ...

"A ouais ... quand meme ... "

Le Serpentard paraissait totalement bouche bee devant ces revelations. Voire meme, gene d'etre ainsi projete dans la vie privee du Survivant, qu'il avait jusque la considere comme un gamin arrogant et gate par Dumbledore. Comprenant son embarras, Harry lui adressa un sourire complice.

"Mais toi ... imagine ... si tu etais ne CracMol ... "

Il vit le blondinet rouler des yeux et, d'un air theatral, paser sa main sur son coeur (de l'autre cote, cretin ...).

"Merlin ... A tout les coups, mon pere m'aurait fait la peau ... "

Le brun eclata de rire et mordit a nouveau dans sa plaquette de chocolat.

"Essaie de voir ca, ajouta t il, l'Heritier de Lucius Malfoy, le Sorcier le plus riche de tout le monde Magique, n'est pas capable de tenir une baguette ... "

Draco roula a nouveau des yeux et fit une grimace comqiue, sous le regard amuse du Survivant.

"Tu sais, ajouta plus serieusement le Serpentard, je pense que si j'avais vraiment ete un CracMol, mon pere aurait eut vite fait de m'envoyer dans une famille Moldue et m'aurait oublie tout aussi rapidement ... Ce qu'il veut, c'est un heritier qui sache se tenir en societe, bien parler et un bon Sorcier ...

"Ne dis pas ca ... Ton pere tient a toi bien plus qu'il ne le laisse paraitre ... "

Draco lui lanca alors un regard suspicieux.

"Comment peut tu dire ca, tu ne le connais pas ... "

Le Gryffondor rougit legerement, et, dans un geste vague, tenta d'aplatir ses emches eparses sur son crane.

"Euh ... c'est ton pere, tout de meme ... il ne peut pas etre aussi insensible que tu le dis ... "

Le blond eut alors un sourire un peu triste et passa a son tour sa main dans ses cheveux. Ceux ci se detacherent alors du ruban de soie qui les retenait et devalerent le long de ses epaules en une cascade doree. Allonge ainsi sur le lit, habille dans des vetements moldus, sans son uniforme scolaire, Draco Malfoy ressemblait a n'importe quel adolescent. Non plus a l'heritier d'une des plus grandes lignees de Sorcier.

Son regard afflige etait fixe sur un point en face de lui, perdu dans le vague. Lentement, Harry se leva de son lit et alla s'allonger a ses cotes, s'attirant un regard ahuri et scandalise.

"Potter ... Qu'est ce que ... ! "

Harry lui cloua les levres d'un baiser rapide, avant de passer ses doigts caressants dans les longues meches blondes. Encore un peu perplexe, les sourcils fronce, le Serpentard le laissa finalement faire sans rien dire.

"Alors ... les rumeurs disant qur tu etais homo etaient vraies ... "

Harry eut un sourire doux et cligna des yeux.

"Oui ... Ca te choque ? "

Le blod detacha son regard de lui et regarda a nouveau en face de lui.

"Non, pas vraiment ... Ca m'etonne juste un peu ... "

Il fronca les sourcils et lui adressa un sourire railleur.

" « Le Grand Harry Potter est une folle ! »

"Merlin ! s'exclama le concerne en explosant de rire. Un vrai titre a la Rita Skeeter !

"Oui ... et de quoi faire jacasser le monde des Sorciers pour les quinze prochaines annees ...

"Tsss ... Les vingt prochaines annees, s'il te plait ... Un peu plus d'estime a mon egard ... "

Draco lui envoya un sourire plein de dents et roula sur le cote, pour se retrovuer allonge sur le dos. Il sentit le corps chaud du Survivant venir se coller a lui.

"Et ne t'avises surtout pas de venir me tripoter pendant mon sommeil !

"Je ne m'y risquerais pas ... Je n'ai pas envie de me faire castrer ... "

Le blond sourit doucement et laissa le Gryffondor se bouiner contre lui. Il sentait encore sur ses levres le gout sucre de celles de Harry, mele a celui du chocolat.

"Harry ? ...

"Nh ?

"Tu ... Tu l'as deja fait ? ...

"Gneuh ?

"A... Avec un homme, je veux dire ... "

Un sourire etirant ses levres pleines, Harry se redressa et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la poitrine du blond. Il se pencha un peu sur lui et son sourire s'elargit.

"Pourquoiiiiii ?

"C ... Comme ca ! repliqua le Serpentard, rougissant furieusement.

"Fufufu ... ne me dis pas que c'etait ton premier baiser ...

" ...

"Mon Dieu ... j'ai vole le premeir baiser de Draoc Malfoy ... "

Celui ci rougit un peu plus et tenta de repousser le brun, pour pouvoir lui tourner le dos (ouais mais c'est assez risque, ca aussi ...), mais Harry fut plus rapide et il posa ses mains sur ses epaules pour l'immobiliser.

"Excuse moi ... Je n'aurais pas du reagir comme ca ... "

Il s'inclina un peu plus sur lui et s'empara a nouveau de ses elvres, avec plus de douceur que la fois precedente. Il sentit le corps du Serpentard se tendre sous lui, ses levres fines se serrer alors qu'il les caressait avec sa langue. Quand il se redressa, Draco avait toujours les yeux fermes et des meches eparses tombaient sur son front.

"Je suis si doue que ca ? "

Le blond ouvrit brusquement les paupieres et lui jeta un regard sombre, les joues encore rougies. Harry se laissa alors tomber contre son epaule, et entoura son cou avec son bras.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as jete ton devolu sur moi ...

"Nan ... mais je sais que ca te gene ... alors je m'amuse un peu ...

"Cretin de Gryffondor ... "

Il entendit le blond pouffer contre lui et reposa sa tete sur le matelas.

"Alors ... tu l'as deja fait ?

"Tu veux encore un bisou ?

"Tu veux une claque ?

"Mpff ... Oui, je l'ai deja fait ...

"Serieux !

"Oui, si je te le dis ...

"Avec qui ?

"La, je crois que c'est ma vie privee ...

"Quelqu'un que je connais ?

"Yap ...

"Quelqu'un ... a Poudlard ?

"Si on veut, moui ...

"Dis moi c'est qui ...

"Nan.

"Allez, soit pas vache ...

"Meu.

"Potter, abruti ...

"Et toi, t'es trop curieux ...

"On me l'a deja dit, ca ... "

Draco alla pincer la chair tendre jsute sous la fesses de son ancien ennemi, qui poussa un cri de vierge effarouchee (genre "Kyaaah ! ").

"Tu vas me dire c'est qui ?

"Nan. "

Le blond eut alors une moue renfrognee et pasa son bras sous sa tete, regardant le plafond avec lassitude.

"Dis, Draco ...

"Quoi ?

" ... Tu boudes ? ...

"Nan.

"Mouais bon ... C'etait vraiment ton premier baiser ? "

Il vit le visage du Serpentard prendre une jolie couleur tomate.

"Oui ...

"Ca m'etonne ... t'as pourtant du succes avec les nanas ...

"Ouais, mais je ...

"T'es gay ?

"Non ... je n'ai ... pas pris le temps ... "

Rougit un peu plus.

"P ... Pardon ? "

Draco se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux en un geste convulsif.

"On voit bien que tu ne connais pas mon pere ! Toujours a me dire de travailler plus ! Et, en plus de ca, avec le Quidditch ... pas de temps a consacrer aux filles ... "

Le Survivant esquissa un sourire doux, se leva a son tour et glissa lui aussi sa main dans les cheveux blonds, autant pour les remettre en place que pour en gouter et en apprecier la texture. Draco lui jeta un nouveau regard mefiant et haussa un sourcil.

"Tu ne me fais pas du rentre dedans, la, au moins ?

"Je t'ai deja dit que, a ce niveau, tu ne m'interesses pas ... Ne te fais pas d'inquietudes, tu peux dormir en paix, je ne viendrais pas me masturber au dessus de ta tete ...

"Je te remercie ... "

Harry eut alors un rire discret et se leva du lit de son compagnon pour aller rejoindre le sien, ainsi que sa plaquette de chocolat, qui ne demandait qu'a etre achevee.

_Premier jour, et deja beaucoup de rebondissments !_

_Pour qui le public va t il voter ? Qui sera donc le plus populaire aupres des auditeurs ?_

A SUIVRE

Ouargh ... Ca commence bien, tiens ... Faut que je raccourcisse mes chapitres aussi ... Reviews ?


	3. Premiere Dispute ° Premiere Beuverie

Poudlard Story 

Auteur : Niea Chan

Version de Bouboutix : http: : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, debile, inutile

Couples : Gniahahaha, vous verrez en temps voulu ! (meme si c'est pas tres tres dur a deviner …)

Sujet : Dumbledore, desireux d'ameliorer les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, decide de tenter une experience : filmes par 50 cameras et 200 micros, enfermes dans un loft de 450 m2, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy parviendront ils a cohabiter ?

Disclaimer : Les personages tortures dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais a Mme J K Rowling, ainsi que le concept de jeu integer dans cette fic, mais a … borf allez … m6 … voui voui, je sais … j aurais du bruler mon brouillon … trop taaaaard … De plus, je ne tiens pas compte (ou pas vraiment quoi) du Tome 5 de la saga … va falloir que je me fasse a cette idée quand meme … va falloir un jour que je me dise que …. Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Peux pas ! Argh …

Commentaires : Bon … a l'origine, ceci etait cense etre une fic commune entre ma Boubouchi et moi meme, MAIS, ma cher soeurette m a paru motivee a un point que nous avons communement decide de faire chacun de notre cote, et de publier les deux trucs afin de faire lire nos frasques et nos idees differentes sur le sujet a tout le monde … MAIS (oui encore un), je pense que je vais finalement etre la seule a la publier, etant donne que je n ai meme pas une once de nouvelle concernant la possible existence d'un commencement de phrase chez Boubou … Donc voila …A l origine, fic commune, au final, fic perso …a part si ma Boubou cheri se reveille soudainement pour commencer son oeuvre …Mais ca parait mal barre pour le moment … mais … qui sait ?

**Reviews :**

Artemis : Le premier de Harry ? … gniehehehehehe …

Ivrian : Merci pour ta review ! Sinon, niveau chapitres … Pour le brouillon, j'en suis deja au … 7eme, et c'est pas encore fini donc … Quelques chapitres !

Chris : Merci pour tes reviews ! et bonne annee a toi aussi !

£iover : Harry ? Excite ? Noooon, comme si … erm …

Nee Chan et Chana : Lucius qui se marre comme un debile … Je le vois bien en train de se tremousser moi … -) Sinon l histoire du vote, c etait juste histoire de copier encore un peu plus la tele realite, mais non tout le monde reste jusqu au bout ! hehehe …Merci pour la review !

Mimi : Vala la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plaira ! Merci !

Selann : Merci pour ta review !

Crazy Snape : Voui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi pour Sirius et Harry … et c'est encore pire dans ce chapitre …

Minerve : Des tablettes de chocolats ? oui je pense que ca doit pouvoir se trouver, gniehehehe (se roule sur le sol).

Bon, un beau chapitre bien long … Promis, j'ai jamais regarde de tele realite ! (trop con)(sauf le jour ou l'autre greluche du loft 1 s'est barree et que Steevy s'est mis a braire dans son micro, j'etait morte de rire …). En tout cas, ils seraient tous parfait pour entrer dans un de ces trucs … Pardonnez moi …

Sinon, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la version de Bouboutix ! Meme sujet mais ca va sans doute aprtir sur des trucs un peu beaucoup differents … A voir !

**Chapitre 2 : Premiere dispute ° Premiere beuverie.**

Jour 1 8h PM

Hary etait allonge sur son lit et feuilletait un magazine moldu, don't il avait fait l'acquisition juste avant d'entrer dans le lof, et Draco, assis au pied du sien, lisait l'ouvrage sur le Quidditch qu'il avait emporte avec lui. Mais le jeune Serpentard ne pouvait s'empecher d'etre intrigue par l'objet que le brun avait sorti de son sac un peu plus tot. C'etait un objet plat avec la forme d'une roué, grande comme une faluche de pain, et don't un fil partait d'un cote pour se separer en deux. Les extremites, Harry les avait enfoncees dans ses oreilles et paraissait a moitie sourd a present.

"Hey ... Harry ... souffla le brun. "

Voyant que celui ci ne reagissait pas, il attrapa une paire de chaussettes roulees en boule et la lui lanca, s'attirant un regard somber. Le Gryffondor retira un des ecouteurs de son oreille et relanca les chaussettes a son proprietaire.

"C'est quoi ca ? demanda alors le blond en designant l'appareil.

"Un lecteur CD, mon petit ignard de Sang Pur. Ca sert a ecouter de la musique sans emmerder tout les voisins. Elles etaient propres au moins tes chaussettes "

Il lui tendit ensuite un de ses ecouteurs et lui indiqua comment le mettre dans son oreille afin que celui ci ne tombe pas. Le voyant esquisser un sourire ravi a l'ecoute de la musique, il ne put empecher ses propres levres de s'etirer.

"Decidement, vous, les "vrais" Sorciers, vous ne savez pas tout ce que vous manquez au niveau technologie moldue ... rien que ca, les portables, la tele ...

"Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est con ... "

Alors que les deux s'appretaient a se replonger dans leurs lectures respectives, un coup fut frappe a la porte. Sirius passa ensuite sa tete dans l'entrebaillement.

"A table, les enfants.

"On arrive.

"Les enfants "

Tout deux abandonerent finalement musique et bouquins et, suivant les traces de l'Animagus dans les escaliers, se dirigerent vers la cuisine. Dobby, monte sur un tabouret et vetu d'un splendide tablier a fleurs (avec marque dessus "Le cuisinier veut un bisou "), achevait de preparer le repas, pendant que Sirius fouillait dans le frigo. Draco jeta un regard circulaire.

"Ou est le Professeur Rogue ?

"Il va arriver ... et n'oublie pas que tu dois l'appeler par son prenom ...

"Ah, ouais, c'est vrai ... "

Et, en effet, Severus arriva quelques instants apres. Le blond lui jeta un regard etonne alors qu'il s'installait a table. Les yeux encore un peu rougis, il etait plus pale qu'a l'accoutumee, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son front. Ses longues mains blanches tremblaient legerement alors qu7il touchait du bout des doigts son couteau pour le redresser.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel etat ? ... Draco s'assit alors a ses cotes et lui adressa un sourire doux, reconfortant, ravi de voir briller une pointe de reconnaissance dans les yeeux noirs.

"Severus, tu veux un verre de vin "

Le blond vit le Maitre de Potions rougir legerement, lever un regard hesitant et indecis vers l'Animagus, pour lui bredouiller un "Oui" embarasse et de replonger le nez dans son assiette vide. De son cote, Sirius lui jeta un regard desole, la bouteille de vin en main. Le blond fronca les sourcils. Il avait du se passer quelque chose entre eux deux pour que le Professeur reagisse de cette maniere.

Les deux Gryffondors s'installerent finalement a table et Dobby amena l'entree. Des concombres a la creme fraiche, avec un peu de poivre et de sel, de la salade sauce vinaigre balsamique et des tomates mozzarela avec la meme auce que la laitue baaaaaaaave ... bouffe, sujet tabou en ce moment ... serais je en manque ? noooooooon .. enfin, presque pas ... veux du nutellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !. Les quatre convives debuterent leur repas dans un silence quasi religieux, aucun n'osant le briser en lancant la conversation.

Draco ne cessait d'observer les deux adultes, Severus qui ne levait pas les yeux de son assiette et Sirius, qui ne le quittait pas lui du regard, l'air implorant et limite desespere. Harry, lui, ne se souciant que de ce qui se trovuait dans son assiette, se baffrait avec joie apres les epreuves de la journee.

"Professeur Rogue, couina la petite voix de l'Elfe de Maison, vous ne mangez pas ?

"Euh ... si ... mais je n'ai pas tres faim ...

"Tu ne manges pas assez, Severus ... "

Le Professeur rougit un peu plus apres la remarque de l'ancien prisonnier et se ratatina encore un peu dans sa chaise, la tete enfoncee dans ses epaules. Debarassant la table des hors d'oeuvre d'un claquement de doigt, Dobby fit ensuite apparaitre le plat principal, qui se composait donc de poulet roti, de patates dorees au four et de petits pois, le tout accompagne de la sauce qui allait avec. Harry eut un regard emerveille vers tout ca et se tourna vers les deux adultes.

"Le poulet ... On peut le manger avec les doigts ?

"Euuuuuh ... si ca t'amuses, oui ...

"Yohooo "

Les yeux petillants de joie, le Survivant tendit son assiette vers le plat alors que Dobby lui indiquait d'un signe qu'il etait pret a servir.

"Mr Potter desire t il un morceau en particulier ?

"La cuisse "

nda : Si cette scene peut paraitre familiere a certains lecteurs (au hasard ... Bouboutix ?), ce ne serait que pur alea de la vie, les personnages presents dans cette fic etant le produit de l'imagination de JK Rowlings

La fin du repas fut ponctuee par l'arrivee des fromages bave un peu plus sur le clavier, puis des desserts : un crumble aux pommes et un brownies au chocolat, genereusement arroses de creme anglaise se roule par terre ... qui a ose dire que c'etait toujours les meme desserts dans mes fics ? Pas ma faute si je ne sais faire que ca ... enfin a peu pres que ca ... Devenu un peu plus bavard, bien que ce fut avec la bouche remplie de tout et n'importe quoi, Harry detendit l'ambiance sans reellement s'en rendre compte, papotant a tout va a propos de ce qui lui passait par la tete comme Gogo ... sauf qui lui fait chier son monde, et ca la plante plutot, l'atmosphere ... Atmosphere, atmosphere, est ce que j'ai une gueule d'atmosphere ? ... pardon, pas pu m'en empecher ...

Le repas finalement acheve, le cafe arriva, pour les deux adultes, Harry et Draco se contentant du sucre qui allait avec. Se levant finalement de sa chaise pour aller porter sa tasse de cafe (vide) dans le lave vaisselle (plein), Severus entendit derriere lui le raclement des trois autres chaises, indiquant que ses colocataires faisaient de meme. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, actionnee par Draco, qui proposait au Survivant un jeu d'echec magique.

Puis, il sentit le corps chaud de l'Animagus jsute a ses cotes, qui portait egalement sa tasse dans le lave vaisselle. Il sentit sa main chaude, brulante se poser sur son flanc pour le decaler en douceur, afin que le Gryffondor puisse se debarasser de sa tasse.

"Sev' ... Tu devrais faire attention ... tu manges vraiment trop peu ... tu vas finir par tomber malade ..."

Severus eut une grimace de colere. Ca, c'etait vraiment la goutte d'eau qui faisait deborder le vase. Il lanca la tasse qu'il tenait encore dans la main, qui alla se fracasser sur le sol, et se tourna vers l'Animagus pour lui jeter un regard assassin. Il le gifla ensuite avec force.

"C ... Comment oses tu critiquer ma facon de vivre ! J'en ai marre, Black ! Marre de toujours t'avoir sur le dos depuis toutes ces annees "

Alertes par les bruits provenant de la cuisine, les deux adolescents s'etaient empresses de revenir et assistaient a la dispute, l'air sidere et impuissant.

"Je n'en peux plus de toi ! Pourquoi donc ais je acepte la prpositin de ce vieux fou ! Ne t'approche plus de moi "

Il le poussa ensuite hors de son chemin et se precipita vers l'escaliers, sans prendre garde aux deux eleves qui s'etaient rues au dernier moment de devant la porte pour ne pas subir le meme sort que l'ancien prisonnier. Il penetra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte a cle derriere lui, et se jeta sur son lit.

La joue encore rougie par le coup qui venait de lui etre porte, Sirius regardait avec stupefaction le couloir vide, ou venait de disparaitre le Professeur. Il vit ensuite Draco s'avancer vers lui, l'air mauvais.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez bien pu lui faire, mais je vous demande de le laisser en paix, a present ... Je ne veux plus que vous alliez le deranger.

"Cela ne te regarde absolument pas. C'est une histoire entre Severus et moi et tu n'es absolument pas en droit de me critiquer. "

Le blond eut un regard menacant, et Sirius s'empressa de lui en rendre un, equivalent.

"Peut etre, mais le Professeur Rogue est tres important a mes yeux ... et je refuse que vous lui fassiez du mal ... "

Sirius ferma les yeux et se massa doucement les tempes.

"Ce n'est pas moi, qui lui fait le plus de mal, mais ses propres souvenirs ... ma presence ne fait que les lui rappeler, malheureusement ...

"Dans ce cas la, ne vous approchez plus de lui, et tout ira pour le mieux. "

Le blond quitta egalement la piece sur ces mots, le dos droit, laisant l'Animagus encore plus furieux. Toujours a cote de la porte, Harry l'observait, l'air indecis. Si tout commencait deja a deraper des le premier jour, personne n'allait tenir deux mois ainsi. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter le Maitre de Potions de la sorte pour qu'il se mette dans des etats pareils ? Bon pas pour dire qu'il avait un temperament calme et pose habituellement, mais c'etait la premiere fois que Harry le voyait ainsi. Il lui avait paru a la fois dans une colere noire, mais aussi desespere et suppliant. Tellement fragile.

Un sourire doux aux levres, Harry alla se blottir dans les bras de son parrain, cherchant a le calmer et a le reconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. L'homme paraissait terriblement ebranle par la violnte reaction du Professeur de Potions.

"Sirius ... Pourquoi cherches tu a te rapprocher ainsi de Rogue ? N'etiez vous pas ennemis pendant vos annees a Poudlard ?

"C ... Cela fait parti du principe de cette epreuve et je ...

"Sirius. "

L'Animagus poussa un soupir las et alla se rasseoir sur une chaise, son neveu toujours accroche a lui.

"Parce que je n'ai pas pu l'aider alors qu'il en avait besoin ... ou plutot, je ne l'ai pas aide ... alors que j'aurais du ...

"C'est encore cette histoire de Cabane Hurlante et de Remus poilu et baveux ?

"Non ... c'est quelque chose ... de plus grave ... "

Harry redressa la tete et jeta a l'homme un regard interrogateur.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passe ?

"Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire ... "

Il caressa affectueusement les meches rebelles du jeune homme et lui sourit doucement.

"Tu sais ... tu ressembles de plus en plus a James, toi ...

"Ouais, c'est ce qu'on me dit ... "

Il ecarta doucement les bras pour permettre au jeune homme de s'eloigner et le regarda monter les escaliers pour retourner a sa chambre. L'esprit encore trouble, il entreprit ensuite de ramasser les restes de la tasse que le Professeur avait brise.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le Serpentard, pour le trouver assis contre le pied de son lit, l'air sombre. Il s'installa a ses cotes et posa sa tete sur son epaule, les yeux clos.

"J'ai essaye d'aller voir le Professeur Rogue, dans sa chambre, commenca le blond, mais sa porte etait fermee et il ne repondait pas quand je l'appelais ...

" ...

"Et ... je crois aussi ... qu'il pleurait ... "

Le Survivant ouvrit les yeux et regarda son colocataire. Ses grands yeux gris, dont les pupilles etaient d'une largeur incroyable, etaient grand ouvert, sa peau pale bien plus blafarde que d'habitude. L'etat de son Professeur l'avait reellement boulverse. Harry passa alors une mains dans ses chveux et l'attira contre lui.

"Si tu veux pleurer, ne te genes pas ...

"Jamais face a toi, imbecile ... "

Il resta tout de meme blotti contre le torse du brun.

"J'ai essaye de tirer les vers du nez de mon parrain, annonca le Gryffondor, et il a refuse de m'en parler ... Mais ca a l'air d'etre grave ... bien plus grave qu'on le pense ... "

Il sentit le blond acquiecer en silence contre lui.

"Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'en meler ...

"Je refuse de laisser le Professeur Rogue ainsi !

"Peut etre, mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Ce sont des adultes, ils peuvant regler ca entre eux. Ca pourrait etre pire si on vient fouiller la ou ca ne nous regarde pas.

"Comme si ca t'avais empeche d'aller fouiner dans le passe ...

"Ahem ... j'etais encore jeune et inconscient ...

"Mouais ... "

Les deux jeunes hommes pousserent un soupir de concert et le blond se libera des bras de son compagnon. Il avait le droit de se laisser aller de temps en temps, mais pas trop longtemps, et pas trop souvent non plus. Il avait une reputation a tenir, tout de meme. Il observa un instant le brun .

"En tout cas, je suis decide a decouvrir ce qui se passe ... avec ou sans ton aide ... A toi de voir si tu veux te joindre a moi, Potter ... "

Le Survivant fronca les sourcils. Fouilloter dans le passe de son parrain et de son Professeur de Potions l'effrayait un peu (un sort est si vite parti) mais la curiosite l'emporta finalement sur la raison.

"Je te suis Malfoy. "

Le blond eut un sourire carnassier, devoilant ses dents blanches et parfaites, et tendit la main a son nouvel allie, souhaitant officialiser au maximum leur nouvelle entente. Harry haussa un sourcil, attrapa la main du jeune homme et le tira brusquement vers lui, pour poser ses levres sur les siennes. Quand ils se separerent, Draco avait un joli teint tomate. Il passa ses doigts sur ses levres et fronca les sourcils.

"Je croyais que je ne t'interessais pas ...

"Finalement, tu as plus d'interet que je ne pensais ... Tu vas meme finir par me plaire ...

"N'espere rien de mon cote ...

"On verra ... "

Ce fut au tour du Gryffondor d'esquisser un sourire de predateur. A sa vue, le blond ne put s'empecher de fremir, et de penser qu'il avait conclu plus qu'un accord. Le brun paraissait plus que decide a le seduire pour ensuite le devorer tout cru. Il allait lui prouver qu'on n'obtient pas un Malfoy aussi facilement, tout puceau qu'il est.

Il rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arriere, evaluant son sex appeal sur le Survivant, et grimpa sur son lit en remuant agreablement des fesses, conscient du regard bavant du jeune homme sur lui. Il en avait decourage plus d'un(e) dans le passe, Potter allait etre du gateau a cote d'eux.

"Alors ... ce petit jeu d'echec ? souffla le blond, assis sur son lit, les reins cambres.

"Non ... j'ai mieux ... un petit defi a te proposer ... "

Voyant un air interesse se peindre sur le visage du Serpentard, il monta sur son propre lit et s'y assit en tailleur, attirant son sac sur ses genoux.

"Ca doit exister chez les Sorciers ... Le Poker ...

"Oui, je connais, confirma le blond, mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi et ...

"Qui te parle d'argent ? ... Streap Poker, tu connais ?

" ... Oui ...

"Ca te tente "

Le blond se plongea alors en pleine reflexion. C'etait plus tentant qu'il ne le souhaitait. Et cela pouvait etre amusant. Surtout si Potter perdait. Mais si LUI perdait ... C'etait un risque a prendre ...

Il hocha finalement la tete en signe d'acceptation. Harry eut alors un sourire satisfait et diabolique, et sortit le paquet de cartes de son sac.

"C'est un jeu Moldu, interdit de l'ensorceler ... Et il faut suivre les regles ... Pas d'inventions de regles en cours de jeu, pas de coups foireux ...

"Comme si ...

"T'es pas Serpentard pour rien ... "

Il entendit le blond emettre un sifflement amuse, et mit le jeu en place, repartissant les cartes sur son lit. Il fit un signe de la main au jeune homme pour qu'il le rejoigne sur son propre matelas et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Ok ... C'est parti ... "

o°O°o

Les coups de poing du jeune Malfoy sur sa porte s'etant eteints depuis au moins cinq minutes, Severus en deduit que celui ci avait enfin regagne sa chamber. Il redressa la tete, qu'il avait enfoui dans son oreiller, et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte. Il essuya les dernieres larmes de rage qui coulaient sur ses joues et se releva, s'asseyant contre son oreiller pose sur le devant de son lit.

Il etait encore furieux contre l'Animagus de vouloir se meler de sa vie privee avec tant de hargne alors qu'il n'avait rien a y faire. Toujours le meme. Il fronca les sourcils et ramena ses cuisses contre son torse. Il avait toujours tres peu mange et il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes alimentaires pour les beaux yeux de Black ! Pour personne d'ailleurs. L'ancien prisonnier n'avait aucun ordre ni conseil a lui donner !

Il haussa un sourcil. S'il etait tellement en colere contre lui, pourquoi donc continuait il a penser a lui comme ca ? Il secoua la tete pour le chasser de ses pensees (reflechir a autre chose : le ciel bleu, les oiseaux, les sublimes cachots de Poudlard et ses Potions, une pouter et la corde la plus proche). Une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue. Il sursauta violement quand des coups discrets furent frappes a sa porte, l'expulsant hors de ses reves.

"Severus "

Black ! Qu'est ce qu'il venait encore faire ici lui ?

"Severus, je t'en prie, ouvre moi ... "

Le Professeur se renfrogna un peu plus sur son lit et plongea son visage dans ses bras.

"Severus ? Repond ... s'il te plait ... "

Pourquoi donc fallait il qu'il pleure autant a entendre la voix desesperee de l'homme ? Il etouffa un sanglot et tenta de ravaler ses larmes, ressuyant celles qui se deversaient deja sur son visage.

"Sev' ... "

Il savait que l'homme se tenait a present appuye contre la porte, son front reposant sur le bois frois. Il se leva lentement, s'avanca vers la porte et posa ses mains a plat dessus.

"Black ... va t'en ...

"Sev', hoqueta l'Animagus, ouvre moi ...

"Va t'en ...

"Je t'en supplie ... "

Doucement, il tourna la cle dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, jetant un regard froid a l'homme. Sirius rougit legerement et fit un pas vers lui, touchant ses joues humides du bout des doigts. Les yeux percants et durs de l'homme le firent frissoner, alors qu'il le poussait de nouveau dans la chambre et fermait la porte derriere lui. Il enlaca doucement ses epaules et le ramena contre lui, le blotissant contre son corps.

"Sev' ... pardon ... je suis desolee ... "

Il sentit les epaules du Professeur prises de tremblements convulsifs alros qu'il se remettait a pleurer contre lui. Les mains du Maitre des Potions vinrent s'accrocher au pull du Sorcier alors que celles de Sirius reaffermissaient leur etreinte sur le corps de l'homme.

Quand il se fut calme, le Professeur s'eloigna du Gryffondor, gene de son manque de tenue. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il se mette dans des etats pareils quand il se retrouvait aussi proche de l'Animagus ? Heureusement, cela n'etait pas arrive souvent. Cette nuit, il y a quelques annees ... Sirius l'avait serre contre lui e la meme maniere rassurante et familiere, alors que tout deux etaient censes se detester. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il se rappelle cette nuit ? Tout etait fini, depuis longtemps, plus la peine de ruminer sur le sujet.

Il sentit les mains chaudes de l'homme se poser sur ses joues, ses levres contre son front. Il leva un regard meduse vers l'Animagus, qui lui repondit par un sourire tendre.

"Pardon, Sev' ... Je suis desole de ne pas etre venu, cette nuit la ... C'est impardonnable de ma part ...

"Oui ...

"Me pardonneras tu ?

"Ce n'est plus une question de pardon, a present ... Trop de temps s'est ecoule depuis cet evenement ... Je t'en ai voulu trop d'annees apres ca pour pouvoir effacer tout ca de ma memoire, comme ca ...

"Je ne te demande pas de l'effacer ... Je ne peux pas moi meme accepter mon comportement de cette nuit la ... Je veux juste pouvoir t'aider a present que je peux le faire ...

"Je ne vois pas comment tu peux m'aider ... Ta presence ne cesse de me rappeller cet incident ... Je ne peux rien faire a cela ... Le fait de te voir fait remonter les terreurs que j'ai pu avoir cette nuit ... et l douleur ... "

L'Animagus eut un sourire triste et glissa les meches noires du Professeur derriere ses oreilles.

"Dans ce cas la, il faut que nous apprenions a nous connaitre l'un l'autre ... Peut etre, ensuite, tu accepteras ma personne a tes cotes ... Laisse moi te venir en aide et rattraper le temps perdu ... " La vache, que tu parles bien Sirius, quand tu veux(Ta gueule toi).

Severus leva vers lui ses grands yeux sombres, encore envahis par la tristesse et la peur.

"Black ... "

L'Animagus le serra alors contre lui avec force.

"Appelle moi Sirius ... "

o°O°o

Draco avala une nouvelle goulee de biere, jeta un regard sombre et un peu vaseux au jeu, pour ensuite retirer son tee shirt, s'empetrant dans les nombreux trous. Harry emit un rire bete, tout aussi allume que son colocataire. S'etant retrouves a cours de Malibu Tequila tres vite au cours du jeu, ils avaient jete leur devolu sur le pac de douze bieres qui refroidissait au frigo.

A present, ils gloussaient tout les deux d'un que l'un d'eux se plantait en allant chercher quelque chose dans la piece (en general, une nouvelle canette de biere), se cassant la gueule en beaute alors que rien ne se trouvait sur le chemin. Le Survivant s'enfonca la tete dans l'oreiller et jeta un oeil appreciateur au torse pale de son compagnon, que celui ci venait de decouvrir.

Il avanca une main vers celui ci et frola sa poitrine avec douceur, s'attirant un regard digne d'une amphore.

"Weu ... T'as les tetons tout durs ... "

Draco baissa les yeux vers son propre torse, un sourcil hausse.

"Ah ouais ... Ca doit etre la biere ... "

Ils se regarderent et exploserent de rire. Harry ramassa le jeu et le distribua a nouveau, apres s'y etre pris a trois fois avant de reussir a rassembler toutes les cartes en un seul et meme paquet.

"Bon ... on continue ...

"Ouais "

Le blond engloutit une nouvelle rasade d'alcool, s'etouffant a moitie avec.

o°O°o

Sirius tendit une tasse de cafe au Professeur, qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Il s'installa a cote de lui sur le canape, observant d'un oeil distrait le programme moldu qui passait a la tele. Un programme de divertissement avec des gugus qui apprenaient a chanter pour etre le meilleur. Et sur une autre chaine, encore d'autres ploucs enfermes dans une baraque pour un temps determine avec une somme d7argent colossale a la cle pour le couple gagnant. Comment pouvait on etre assez stupide pour participer a ce genre de truc ?

Il vit Severus s'agiter a ses cotes, l'air gene, le nez plonge dans sa tasse de cafe.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

"Black ... Ton bras ...

"Mon br ... "

L'Animagus se tourna vers le morceau en question, qui semblait causer tellement de gene au Professeur. Et, en effet, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il avait passe son bras derriere l'homme, sur le haut du canape, entourant ainsi ses epaules. Il le ramena vers lui.

"Errrm ... Excuse moi ... Un reflexe, sans doute ...

"Sans doute ... "

Severus but une nouvelle gorgee de cafe, conscient du regard de l'homme sur lui. Il le trouvait bien proche de lui, d'ailleurs. Il y avait de la place sur le canape, pas la peine de se coller a lui de la sorte. Il sentait les cheveux fins de l'homme froler son corps, quand le Sorcier remuait. Le parfum naturel de sa peau, de son corps, mele a celui du savon, frappait alors ses narines. Le devinant tendu a sez cotes. Sirius posa une main sur sa cuisse, le faisant se tendre un peu plus.

"Tu veux que je m'eloigne de toi ?

"Je ... Fais comme tu veux ... "

L'Animagus sourit doucement et se decala a l'autre bout du canape, desireux de ne plus gener davantage le Professeur. Puis, a nouveau, il se concentra sur la tele.

Severus, quant a lui, se sentait de plus en plus stresse. Pourquoi donc s'etait il ecarte de lui, alors qu'il ne lui avait pas demande ? Etait ce lui qui desirait ne plus etre a ses cotes ? Il lui avait juste dit de faire comme il voulait. Cela ne l'impliquait en rien. Ou alors, il croyait que c'etait parce que sa presence le genait.

C'est vrai que plus tot, il lui avait avoue que sa vue lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, mais a present ... La chaleur du corps muscle de l'homme ne lui parvenait plus, sa chaleur douce et rassurante. Le soir, il en avait besoin. Terriblement besoin.

Il posa sa tasse vide sur le sol et franchit la distance qui le separait de l'Animagus, s'asseyant contre lui pour pouvoir poser sa tete contre sa poitrine. Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard effare.

"Mais, Severus, que ...

"Shhh ... Ne pose pas de questions ... "

Le bras de l'ancien prisonnier entoura alors les flancs de l'homme, sa main allant se poser contre son ventre plat. D'abord un peu gene de ce contact si proche, Severus finit par s'y faire et a se calmer.

L'emission a la tele etait d'une debilite alarmante, mais cela detendait, de ne pas avoir a reflechir, alors qu'il regardait quelque chose. Ca fait du bien. Il avait besoin de se relaxer, apres cette journee eprouvante, mais aussi apres l'annee scolaire qui venait de se terminer. Et lui qui croyait qu'il allait etre tranquille pendant deux mois.

Plus d'eleves. Plus de cours. Plus de Dumbledore. Mais non. Il se retrouvait a present avec Malfoy et Potter sur les bras, Black par dessus le marche, et la presence invisible mais opressante de Dumbledore sur le dos. Ce n'etait pas vraiemnt le genre de vacances dont il avait reve. Mais, comme cela pouvait tout de meme s'averer interessante ... et utile aux resultats de Potter en Potions ...

"Sirius ...

"Nh ?

"Euh ... Est ce que tu accepterais de ... m'aider a recuperer les niveaux des deux enfants en Potions et en Defense contre les Forces du mal ? ...

"Bien sur. "

Relevant la tete vers lui pour le remercier, Severus vit le sourire beat et satisfait qui etirait les levres charnues de l'homme.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu souris comme ca ? lui demanda t il alors d'un air suspicieux.

"Sirius ... Tu m'as appele Sirius ...

"Imbecile, gronda alors le Maitre de Potions, retirant de son esprit les remerciements qu'il s'appretait a lui adresser.

"Attends, marmonna alors l'Animagus, c'est deja bien plus agreable que quand tu me craches un "Black" a la figure ...

"Oui, bon ... "

Le Professeur se releva doucement du corps chaud de son colocataire, pour se reinstaller convenablement sur le canape, mais celui ci reaffermit alors la prise de son bras sur son dos, le gardant colle a lui. Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard hebete, sentant le rouge envahir son visage.

"Black, qu'est ce que ...

"Shhh ... "

L'Animagus le serra contre son cou, enfouissant lui meme son visage contre sa nuque tendue. Severus posa ses mains sur le torse muscle de l'homme, autant pour s'y retenir que pour ne pas etre force de trop s'y coller sous la pression des bras puissants, le tenant a une distance respectable. Ses doigts frolerent par megarde les tetons durs de l'homme, a travers le tissu fin et souple de son tee shirt. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il se retrouve dans des situations pareilles ?

"Sev' ... "

Le souffle chaud de l'Animagus lui caressa doucement la peau sensible derriere l'oreille. Severus sentit alors les longs doigts, d'une douceur remarquable, se glisser sous son menton pour lui relever la tete. Apres avoir resiste quelques secondes, il se laissa faire, levant un regard suppliant vers le Gryffondor. Celui ci, les pupilles d'une largeur incroyable, se pencha un peu plus sur lui, frolant ses levres avec les siennes.

Le Maitre de Potions, ses mains accrochees aux bras de son colocataire, tenta une derniere fois, faiblement, de se degager, sans succes. Il avait chaud. Tellement chaud. La bouche de l'Animagus effleura encore ses levres.

"Sirius ...

"Monsieur le Professeur de Potions de Poudlard et Monsieur Black desirent ils un autre cafe "

Dans un cri de stupeur, Severus s'ecarta brusquement de l'homme, lui envoyant un coussin dans la figure. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dobby, qui les observait avec etonnement, son visage encore anormalement rougi (a Severus ... ca rouge un Elfe de Maison ?). Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, ignorant les plaintes de douleur du Gryffondor apres sa rencontre subite avec le coussin.

"Non merci, Dobby, reussit il finalement a articuler, nous n'avons besoin de rien ...

"Bien, Monsieur. Dobby peut aller se coucher ?

"Bien sur, Dobby ... Bonne nuit ...

"Bonne nuit, Monsieur le Professeur de Potions de Poudlard ! Bonne nuit, Monsieur Black "(Bonne nuit les Petits !)

Et il gambada jusqu'a la cuisine, comme s'il n'avait rien vu d'etrange dans leurs actes. Severus jeta un regard de biais a l'Animagus, qui se frottait le nez sans grande conviction.

"Seeeev' ... Tu m'as fais mal ...

"Arrete de faire l'enfant, Black ! Imagine, si ca avait ete un des deux gamins !

"Rooh, ils sont grands maintenant ... Ca les aurait pas choques ...

"Bien sur que ca les aurait choques ! Et puis, la question n'est pas la ! Tu n'as pas a agir de la sorte avec moi "

Sirius lui jeta alors un regard torve et repoussa ses cheveux dans son dos.

"Ne parle pas comme si je t'avais force ... Tu ne paraissais pas contre que je t'embrasse. "

Le Maitre de Potions rougit encore et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Quelle humiliation. Se faire surprendre serre dans les bras de Black, soumis et confus, pret a se laisser embrasser, par Dobby (non non il ne va pas sa faire embrasser par Dobby ... Comment ca, je suis pas claire ?). Heureusement que ce n'etait que Dobby. Si l'un des deux adolescents etaient arrives a la place, sa reputation en aurait pris un sacre coup.

"Black, je ...

"Sirius.

"P ... Pardon ?

"Je te l'ai deja dit, appelle moi Sirius.

" ... Oui ...

"Bien. (et on dit "Oui, Maitre" ... nononon, me tape pas Sev' !)

"Sirius ...

"Oui ?

" ...

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a "

Le Gryffondor vit l'homme froncer les sourcils, ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer, puis lever vers lui un regard enerve.

"Imbecile ! Avec tes conneries, tu m'as coupe sur ma lancee et j'ai oublie ce que j'avais a dire !

"Si c'etait pour m'insulter, c'est pas plus mal ...

"Tu parles comme si je ne faisais que ca.

"C'est ce que tu viens de faire ... Et tu me frappes aussi ...

"C'est pas vrai !

"Si c'est vrai ! Ce coussin en est la preuve "

Severus ouvrit la bouche, s'appretant a repliquer, mais n'en fit rien. Il haussa un sourcil avec perplexite.

"On dirait deux enfants ...

"Hehe ... C'est vrai ...

"Te marres pas ...

"On se croirait revenu en pleine enfance ... On joue au Docteur "

BARF.

"Tu vois ! Tu me frappes !

"Tu le meritais "

Ils se regarderent avec defi, les sourcils fronces, l'un face a l'autre, les levres retroussees.

"Des enfants ... ou un couple ...

"Ne t'avance pas trop, Bl ..

"Sirius !

"Black "

Dans un rire joyeux, tel un enfant, Sirius sauta sur son colocataire pour le clouer sous son poids sur le canape, pret a jouer au couple sur le champ. Il serra le Professeur contre lui et lui jeta un regard coquin.

"Black, lache moi tout de suite !

"Non ! Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas decide a m'appeler par mon prenom.

"Alors la ! Tu peux toujours attendre !

"Maiiiiieuh ! Moi je t'appelle bien Severus ...

"Mais je ne te l'ai jemais demande ! Je prefererais encore que tu m'appelles Rogue ...

"Nan. "

Severus tenta de repousser le bute Gryffondor, ses mains vite immobilisees contre ses flancs. Ce qui "forca" Sirius a s'ecraser un epu plus sur lui.

"Black ! Tu m'empeches de respirer ! Casse toi de la !

" ...

"Black !

"Nan. "

Sirius se redressa un peu pour finalement s'asseoir sur son estomac, continuant a bloquer ses bras a l'aide de ses genoux. Il degagea ensuite le front de l'homme, couvert par ses cheveux.

"Black ... Si un des deux gamins entre dans cette piece, tu es mort ...

"C'est ca ... "

Le Professeur ferma les yeux quand il vit les doigts de l'homme s'avancer, vers son visage, pour le lui caresser avec douceur. Quand la main tendre quitta sa peau, aussi soudainement qu'elle y etait arrivee, il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le long du contact (faut dire qu'avec le poids de tout le corps de Sirius, qui n'en fait pas une ramee pour etre plus lege, sur le torax, ca doit aps etre difficile).

Il sentait la chaleur monter encore dans ses joues, leur offrant une belle couleur tomate. Le poids du corps du Gryffondor se retira ensuite de son ventre et il sentit la presence de l'homme pres de sa tete. Ses maisn chaudes entourerent a nouveau son visage.

"Severus ... "

Le susnomme ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir avec terreur le visage du Gryffondor se rapprocher du sien, juste avant que ses levres ne prennent possession des siennes. Tellement surpris, il en oublia de fermer les yeux (et, plus accessoirement, de mettre un second coup de coussin a l'homme). La langue taquine de l'Animagus alla caresser la barriere de ses levres, quemandant l'autorisation pour la franchir, ce que Severus lui refusa.

L'ancien prisonnier se decala alors, une moue boudeuse aux levres, comme un enfant a qui on aurait refuse un jouet. Severus lui jeta alors un regard torve et se redressa.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ca ?

"Parce que j'en avait envie, et toi aussi.

"C ... Comment oses tu pretendre de quoi je pourrais avoir envie ou non "

L'Animagus eu un sourire indulgent et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux.

"Severus ... Cela fait combien de temps que nous nous connaissons ? Meme si notre enfance n'a pas ete des plus joyeuses, a force de nous "frequenter", nous finissons par nous connaitre ... Et puis, des que tu abandonnes ce masque de froideur et de dedain que tu adopte pendant tes cours, il est tellement facile de savoir ce que tu penses ... Pour moi, en tout cas ... "

Le Maitre de Potions, ne sachant que repondre a cela, se leva du sofa, ramassa sa tasse vide sur le sol pour aller la porter a l'evier. Sirius ne le suivit pas. Il se contenta de se reinstaller sur le canape, les yeux fixes sur l'ecran de tele.

Severus laissa tomber sa tasser dans le bac a robinet (allez chercher un synonyme d'evier !), les mains tremblantes. Il aurait voulu que Sirius le retienne, pour ontinuer a lui parler. Lui aussi, avait appris a le connaitre, apres toutes ces annees de scolarite et de haine commune. Jusque la, tout cela lui avait suffi. Il n'avait qu'a hair Sirius, Potter et descendance, ne pas se gener pour le montrer, et c'etait tout. Cela etait necessaire et suffisant pour lui, pour pouvoir garder toute sa haine contre les Maraudeurs, pour continuer a vivre comme il le souhaitait, meme si cela ne lui onvenait plus de puis des annees.

L'evasionde Sirius Black et son retour dans le monde des Sorciers, dans sa vie, avait change sa vision des choses. Black avait passe quinze annees enferme a Azkaban, sans cesse torture mentalement par l'omnipresence des Detraqueurs, et des souvenirs, sans aucune issue de secours. Mais il avait finalement trouve la force et le courage de s'en echapper.

Mais lui, Severus Rogue, etait reste en liberte, alors que Black non, grace a la clemence de Dumbledore (vieux fou). Et pourtant, il n'avait pas plus avance que le Gryffondor. Il etait restait mure dans ses souvenirs et dans sa rancoeur, ne se consacrant qu'a ses Potions et a martyriser et persecuter les petits Gryffondors.

Toutes ces annees ne lui avaient rien apporte, comme si elles n'avaient pas eu lieu. Le retour de Black semblait remettre les rouages de sa vie en route. Les souvenirs et la haine etaient toujours la. Sa vie redemarrait avec la renaissance de Sirius Black. Comme s'il ne pouvait lui meme exister sans lui, sans sa presence.

Severus ouvrit les yeux en grand sous la surprise.

"Ne pas exister sans lui ... " ... Pourquoi donc ? N'etaient ils pas ennemis ? Black et Potter n'avaient jamais manque un moment pour venir lui chercher des crosses, quand ils etaient gamins. Et puis, il y avait toujours cette histoire de Cabane Hurlante ... Pour ca, il n'en avait jamais vraimant voulu a Remus Lupin. Le loup garou, quand il etait dans ses bons moments (C'est a dire, quand la Lune n'etait pas pleine ...) avait toujours ete gentil et tolerant avec lui. Et Peter Pettigrow n'avait jamais eu le moindre interet pour lui, et il etait meme tombe d'un cran de plus (et d'un gros) dans son estime quand il avait appris que c'etait lui qui avait trahi les Potter.

Mais James Potter et Sirius Black. Et apres cette nuit ...

Il frissona a ce souvenir, encore si penible, et ferma les yeux. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette nuit. Il tomba a genoux sur le sol, une main devant son visage pour cacher ses larmes, retenant ses sanglots du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Les bruits sourds des pleurs du Professeur pavenaient a Sirius, toujours assis sur le canape, mais il ne fit rien pour le rejoindre et essayer de le calmer. Il resta a regarder la tele. Il voulait l'aider, mais si le Maitre de Potions de faisait rien de son cote, il ne pouvait arriver a rien. Il ne pouvait y parvenir seul.

Le chagrin du Serpentard le touchait plus qu'il ne le souhaitait, mais il avait peur de se faire rembarrer s'il essayait d'aller le consoler. Ses experiences passees le rendaient plus mefiant quant aux reactions du Professeur.

Il poussa un profond soupir, ses doigts violement resseres autour de sa tasse a moitie pleine, ses yeux emplis de colere fixes sur l'ecran lumineux.

o°O°o

"Gniehehe ... Gagneeeee ... "

Draco, triomphant, posa son ultime combinaison sur le lit, la presentant avec fierte au Gryffondor. Celui ci fronca les sourcils, essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle avec les litres d'alcool qui coulaient dans ses veines, apres qu'ils se soient tout les deux enfiles un nombre impressionant de canettes, bouteilles, tonneaux, brocs de boissons en tout genre. Se grattant le bout du nez, il haussa finalement un sourcil.

"Ve ... On dirait bien ... "

Il passa une main hesitante dans ses cheveux ebouriffes, ses joues rougies. Ils etaient assis face a face sur le lit de Harry, les cartes entre eux deux, vetus uniquement de leurs boxers. C'etait la derniere ligne droite du jeu avant la fin, s'etant retrouves a egalite. Et Harry venait de taper contre un caillou pour se casser magnifiquement la gueule.

Le blond se mit a glousser d'un air bete, devorant deja des yeux le corps muscle de son colocataire. Il avait gagne ... Il designa d'un doigt vacillant le calecon du Gryffondor, essayant de ne pas perdre son equilibre.

"T'as perdu, Potter ... Vire moi ca ... "

Le brun eu une moue boudeuse et commenca a rassembler les cartes, en perdant a caque fois la moitie en cours.

"Nnnrrr ... On pourrait pas juste dire que t'as gange, plutot ? ... "

Il poussa du bout du pied une bouteille de biere vide de son lit, qui tomba sur la moquette avec un bruit sourd.

"Nan ... T'as perdu ... C'est le jeu ...

"Meu ... "

Draco l'observa, les yeux vitreux et brillants (superbe antithese que voila ... c'est bien comme ca que ca s'appelle non ?).

"Si c'est moi qu'avais perdu ... tu aurais pas hesite a me mater ... alors a poil ! J'ai dit ! .. Oulolo, ca touuurne ... "

Harry poussa un grognement et laissa tomber le paquet de cartes sur le sol, qui s'y eparpilla sous le regard fatigue de celui ci. Mais, voyant qu'il ne faisait toujours pas un geste pour retirer son dernier morceau de vetement, le Serpentard decida de prendre les choses en main (mouhahaha) et s'avanca vers lui, le bras tendu vers son boxer.

"Que ... "

Les doigts du jeune homme se refermerent autour de l'elastique de son boxer et le tirerent avec le peu de force qui lui restait, faisant apparaitre le peau pale de ses fesses et de son bas ventre, parseme de poils bruns. Harry reussit a l'arreter juste avant qu'il ne le retire entierement et se jeta en arriere sur le lit, ses mains aussi accrochees a son sous vetement. Suivant le mouvement, Draco s'ecrasa sur le corps de son colocataire, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour essayer d'arriver a ses fins.

"Laisse toi faire, Potter ... Ca va pas te faire mal ...

"Nnh ... "

Le Serpentard se glissa alors entre ses cuisses, sans vraiemnt realiser l'ambiguite de la position, tout comme Harry, trop beurres tout les deux, et fit gliser a nouveau le tissu souple sous les fesses du jeune homme. Un sourire satisfait etira alors ses levres. A ce moment la, la prote s'ouvrit et Sirius fit un pas dans la chambre.

"Ne faites pas trop de bruit, les enfants, Severus vient de se coucher et il a besoinde dor ... "

Il resta bouche bee devant la scene. Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent un peu plus, l'esprit embue, alors que Harry remontait discretement son boxer.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ! hurla alors l'Animagus. Qu'est ce qui vous prend a tout les deux ! Et ces bouteilles ! Vous comptiez nous faire une orgie "

Le visage rougi par la colere, Sirius fit un noveau pas dans la chambre, evidant les bouteilles d'alcool vide qui trainaient sur le sol.

"Des le premier jour ! Dumbledore va finir par croire qu'on est pas assez responsables pour pouvoir nous occuper de deux morpiosn comme vous "

Un petit coussin vola alors a travers le couloir pour heurter le crane de l'Animagus.

"Ferme la, Black. "

Il tourna alors la tete vers la d'ou venait le coussin et la voix, pour apercevoir le Maitre de Potions, l'air endormi. Celui ci semblait s'etre habille a la hate, a peine sorti du lit, un jean et un tee shirt froisee, et observait l'Aniamgus d'un air mauvais.

"Sev' ... Que ...

"Comment veux tu que je dorme si tu beugles comme un ane a travers le couloir ?

"Mais ... euh ...

"Silence. Il se passe quoi "

D'un doigt, Sirius designa l'interieur de la chambre, n'osant pas decrire ce qui s'y trouvait. A son tour, le Professeur y entra et failli s'etouffer avec sa salive en voyait ca. Draco etait toujours allonge sur le Survivant, et tout deux observaient la porte d'un air detendu, completement abrutis par l'alcool.

"Mais ... Qu'est ce que ... ?

"Un abus d'alcool, je dirais ... "

S'accrochant d'une main a la porte, Severus jeta un regard sombre aux deux occupants du lit, tremblant de rage. Estimant qu'il avait assez attendu, le blond recommenca a tirer sur le boxer de son camarade de chambre, sous les cris outres de son proprietaire, meles a des pouffements de joie.

A cette vue, les deux adultes se remirent egalement a hurler (je plains sincerement les voisins), ne sachant pas exactement comment arreter tout ca.

La suite au prochain episode !

Quel est donc ce souvenir qui hante Severus ? Par qui Harry a t il etait depucele ? Draco parviendra t il enfin a ammaser le gain de sa victoire cherement acquise ?


	4. Etre ou ne pas Etre

Poudlard Story

Auteur : Niea Chan

Version de Bouboutix : 2234721 (num de la fic vu que ce plouc accepte pas les urls ...)

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, debile, inutile

Couples : Gniahahaha, vous verrez en temps voulu ! (meme si c'est pas tres tres dur a deviner …)

Sujet : Dumbledore, desireux d'ameliorer les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, decide de tenter une experience : filmes par 50 cameras et 200 micros, enfermes dans un loft de 450 m2, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy parviendront ils a cohabiter ?

Disclaimer : Les personages tortures dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais a Mme J K Rowling, ainsi que le concept de jeu integer dans cette fic, mais a … borf allez … m6 … voui voui, je sais … j aurais du bruler mon brouillon … trop taaaaard … De plus, je ne tiens pas compte (ou pas vraiment quoi) du Tome 5 de la saga … va falloir que je me fasse a cette idée quand meme … va falloir un jour que je me dise que …. Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Peux pas ! Argh …

Commentaires : Bon … a l'origine, ceci etait cense etre une fic commune entre ma Boubouchi et moi meme, MAIS, ma cher soeurette m a paru motivee a un point que nous avons communement decide de faire chacun de notre cote, et de publier les deux trucs afin de faire lire nos frasques et nos idees differentes sur le sujet a tout le monde …Donc voila …A l'origine, fic commune, au final, fic perso …

Promis, j'ai jamais regarde de tele realite ! (trop con)(sauf le jour ou l'autre greluche du loft 1 s'est barree et que Steevy s'est mis a braire dans son micro, j'etait morte de rire …). En tout cas, ils seraient tous parfait pour entrer dans un de ces trucs … Pardonnez moi …

Sinon, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la version de Bouboutix ! Meme sujet mais ca va sans doute partir sur des trucs un peu beaucoup differents … A voir !

Reviews :

Bouboutix : Baka … Apres je vais me faire engueuler parce que les gens vont penser que c est de ma faute si t avances pas … Pas ma faute si tu n as aucun esprit de conviction personnel (oui oui tu es faible, pas d'autre mot …). Et reparle moi de Nutella et je deviens mechante (deja que je suis de dans le pate a cause de telephoe a 6h du mat (meme si je suis tres contente de t'avoir parle ). ET CONTINUE TES FICS ! (merde alors)(je dois tout de meme continuer a tenir mon role de grande soeur malgre leskilometres)

Artemis : La voila Merci !

Selann : Aaah tu verras ca va arriver (pas encore tout de suite mais ca va arriver ) merci pour ta review !

Nee Chan et Chana : Moi aussi, j'aurais bien voulu savoir la suite , Mais le destin, c est le destin (foutu destin va) Sinon, harry depucele par … Hagrid ! … Non non je plaisante, pas taper pas taper '' Merci pour la review !

Chris : Merchi

Natalia : Merci pour ta review J espere que la suite te plaira aussi !

Liloune : borf, c est vrai que cote realisme ''' ma bon … au niveau realisme, je suis pas trop forte donc je fais plutot dans le debile (voire tres debile) faut m'excuser Merci pour ta review !

**Chapitre 3 : Etre ou ne pas Etre (Vatis ze koueshtione) **(qui a ose dire que j'etais une brele en ce qui concernais les titres ?)

Sirius poussa un soupir las et se glissa dans son lit, a plus de quatre heure du matin passee. Il y etait finalement arrive. Harry et Draco s'etait profondement endormis après qu'il ait reussi a convaincre le blond qu'il verrait les fesses de son colocataire un autre jour. Ils allaient probablement avoir une sacree gueule de bois au reveil. Mais cela ne les empechera aucunement de ramasser les bouteilles, restes de bouffe et autres bordels dans la chambre le lendemain, et cela a la main, etant donne que ce brave Bubus leur avait tous gentiment "demande" de lui remettre leurs baguettes, histoire de ne pas avoir de nouveaux cas a Sainte Mangouste, voire un cadavre encombrant sur les bras. Donc, nettoyage traditionnel a la moldue.

Et une fois les deux petits bouts au pieu, il avait eu droit a la crise de nerf de Severus, qui devait apparemment passer la fin de sa rage sur quelqu'un. Et il n'allait pas s'en prendre a ce pauvre Dobby, qui n'etait meme pas au courant de l'affaire et qui roupillait sans doute comme un bienheureux entre la poubelle et le frigo. Bref, une fois la petite crise passee, Sirius l'avait emmene dans la cuisine pour lui faire un avaler un verre d'eau (coupe a la tequila) et lui passer un linge frais sur le visage, histoire d'achever de le calmer.

Puis, le Professeur s'etait ecroule epuise dans ses bras, se laissant guider jusqu'a sa chambre sans broncher. Et la, Sirius l'avait mis au lit, apres l'avoir aide a retirer ses vetements. Il n'avait pas prefere lui demander s'il dormait nu, de peur de se manger une claque. Chose rare en tout cas, deuxieme fois qu'il l'avait couche dans la soiree. Cela n'avait pas du arriver souvent (tellement peu qu'il s'en rappelait meme pas ...). La premiere fois, il avait ete moins docile, quand Sirius l'avait finalement rejoint dans la cuisine.

Honteux d'etre trouve dans un situation aussi humiliante pour lui, il ne l'avait pas laisse l'approcher, l'insultant et pret a le frapper s'il s'avancait un peu trop. Sirius n'avait cesse de lui parler, tentant de le convaincre d'aller se coucher. Tout le monde etait fatigue par la journee. Et Severus particulierement.

Puis, finaleemnt vaincu, le Professeur n'avait plus oppose la moindre resistance. Il avait laisse l'Animagus le prendre dans ses bras et le porter jusqu'a sa chambre, ou il l'avait immediatement mis au lit. Pour le retrouver debout et deja feroce peu apres. Quelle soiree ...

Observant le plafond blanc de sa chambre, la couverture remontee sous son menton, Sirius repensait au moment ou il avait deshabille le Professeur. Mince et blanc. Il sentait encore sous ses doigts le contact avec sa peau douce, qu'il avait prolonge au maximum sans que cela ne paraisse trop louche. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un pervers aux yeux de l'homme. Il ena vait deja assez a faire avec sa reputation de coureur de jupons, bordelique, chercheur d'emmerdes, paresseux et egoiste. Autant ne pas en rajouter a la liste deja bien longue de sa personnalite vue par Severus.

Il poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, cherchant a s'endormir, sans y parvenir. Malgre la fatigue evidente qui envahissait de plus en plus son corps et son esprit, il ne parvenait a trouver le sommeil. Ces deux mois qu'il allait passer en compagnie de ses trois colocataires (quatre si on incluait Dobby pour la semaine) allaient lui permettre d'apprendre a les connaitre davantage et de passer outre des differences de Maisons et des embrouilles que cela creait en general, pour essayer d'elaborer une bonne ambiance dans l'appartement, en evitant les debordements, comme cette nuit ... Donc eviter de stoquer une trop grande quantite d'alcool dans l'appart, afin de ne plus tenter les deux ados a de nouvelles souleries. Ou alors cacher tout ca ... A voir ...

Il se tourna sur le cote, esperant que cela l'aiderait a s'endormir, et remonta la couverture sur ses oreilles. Dormir ...

Il ouvrit un oeil encore endormi. La piece etait plongee dans l'obscurite la plus profonde. Il avait du rever. Alors qu'il refermait les yeux, pret a se rendormir, un nouveau cri perca le calme de l'appartement.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je rangerais seul ! Nous etions deux a mettre le bordel !

"Potter, c'est un ordre ! Lui n'est pas en etat de la faire !

"Arretez de crier, je vous en prie ...

"Arretez de toujours favoriser les elves de votre Maison ! Nous ne sommes plus a Poudlard !

"S'il vous plait ... "

Bon. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil a son reveil. A peine sept heures ... Il fronca les sourcils, fit un effort pour se redresser, poussa un profond soupir, essaya a nouveau, et finalement, se releva dans la position assise. Deja ca de fait. La tete dans le pate, il sortit de son lit, chancelant , et se mit a la recherche de quelques vetements, en essayant d'eviter ce qui pouvait eventuellement trainer par terre, pour ne pas se casser la gueule. Dehors, les cris ne perdaient pas d'intensite et continuaient a voler entre le Professeur et son filleul. Ainsi que les gemissements deDraco. Ayant enfin deniche son boxer et un pantalon, il enfila le tout (et dans le bon ordre), attrapa une chemise qui trainait sur le dossier d'une chaise et poussa la porte de sa chambre.

Les cris s'arreterent alors et les trois autres occupants de l'appartement tournerent la tete vers lui. Sirius, apres trois essais infructueux, parvint a passer un bras dans un des manches de la chemise, puis le second (mais pas dans la meme manche), n'ayant pas le courage par la suite de boutonner tout ca. Severus et Harry se faisaient face, devant la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, et se regardaient ferocement. Draco, lui, se tenait appuye contre Maitre de Potions, le visage blanc (voire, a la limite, vert), un linge frais maintenu contre son front part le Professeur. Il etait apparemment le seul a faire les frais de la cuite de la veille.

"Sirius, il veut que je range le bocson de notre chambre seul sous pretexte que Malfoy est malade !

"C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air tres frais ... "

Lui non plus ne devait pas l'etre. Il passa une main sur son visage, essayant de se reveiller le plus possible.

"Sirius, tu ne vas pas le soutenir, tout de meme !

"Black, on ne peut pas laisser Draco dans cet etat, tu as vu sa tete ? Potter est frais comme un gardon, il peut s'en occuper !

"Arretez de hurler ! "

Les deux belligerants se figerent sous le ton sec de l'Animagus, qui les observait d'un oeil sombre. Il attrapa le blond par le bras, qui poussa un gemissement etouffe, et le tira dans la salle de bain. La, il le fit s'asseoir sur les toilettes (couvercle ferme pour pas qu'il tombe dans la cuvette, n'ayant pas de chaise a disposition), sortit la boite a pharmacie, pour fouiller dedans. Il en sorti finalement une boite de comprimes, qu'il lanca au souffrant (qui la rata d'un bon quarante centimetres).

"Avales en un. "

Le jeune Serpentard obeit et avala une pastille, le regard vaseux. Le voyant vaciller de fatigue, Sirius le prit alors dans ses bras (non sans mal, c'est que c'est pas un gringalet non plus) et le porta jusqu'a sa prpore chambre, celle des garcons n'etant apparemment pas en etat d'accueillir quelqu'un, et le coucha dans son lit, le laissant pronfondement endormi. Il retourna ensuite vers les deux autres, qui n'avaient pas bouge d'un poil, et leur jeta un regard froid.

"Est ce que vous savez quelle il est ?

"Euh ... marmonna Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil a sa montre, sept heure et quart ...

"En bref, bien trop tot pour que vous vous permettiez de meugler comme ca juste en face de ma porte.

"Mais. Sir

"Il n'y a pas de "Mais". Je me suis couche a quatre heures, pour m'endormir une heure apres, apres m'etre occupe de vous deux poivrots d'hier soir, puis j'ai du m'occuper de Severus, qui avait decide de s'en prendre a moi et de me criser dessus pour se defouler, donc j'ai du le clamer. Bref, j'ai joue la nounou jusqu'a pas d'heure, et vous osez brailler de la sorte a sept heures ! "

Severus baissa les yeux, gene. Il n'avait pas pense a ca. Et, dans sa colere, il n'avait pas pense non plus a aller "discuter" de tout ca au rex de chaussee, afin de ne pas le reveiller. Harry fit un pas vers son parrain, l'air desole.

"Pardon, Sirius ... Je suis vraiment desole ...

"C'est bon, va dans ta chambre ... Je dois parler avec Severus. "

Celui ci sursauta a l'entente de son nom, alors que le Survivant acquiecait pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il fermait la porte derriere lui, Sirius attrapa le Professeur par le bras et le traina dans les escaliers.

"Black, qu'est ce que tu fais ! Comment te p

"Ca suffit, Severus ! "

Le Maitre de Potions bloqua, choque par l'ordre qui avait claque de la bouche de son colocataire. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi en colere (ou alors, lors de leur Cinquieme Annee, quand il avait maladroitement renverse du pus de Mandragore dans une de ses Potions avec Lucius, mais c'etait de l'histoire ancienne). Il se laissa alors entrainer dans la cuisine et regarda sans rien dire le Gryffondor chasser Dobby, sous pretexte qu'il n'y avait pas assez de cafe.

Sans se poser de questions, l'Elfe de Maison, tout souriant, sautilla jusqu'a la porte avec son cabas pour aller faire ses courses. Une fois seuls, Sirius se tourna vers le Professeur, qui detourna le regard, l'air a la fois obstine et effraye.

"Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passe ? " questionna t il d'un ton calme.

Refusant toujours de le regarder, Severus garda les yeux fixes sur le mur, montrant a l'Animagus qu'il etait bien decide a ne pas lui repondre. Ce qui eut vite fait d'enerver a nouveau le Gryffondor. Celui s'avanca vers le Professeur, l'attrapa violement par le bras pour l'obliger a se tourner vers lui.

"Severus ! Tu ne vas pas me jouer la meme comedie tout les jours ! Je commence a en avoir par dessus la tete de tes petites sautes d'humeur ! Je ne suis pas la pour supporter tout tes caprices !

"Tu parles de mes sautes d'humeur, mais c'est toi qui me hurle dans les oreilles a present ! "

La poigne de l'homme se ressera autour du biceps du Maitre de Potions, qui ferma un instant les yeux sous la douleur.

"Parce que je n'en peux plus de ton foutu caractere ! Tu n'arrives plus a t'empecher de me critiquer et de m'insulter alors que je fais de mon mieux pour arranger les choses, pour etre agreable et essayer de rattraper les conneries de mon enfance ! "

Sirius passa une main sur son visage fatigue. Ses deux petites heures de sommeil de la nuit commencaient a se faire sentir.

"Ce matin, toi et Harry n'avaient meme pas pense un seul instant que je pouvais avoir besoin de sommeil, apres que je me sois occupe de vous deux et couche a des heures pas possibles a cause de ca ! Ca ne vous a meme pas effleure l'esprit ! "

Un voil passa une demi seconde devant ses yeux et il du se retenir a une chaise pour ne pas vaciller. Apres une nuit pareille, il aurait du avaler un cafe avant de demarrer sa diatribe. Son visage passa du pas tres frais au carrement blanc alors que ses jambes lachaient sous son poids. Il lacha un gemissement sourd avant de s'ecrouler sur le sol, sous le regard un peu affole du Professeur.

"Sirius ! "

Severus se precipita vers son colocataire, s'agenouilla a cote de lui pour le redresser legerement, une main sous sa nuque, l'autre contre ses cotes. Il passa ses doigts sur le front brulant et couvert de sueur du Gryffondor, en essayant de ne ps s'alarmer de sa respiration difficile. Un malaise, rien de plus.

Ravalant les derniers spasmes de terreur qui l'avaient envahi quand il avait vu defaillir le Gryffondor, il le prit dans ses bras et porta, avec un peu de mal, vers le canape dans le salon. Bien qu'il soit mince, Sirius etait muscle et plutot grand, donc pesait bien son poids. Surtout quand il etait inconscient et se laisser aller de la sorte. Des qu'il l'eut allonge, un coussin pour soutenir sa tete, il retourna dans la cuisine, fouilla dans les nombreux placards pour enfin trouver celui qui contenait les torchons propres. Il en passa un sous l'eau fraiche, l'essora et revint rapidement vers le living room, pour y trouver l'homme toujours inconscient.

Il deposa le linge frais sur son visage, s'arrangeant pour qu'il recouvre uniquement son front et ses yeux (histoire de pas l'etouffer), et caressa doucement sa joue. L'Animagus gemit faiblement et remua, sa main allant se poser sur le tissu pour le retirer dans un reflexe. Severus la saisit alors doucement entre ses doigts, la reculant de son visage, pour la placer sur le torse haletant de l'homme.

"N'y touche pas, Sirius ... Ca va te faire du bien ...

"Sev' ? ...

"Oui ... Tu sais ou tu es ?

" ... A Sainte Mangouste ?

"Pas encore ... "

Severus lacha sa main et le vit ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer.

"Alors, cette foutue idee de Dumbledore n'etait pas un cauchemard ...

"Helas non ... Ca va mieux ?

"Un peu ... "

Le Maitre de Potions se saisit alors du tissu humide et le pasa sur le visage fatigue de l'homme, puis sur sa gorge, afin de le rafraichir au maximum. Il sentait les grands yeux bleus de l'homme poses sur lui alors qu'il parcourait le haut de son torse avec le torchon. Il sentait sa peau brulante a travers le fin tissu mouille, ses muscles rouler sous ses doigts. Il rougit legerement et continua son travail.

"Sev' ...

"Nh ? ...

"Tu m'as appele deux fois de suite Sirius ... "

Rougit un peu plus.

"Ah ... Je n'y avais pas fait attention ...

"Mouais ...

"Tu preferes que je recommence a t'appeler Black ?

"Nan, nan ... Et je prefere que tu restes gentil aussi.

"Insinue que je suis mechant ...

"Pas mechant ... Juste sadique ... Surtout avec les Gryffondors ... "

Le Professeur siffla doucement mais ne put retenir un leger sourire amuse. Sirius se redressa sur le coussin et lui lanca un regard profond.

"Bien. A present que je suis assis, et que nous sommes tout les deux calmes, si nous en revenions au sujet principal ? ...

" ... Tu veux du cafe ? ...

"Bonne idee. Prends en un aussi, et apres ca, n'essaie plus de changer de sujet. "

Gene, le Professeur se leva et alla dans la cuisine, d'ou il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de cafe. Il en tendit une a l'ancien prisonnier et s'assit sur le sol, en face de lui.

"Alors ... Comment cette conversation entre toi et Harry en est venue a degenerer ? "

Severus soupira et plongea le nez dans sa tasse, observant le liquide sombre et chaud.

"J'ai ete reveille ce matin par Draco, qui s'etait precipite dans les toilettes pour ... car malade ...Ma chambre est face a la leur, j'ai entendu sa porte claquer et ses pas sur le parquet, alors je me suis leve pour voir ... Ton filleul etait sur le palier, regardant dans le couloir d'un air un peu ... absent ...

"Endormi et completement vaseux ?

"Voila ... On est tout les deux alles voir comment allait Draco, et c'est la que j'ai vu le foutoir dans leur chambre ... Draco sortait des toilettes, le visage tres blanc et j'ai eu peur qu'il se sente mal ...

"Mm ... Et la dispute ?

"Je comptais dire a Draco d'aller se recoucher, mais avec un tel desordre, c'etait tout bonnement impossible, alors j'ai demande a Potter de la ranger, pendant que je m'occupais de l'autre.

"Et il l'a mal pris ...

"Plutot, oui ... Alors ca a ... degenere ...

"Oui, j'ai vu ca ... "

Severus baissa a nouveau les yeux, tripotant sa tasse avec insistance.

"Je ... Je suis desole ... Je n'aurais pas du reagir comme ca quand Potter s'est enerve ... J'aurais du l'emmener plus loin ou lui dire de se taire, mais non ... Je suis desole ...

"Pas grave ... "

Sirius posa sa large main sur la tete de l'homme et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, augmentant sa gene sans le vouloir. Il deriva doucement le long de son visage, pour ensuite froler sa joue du bout des doigts.

"Sev ... "

Il vit le Professeur lever des yeux suppliants vers lui, puis ses jambes se detendre et il plongea sur lui pour capturer sa bouche avec la sienne. Les levres du Serpentard se refermerent autour de sa langue et il la suca avec frenesie, ses mains fines et tremblantes entourant son visage. Il y avait quelque chose de passione et d'innocent dans le baiser de Severus, dans le fait qu'il se sert contre lui avec peur et timidite, qui etonna l'Animagus.

A bout de souffle, ils se separerent, et le Professeur sembla se reveiller d'un mauvais reve. Il ouvrit de frands yeux choques, rougit encore un peu plus et porta sa main a ses levres.

"P ... Pardon ! Je ne sais p ... "

Puis il s'enfuit, plantant la le Gryffondor encore sidere. Celui ci, dans un geste presque identique a celui de l'homme, porta sa main a ses levres et rougit brusquement. Il souhaitait se rapprocher de l'homme, mais pas a ce point la. Il n'avait jamais imagine une telle relation entre eux deux. Mais, maintenant qu'il y repensait, son comportement avait pu placer l'homme dans le doute, lui faire croire qu'il le draguer, lui faisait du rentre dedans.

Il avait encore dans sa bouche le gout des levres du Professeur, une saveur sucree melee a celle du cafe. Il n'aurait jamais imagine que ses levres puissent avoir une telle saveur. Ni une telle texture. Douce et souple. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et gemit. Quel imbecile il faisait.

o°O°o

Harry etait alloge depuis un quart d'heure deja, repensant a tout ce qui s'etait passé depuis leur arrivee. Tellement d'evenements en si peu de temps (et la, l'auteur realise qu'elle en a trop foutu dans trop peu de chapitres et trop peu de jours). Et puis, ils avaient peu etre un peu abuse ave le coup de l'alcool, le premier jour. Et Draco en faisait principalement les frais. Apparemment, le blondinet ne tenait pas l'alcool. Enfin, il le tenait mais avait des lendemains catastrophiques. Ca lui etait deja arrive a lui aussi d'avoir des gueules de bois monstrueuses (menfin, les rares fois ou il etait aller piquer le pastis dans l'armoire de Tonton Dursley) et il pouvait aisement deviner les maux qui tenaient le Serpentard. Epouvantables … Surtout après un reveil pareil … Lui meme se sentait un peu endormi, avait la bouche pateuse, mais n'etait pas aussi malade que son compagnon de chamber.

Cela l'avait surpris de le voir se precipiter d'un coup hors de la piece, aussi tot surtout. Ce n'etait qu'apres qu'il avait pense a ce qui s'etait passé la veille, entre les litres d'alcool ingurgites, le streap poker, auquel il avait finalement et miraculeusement echappe grace a l'arrivee importune des deux adultes. Pendant un instant, il avait bien cru que Draco, dans son etat avance de soulitude identique au sien, allait le devorer sur place, après l'avoir mis a poil. Il paraissait reellement determine a lui arracher son boxer des fesses pour recolter le fruit de son travail … S'en souviendra t il aujourd'hui ? Si oui, Harry se demandait sincerement s'il allait mettre autant d'ardeur que la veille pour le deshabiller, ou s'il allait faire mine d'avoir tout oublie a cause de sa cuite. Cela pouvait etre interessant d'essayer de le pousser a avouer qu'il desirait le voir nu, l'alcool ayant tout simplement fait disparaitre toute reserve.

Harry haussa un sourcil, interesse. Au fond de lui, Draco ne le desirait il pas ? C'etait une possibilite … Ou alors, il faisait tout simplement n'importe quoi quand il avait un verre dans le nez … Lui meme devait avouer que le blond l'interessait de plus en plus, maintenant qu'il avait decouvert un epu de son visage cache, en prive. Et il faut dire qu'il avait un corps superbe, aussi. Le blondinet lui avait toujours plu, au niveau physique, seul le cote caractere ne suivait pas. Apres leurs presentations houleuses de Premiere Annee, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer.

Tout comme son parrain avec son Maitre de Potions. Quand ils etaient jeunes, son pere et Sirius etaient toujours en train de chercher comment nuire a Severus Rogue. Il l'avait vu dans la Pensine qui se trouvait dans le bureau du Professeur, l'annee derniere. Il avait decouvert a quell point son pere avait pu etre arrogant et cruel avec Rogue, comment sa mere, Lily, le destestait lors de leurs Annees a Poudlard. Il comprenait a present la haine que pouvait ressentir le Professeur de Potions a l'egard de son geniteur, mais ne parvenait pas a concevoir celle contre lui. Etait ce a cause de sa resemblance de plus en plus marquante avec James ? Probablement. Rogue n'avait pas cherche a voir plus loin que le bout de son nez quand il etait arrive a Poudlard, et l'avait tout de suite classe dans la meme categorie que James Potter. Sans meme chercher a le connaitre et voir si, reellement, il etait comme lui.

Le Survivant poussa un profound soupir et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir. Quelques annees auparavant, son pere avait le meme reflexe. Mais pour les decoiffer, au contraire, leur donner une allure ebouriffee comme après un match de Quidditch. Il revoyait son visage arrogant, dans le souvenir de Rogue, ses yeux petillants quand il voyait arriver un groupe de filles, plus particulierement si Lily se trouvait parmis elles. Et cette intolerance envers le Serpentard. Il avait ete gene de tomber ainsi dans le passé de son Professeur, choque de decouvrir le comportement de son pere.

A present, il ne pouvait pas s'empecher de se sentir embarasse quand il y repensait, surtout quand il etait face au dur et froid Professeur. Sa vision de l'homme s'etait egalement modifiee depuis qu'ils etaient entres dans le loft. Il lui etait apparu plus detendu, plus souple, mais aussi timide, fragile. Particulierement avec son parrain. Etait ce a cause du fait qu'ils soient d'anciens ennemis, que leur haine se consme toujours a present ? Ou alors, cela concernait il ce fameux evenement que Sirius refusait tout bonnement de lui raconter ?

Le Gryffondor soupira a nouveau et observa la chamber. Lui aussi, aurait bien voulu dormir, mais c'est vrai que dans un tel fatras, avec les odeurs de chips, d'amuses gueules et d'alcool renverse par la moquette (ils allaient se faire etriper par Dumbledore). Un large sourire etira ses levres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, a present.

Il se leva de son lit, ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas faire de bruit et sortit dans le couloir. Au rez de chaussee, il pouvait entendre des voi de son parrain et de son Professeur en train de discuter, sans pour autant parvenir a comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Autant les laisser s'expliquer a deux, il ne voulait pas se meler de leur conversation. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea vers la chamber de Sirius, don't la porte etait toujours close. Il l'ouvrit, la poussa lentement et penetra dans la piece somber.

Son sourire s'etira quand il apercu la forme allonge du corps endormi du blond dans le lit. Ses longs cheveux etaient detaches et s'eparpillaient sur l'oreiller en une cascade doree. Son visage pale et repose etait immobile, ses paupieres closes aux longs cils clairs frolant ses joues. Plonge dans le sommeil du juste.

Retenant un rire discret, Harry s'approcha du lit et frola ses longues meches platines. Il ne put s'empecher de penser a une Princesse endormie, qui attendait qu'on la reveille d'un baiser, a la vue du beau jeune homme assoupi (a qui il n'allait jamais avouer de telles pensees de peur de se faire trucider). Ses levres roses et immobiles qui ne demandaient qu'a etre cueillies, comme deux petals de roses d'un rouge fane et delicat, encore plein de vie. Mettant son esprit poetique de cote, il les frola du bout des doigts, avant de s'eloigner d'un pas. Ce n'etait pas le moment.

Mesurant ses gestes, il fit passer son tee shirt par dessus sa tete et le laisa tomber sur le sol, avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantaloon. Celui ci tomba sur ses chevilles et il s'en debarassa d'un mouvement leste. Puis ses mains se poserent sur ses hanches, juste a l'endroit ou se trouvaient les elastiques de son boxer. Autant tout retirer, et ne pas faire les choses a moitie. Il fit glisser le sous vetement le long de ses fesses, puis de ses cuisses, et le laissa echapper de ses mains, afin qu'il rejoigne ses autres vetements.

Voila. Il etait nu. Et a present qu'il l'etait, il se sentait gene et gauche (et un peu con aussi), ainsi offert aux morsures de la fraicheur de la piece, ainsi qu'au regard du blond, si celui ci venait a s'eveiller. Mais, il ne bougeait pas (et vu son etat, il ne risquait pas de bouger avant le siecle prochain). Il restait plonge dans son profound sommeil, sans esquisser un seul geste, sa respiration reguliere et discrete, comme unique preuve qu'il vivait.

Se mordant doucement les levres, Harry se faufila sous les draps, pour aller se coller contre le corps de son compagnon. On lui avait dit que c'etait ainsi que la chaleur corporelle se transmettait le mieux, autant verifier par une etude appronfondie du fait. Draco remua legerement et fronca les sourcils, surpris de sentir une presence a ses cotes, sans pour autant se reveiller. Satisfait, Harry passa un bras sur les flancs de son colocataire et se lova davantage dans son cou, respirant le parfum de sa peau. Il commencait a vraiment apprecier le Serpentard. Il ferma lentement les yeux, sentant le sommeil le gagner. Quelle surprise au reveil.

o°O°o

Severus franchit la porte de sa chamber pour la refermer ensuite derriere lui, le soufflé court. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tete a ce moment la ? Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses tempes, essayant de reflechir a la situation. Tout les deux s'etaient enerves et engueules a cause du reveil un peu brutal du Gryffondor, et celui ci, sans doute par manqué de nourriture et de sommeil, epuise par la veille, avait eu un malaise. Severus s'etait alors precipite pour lui porter secours, et quand l'Animagus etait revenu a lui, c'etait allonge sur le canapé, avec un linge frais sur le visage. Jusque la, tout etait normal.

Puis, il avait apparemment trouve la vision de l'homme etendu a moitie nu sur le canapé irresistible, au point de vouloir l'embrasser. Ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de faire. Les levres roses de l'Animagus lui avait paru si … delicieuses a ce moment précis, qu'il n'avait pu contenir ses pulsions. Cela l'etonnait d7ailleurs fortement. Cela faisait des annees qu'il s'entrainait et s'efforcer de dissimuler ses emotions et ses desires aux yeux de tous. Et a present qu'il se trouvait a nouveau face a son vieil ennemi d'enfance, toutes les barriers de son esprit et de son corps s'effondraient pour le laisser sans defense.

Mais, ce qui le genait le plus, c'etait pourquoi LUI ! Sirius Black, ancien eleve de Gryffondor (et, plus concretement, son ancien tortionnaire), evade de la Prison d'Azkaban, ou il a passé a peu pres quinze annees de sa vie, accuse a tort du meurtre de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que d'etre Partisan du Lord Noir, et, par dessus le marche, le parrain de Harry Potter ! Ca en faisait beaucoup rien que pour une seule personne.

A la limite, il aurait (peut etre, avoir quoi) prefere que ce soit Remus Lupin. Lui, au moins, avait toujours ete gentil avec lui, meme si Severus ne le lui avait jamais rendu la pareille, juste sous pretexte qu'il etait un Maraudeur (et qu'il etait un Loup Garou qui avait faille le tuer une fois, qu'il etait le pote de la bande d'abrutis qui suivait Sieur Potter et sa Basse Cour). Mais, au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais deteste le Loup Garou … Voire, meme peut etre apprecie … A certains moments …

Le Professeur de Potions secoua la tete afin de s'arracher a ses pensees. Mais non, il fallait que ce soit Black. Black, qui, malgre son patronyme, semblait etre le seul a pouvoir donner un peu de lumiere a sa vie (oui, oui je sais, c'est nul). Mais, a l'origine, ce n'etait pas lui qu'il voulait. Pourquoi donc a present, il semblait s'attacher a lui, pour ne pas dire s'emouracher. Etait ce parce qu'il avait ete ce soir la, contrairement aux autres fois, doux, gentil et patient avec lui, apres ce qui lui etait arrive ? Il sentait encore ses bras chauds qui entouraient ses epaules pour le serer contre lui, autant pour le reconforter que pour rechauffer son corps gele. Ces mots murmures a son oreille de sa voix satinee pour le calmer, l'apaiser dans sa terreur. Cette nuit avait ete tellement longue.

Les yeux clos, Severus posa lentement une main sur sa gorge, lors qu'il lui semblait sentir a nouveau le souffle chaud de l'Animagus contre sa peau. Pourquoi lui ! Il croyait etre a l'abri de toute faiblesse alors que Black se trouvait tellement loin de lui, enferme dans son cachots a Azkaban. Mais il etait de nouveau la, de nouvau a ses cotes. En trios ans, depuis son evasion, il ne s'etait que tres rarement retrouve tres proche de lui, en tout cas, aussi proche qu'il avait pu l'etre pendant cette premiere journee dans le loft. Il y avait bien eu quelques fois au Square Grimaud, lors des reunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais en general, c'etait plutot froid et tendu, ou alors volcanique, et cela finissait en engueulades, au grand desarroi des autres membres de la confrerie, lasses des frequentes disputes du duo.

Mais il y avait eu aussi ce soir la, l'annee ou il s'etait evade de la Prison. Ce soir ou toutes les peronnes presentes dans la Cabane Hurlante avaient decouvert la verite sur la mort de James et Lily Potter, sur la disparition de Peter Pettigrow, et donc de la fausse inculpation de Sirius Black. Tout avait eclate aux yeux de quelques priviliegies, avant de n'etre devoile au monde des Sorciers, deux ans plus tard. Et tout cela grace au role de Dumbledore, afin de redonner unnom au Sorcier dechu et rejete par son monde.

Ce soir la, il s'en souvenait comme s'il venait d'arriver. Il se revoyait penetrer dans la Cabane Hurlante, vetu de la cape d'invisiblite de Potter, ayant jadis appartenu a son pere. Quand il l'avait vu, il avait eu du mal a le reconnaitre, malgre les photos qui avaient circule dans le monde entier lors de son evasion. Ou etait passé le bel adolescent qu'il avait connu autrefois, rieur et joyeux. Quel choc, d'associer ce nom et cet homme qui se trouvait dans la piece pricipale de la Cabane, vetu comme un clochard, au regard agard et apeure, fou, le visage sale avec une barbe et des cheveux hirsutes. Cela pouvaot paraitre normal, après avoir passe pres de quinze ans dans un cachot d'Azkaban, puis Presque une annee a se cacher au monde, pour la plupart du temps sous la forme d'un chien, afin de pouvoir survivre.

Cet homme maigre et blafard, etait il reellement celui qu'il avait connu et cotoye pendant les sept annees qu'il avait passé a Poudlard ? Severus en avait d'abord serieusement doute, refusant tout bonnement de croire qu'un quelconque lien pouvait exister entre ce pouilleux et le jeune homme qu'il avait connu. Et si tout cela n'etait qu'une invention du Ministere, l'evasionde Black, afin de cacher un autre evenement, tel que sa mort ? Possible, s'etait il dit dans la fievre de cette rencontre. Le Ministere, lasse de cet encombrant prisonnier, et encore rancunier pour la disparition de toutes ces personnes, l'avait laisser a la mort et avait pretexte sa fuite, et cet homme n'etait alors qu'un vagabond charge par le Ministere de jouer le role de Black.

Puis, toute sa theorie s'etait effondree, lui paraissait soudain absurde. Cet homme tait bien Sirius Black, il ne pouvait plus en douter. Black etait de retour a Poudlard. Il avait alors senti une colere froide l'envahir, etrangement melee a un indescriptible bonheur, qu'il avait aussitot refoule, pour l'associer ensuite au fait qu'il allait lui meme livrer le fugitif aux Autorites. Il revoyait les visages petrifies des personnes presentes dans la piece quand il s'etait finalement decouvert, plus particulierement celui de Black et de Lupin. Mais lui, ne se preocuppait plus que de l'Animagus. Il ne voyait plus que lui. Obsede par lui, par sa venue, par sa presence.

Il n'avait d'abord pas voulu croire les propos deverses par ce flot de Gryffondors, lui disant que Sirius etait innocent, que Pettigrow etait en vie et a la solde du Seigneur des Tenebres. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Tout son monde s'effondrait sans cela. Tout ce qu'il avait forge a croire depuis quinze ans ne serait alors que mensonges et balivernes. Et il ne pouvait s'y resoudre.

Sirius Black etait un criminel, il devait donc le livrer au Ministere de la Magie. Les grands yeux sombres de l'homme etaient alors fixes sur lui avec pitie et desespoir, comme s'il esperait le faire changer d'avis par la seule force de son regard. Il avait faille craquer, faire demi tour, et fuir encore. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et a cause de cela, Sirus Black avait faille y laisser la vie, mais aussi Lupin, Potter, Weasley, Granger, et lui meme. Et dans tout ca, Pettigrow s'etait enfui.

Il n'avait pu se remettre de cette erreur, cloitre pendant les deux mois de vacances dans son manoir, uniquement derange par les visites frequentes de Dumbledore, qui s'etait auto designe pour veiller une fois de plus sur lui. Mais plusieurs fois, il avait senti la presence de Black dans les environs, rodant autour de sa propriete, l'apercevant de temps a autre sous sa forme canine. Il ignorait si cela etait pour le tourmenter de sa faute, ou pour lui tenir compagnie et veiller egalement sur sa personne. Il n'avait jamais ose le lui demander, les rares fois ou il se rendait Square Grimaud.

Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller s'expliquer avec lui, pour tout. Autant pour sa presence invisible mais oppressante, obsedante pendant ces deux mois, que pour sa soudaine gentillesse, cette nuit la. Et il ne s'etait jamais excuse pour s'etre trompe, ce qu'il regrettait encore aujourd'hui. Severus avait ete rehabilite, mais Pettigrow courrait toujours, aux cotes du Lord des Tenebres.

Il poussa un profound soupir et alla s'asseoir dans un siege, place face a la fenetre de sa chambre. Il enfouit alors son visage dans ses mains, encore pris de tremblements convulsifs. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller de la sorte, surtout face a Black et aux deux enfants. Il lui fallait reprendre le controle perdu sur ses emotions, un peu trop debordantes a son gout depuis quelques temps. Il devait en parler a quelqu'un. Le probleme etait de savoir qui.

Hors de question que ce soit Black lui meme, pareil concernant les deux gamins presents dans l'appartement. Mais alors qui d'autre ? Il n'y avait personne. Il fronca les sourcils. Dumbledore lui avait bien parle de quelque chose mais … il n'en etait pas vraiment sur … Il avait d'ailleurs omis d'en parler a ses trois colocataires.

En essayant de redonner a son visage un air normal, juste au cas ou il croiserait quelqu'un, il se leva de son siege et sortit de sa chambre en silence. Le couloir etait toujours vide. Black avait du rester dans le salon après le … la … l'incident … Et les deux morveux devaient dormir. Il s'avanca alors vers le fond du couloir, oppose a l'escalier et fit face au mur. Un tableau y etait accroche. Un tableau de Dumbledore, tout sourire. Celui ci lui adressa un clin d'oeil alors que le Professeur posait sa main droite a plat juste sous le tableau, comme le lui avait explique le Directeur deux jours auparavant.

Le mur disparut d'un coup et il fit un bond d'un metre en arriere, sous la surprise. La nouvelle entrée donnait sur un couloir somber et etroit, avec des murs en velours, jsute assez large pour laisser passer quelqu'un de la stature de Black (Hagrid ne serait jamais entre la dedans). Il fit un pas hesitant dans le couloir, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait faire confiance aux idees tordues du vieux fou. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, le mur se referma derriere lui, sns un bruit, l'enfermant dans le couloir a peine illumine par un ou deux chandelles. Le couloir n'etait pas tres large, mais pas tres long non plus. Au bout, se trouvait une autre porte (et derriere la porte, le pere Fourrat, le frere aine de Bubus).

Vaincu par sa curiosite, il la poussa, pour se retrouver dans une petite piece, de plus ou moins trios metres carres, uniquement meublee d'un fauteuil de cuir, et d'un ecran geant, sur le mur face au siege. Il ferma la porte derriere lui et l'ecran devint soudainement lumineux et se mit a clignoter. Des letters apparurent ensuite.

"_Bienvenue dans le Confessional !_ "

Sidere, Severus ne reagit pas tout de suite.

"_Veuillez vous asseoir et entrer voter nom et prenom a l'aide du clavier situe dans le bras droit du fauteuil._ "

Le Serpentard obeit et, apres s'etre installe, attrapa le petit clavier et y tapota son nom.

"_Bienvenue a vous, Severus Rogue ! Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans le Confessional du Loft ! Souhaitez vous une presentation de notre programme ?_ "

Deux boutons apparurent sous le texte, l'un affichant "Oui", l'autre "Non", et le Maitre de Potions cliqua alors sur le "Oui", toujours a l'aide du clavier.

"_Le Confessional est destine aux quatre locataires de cet appartement afin que s'ils souhaitent se confier ou parler avec quelqu'un de leur connaissance, autre que leurs trois colocataires, ils peuvent choisir et decider de leur interlocuteur. Aucune conversation ne sera enregistree, et vous avez la possibilite de couper le contact a tout moment._ "

Encore un peu abasourdi, le professeur continuait d'observer l'ecran.

"_Voulez vous continuer ?_

"_Oui._ "

Une liste de noms et de photos apparurent alors sur l'ecran.

"_Voici les personnes avec qui vous pouvez discuter. Merci de ne pas choisir une personne hors liste, et de verifier celle dont le clignotant rouge indique que les personnes en question ne sont pas disponibles actuellement._ "

Severus observa la liste en silence.

"_Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Crabe, Goyle, Fred et Georges Weasley ..._ " pour la liste des enfants.

"_Albus Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall, Lucius malfoy, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Sybille Trelawney ..._ " pour les adultes.

Ca reduisait deja les choix. Il etait bien tente d'aller reveiller Lucius, mais ne desirait pas parler de ce qui le tourmentait actuellement. Lucius risquait de se foutre de se gueule et de lui proposer de passer pour regler ca, avec une partie de jambes en l'air. Il fronca les sourcils et avanca le curseur de la souris vers un nom. Il avait fait son choix.

o°O°o

Draco se bouina un peu plus contre le corps chaud et nu qui se trouvait contre lui, poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Comme il etait bien, en ce moment. Ses mains allerent se nouer autour des hanches fines alors qu'il frolait du bout des doigts la peau douce et tender situee entre les reins … Minute …"corps nu et chaud" ? ... "contre lui" ? ...

Il ouvrit un oeil, un peu effraye, et surtout tres etonne, pour se trouver face au visage paisible et endormi du Survivant, a peine a quelques centimetres du sien. Il se retint tout juste de ne pas pousser un hurlement de surprise. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver encore une fois dans une situation pareille ? Il souffla doucement par le nez pour essayer de se calmer, copiant la methode des femmes enceintes pretes a accoucher qu'il avait vu la veille a la tele, quand Potter lui expliquait le mode de fonctionnement du cable.

Bon, maintenant, regler ce probleme. Lentement, il detacha ses mains des reins (voire, limite, de la chute des reins) du Gryffondor et se recula de lui, afin de ne pas le reveiller. C'est a ce moment la qu'il se rendit compte qu'un des bras du brun etait accroche a sa nuque, ses longs doigts emmeles dans ses longues meches blondes. Harry poussa alors un faible gemissement, s'aggripant un peu plus aux cheveux du jeune homme, et ouvrit les yeux. D'un air endormi, il adressa un sourire doux a son colocataire, qui l'observait sans rien dire, les joues rougissantes.

"Bonjour, murmura paisiblement Harry, qui ne semblait pas se soucier de la situation.

"Bonjour" repondit alors moins paisiblement Draco, qui lui se souciait de la situation et se demandait sincerement comment il avait pu se foutre dans un tel merdier et comment s'en tirer a present.

Les doigts du brun se detacherent de la nuque de son compagnon et il se redressa sur le lit pour s'etirer avec grace et sensualite, erotisme aurait meme etait tente de dire le Serpentard. Le drap blanc degringola le long de son torse et atterit sur son bassin, cachant tout juste son intimite. Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, Harry se mit en recherche de ses lunettes, observant les alentours sans rien voir du tout (vu qu'il a pas ses lunettes ...).

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux ebouriffes, tentant de les remettre en place, et repera finalement ses lunettes, posees sur la table de chevet, exactement la ou il les avait laissees deux heures trente auparavant. Il etait donc a peu pres dix heures du matin, si ses calculs etaient exacts (et si le reveil matin etait a l'heure). Puis, il se tourna a nouveau vers le Serpentard et lui lanca un sourire resplendissant.

"Bien dormi ?

"Oui ... Mais le reveil a ete un peu ... brutal, je dois dire ...

"Je t'ai fais peur ?

"Tu as failli te retrouver le nez sur le sol a manger la moquette.

"Ah ouais ... Desole, hein ...

"Prends un air un peu plus gene et honteux quand tu t'excuses, j'y croirais peut etre ... "

Harry sourit alors a nouveau vers son compagnon, devoilant ses dents blanches. Puis, il remonta un peu le drap qui menacait de se faire completement la malle et observa la piece.

"La vache, siffla t il doucement, elle parait super rangee et super propre la chambre de Sirius, a cote de la notre ...

"Faut dire que vu l'etait dans laquelle on l'a laisse hier soir, c'est pas difficile ... Attends, la chambre de Sirius ?

"Ben ouais ... "

Le blond fronca les sourcils, les yeux fixes sur son colocataire.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fout a deux dans le meme lit, dans la chambre de ton parrain ?

"Tu te rappelles pas ? "

Harry vit le beau visage de son compagnon se decomper lentement et palir a vue d'oeil.

"Ne ... ne me dis pas qu'on l'a fait ...

"Qu'on a fait quoi ?

"Maismaismais ... fait CA ... "

De plus en plus etonne, il le regarda se prendre la tete dans les mains pour tenter de tirer quelque chose de sa cervelle, apparemment hors d'etait d'usage apres la petite cuite qu'il venait de se taper. Un sourire pervers etira les levres du Gryffondor.

"Ah ... Alors, tu penses donc a CA ?"

Draco leva des yeux implorants vers lui, ses mains toujours accrochees a ses tempes. Deja qu'il avait un peu de mal a se rappeler les deux dernieres heures de la veille, quand le quotat d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang avait litteralement explose, mais alors, concernant la nuit elle meme, ainsi que le reste … le trou noir … (j'entends deja les blagues salaces …).

"S'il te plait, Harry, cesse de sourire comme ca ... Et dis moi qu'on a pas fait CA ...

"Ca depend ce que tu entends par CA, mon cheri ... "

Sous le regard amuse du brun, le Serpentard plongea sa tete dans l'oreiller avec un gemissement sourd.

"Je me reveille a dix heures du matin, dans la chambre, et meme le lit, de Sirius Black, en compagnie de Harry Potter, entierement nu, et avec un trou de me moire digne de ceux que pouvait lancer ce plouc de Lockart, moi meme a moitie a poil, apres qu'on se soit enfile un nombre a la limite du calculable de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genres ... et apparemment, on a fait CA ...

"Montre toi plus explicite concernant le CA, et je te dirais si on l'a fait ou non ... "

Draco lui jeta un regard desespere, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers le corps muscle de son compagnon. Aucune trace. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Peut etre qu'ils ne s'etaient pas embrasses, qu'ils s'etaient rue l 'un sur l'autre et qu'apres, Harry etait alle prendre une douche. Ses yeux voyagerent sur le torse imberbe. Pas de traces de sucons, de marques de baisers un peu trop violents, de morsures ou de griffes.

Harry, lui, continuait a l'observer sans rien dire, un leger sourire etirant ses levres roses. Il paraissait bien sur de lui. Draco sentit son mal de crane revenir au galop alors qu'il reflechissait un peu trop.

"Harry, je t'en prie, dis moi la verite ... Est ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose cette nuit ?

"Toi ? Non ... "

Le brun s'approcha alors de lui et effleura la lobe de son oreille avec ses levres.

"Mais tu sais, nous sommes deux hommes ... Pourquoi ce ne serait pas MOI qui t'aurais fait CA ... "

Les yeux gris du blondinet s'agrandirent sous la surprise et son visage passa du blanc lessive au blanc cadaverique (donc un peu vert sur les bords). Sa main se porta mecaniquement sur ses fesses, encore recouvertes de son boxer, et il poussa un gargouuillement indescriptible, sans doute en essayant de dire quelque chose.

"M ... mais ... que, parvint il finalement a bredouiller, tu ... toi ... CA ... a ... moi ... ?

"C'est une possibilite, mon mignon ... "

Harry explosa alors de rire et passa une main dans les cheveux de son colocataire, les yeux debordant de larmes de joie.

"Mais non, idiot ! On a rien fait du tout !

"Q ... Quoi ?

"Tu as ete malade ce matin, et quand Sirius a voulu te remettre au pieu, c'etait pas possible vu le bocson qu'il y avait dans note chambre ... "

En effet. Maintenant, ca lui revenait en memoire. Sauf un detail.

"Mais ... Et toi ?

"Borf, je m'ennuyais tout seul, dans la chambre, donc je suis venu ici.

"Mais, pourquoi tu es nu ?

"Comme ca ... pour voir comment tu reagirais ... "

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit, visiblement soulage. Harry s'allongea alors a ses cotes, sa tete reposant sur un des bras que le blond avait replie derriere sa tete, sa main sur le torse blanc du jeune homme.

"Mais, si on l'avait vraiment fait ...

"Tu veux dire CA ? marmonna le blond, les yeux fixes sur le plafond.

"Mm ...

"Ben, j'aurais du t'epouser et prendre soin de toi si tu etais tombe enceinte ...

"Imbecile, gloussa Harry, Mais, serieusement, tu l'aurais regrette ?

" ... Je sais pas, vu qu'on l'a pas fait ...

"Tu veux qu'on le fasse ? "

Draco se tourna vers son compagnon en rougissant, et eut la surprise de le trouver on ne peut plus seriex. Il sentit sa main descendre le long de son ventre pour aller caresser ses abdos.

"Je suis pret a faire l'amour avec toi ...

"Je t'interdis de toucher a mes fesses !

"Qui te parle de tes fesses ? "

D'un mouvement leste, le Gryffondor se redressa pour s'asseoir sur les hanches du blond, se debarassant du drap en meme temps. Il vit le visage du Serpentard devenir rouge vif et ses yeux s'elargir pour reprendre la meme forme ronde et ridicule que deux minutes auparavant alors qu'il posait une main sur son torse.

"Po ... Potter, qu'est ce que ...

"Tu voulais me voir nu, hier soir, non ? Et bien voila ... "

Harry remua un peu et ecarta les jambes davantage. Son regard plante dans celui du jeune homme sous lui. Il pouvait sentir son sexe dur pulser contre ses fesses a travers son boxer, penetrant legerement entre celles ci pour se diriger vers son entree. Meme si Draco paraissait quelque peu reticent (mais, au fond, quelle importance ?) a l'idee de coucher avec un homme, son corps, lui montrait ses desirs et ses envies de maniere on ne peut plus explicite.

Harry eut un sourire discret. Il allait finir par le faire bander lui aussi, a avoir une reaction aussi brutale et maladroite. Il fretilla un peu plus, afin que le membre du jeune homme s'appuie a son tour davantage contre ses fesses, signalant au blond qu'il avait remarque la reaction de son corps a sa proposition.

"Potter, descend de la ...

"Draco cheri, ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie ... Je me ferais un plaisir de te depuceler et de t'apprendre la vie, mon poussin ...

"Arrete de dire des conneries, et degage !

"Pourquoi tu t'affoles ? "

Harry se pencha sur le torse du Serpentard et happa un de ses tetons durcis, pour le sucoter avec joie.

"Aaah ... "

Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon, qui venait de poser ses deux mains a plat sur sa bouche afin d'empecher d'autres sons insolites d'en sortir. Draco fronca les sourcils, de plus en plus perturbe. Qu'est ce que c'etait que cette voix bizarre qu'il avait eu quand il avait senti les levres du Survivant se refermer sur son mamelon ? Et puis, reagir ainsi …

La langue du brun ne cassait de caresser son teton, le lechant et l'humidifiant, avant de le prendre entre ses dents. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il crie, sinon tortionnaire (pouvait il deja parler de harceleur sexuel ?) allait penser que cela lui plaisait. Sa verge, qui ne cessait de se gonfler sous la pression du corps du jeune homme, s'enfoncait dans le haut de sa cuisse (le tres tres haut), alors qu'elle semblait chercher d'elle meme a le penetrer (sale bete).

Draco grogna. Il fallait qu'il arête ca. Alors qu'il pensait serieusement a envisager de faire quelque chose, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore quoi exactement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Sirius entra. Il se figea devant la scene (avec une vague impression de déjà vu), le visage somber. Harry lui jeta un regard indifferent, et Draco completement desespere.

"Decidement, finit par murmurer l'Animagus, on peut pas vous laisser seuls tout les deux sans que vous fassiez des betises ...

"Il faut dire que tu arrives toujours au moment le plus interessant aussi ... "

L'homme jeta un regard froid et assassin a son filleul, qui ne pu s'empecher de frissoner, et lui indiqua d'un geste de descendre de son perchoir. Harry s'executa en grommelant alors que le Serpentard se depechait de se couvrir pour cacher a l'arrivant son etat d'excitation. Le Gryffondor l'imita vite fait, ne souhaitant pas mettre son parrain un peu plus en colere, et il s'assit sur le lit, l'air legerement frustre.

Sirius poussa un soupir, alla ouvrir les rideaux, puis s'assit a son tour au pied du lit, face aux deux jeunes hommes.

"Ecoutez ... J'ai deja assez de problemes comme ca avec Severus, alors, essayez de ne pas en rajouter une couche avec vos debordements d'hormones ... De plus, Albus risque de nous prendre pour des adultes irresponsables, voire vicieux, si on vous laisse forniquer a tout bout de champs ...

"Rooooh, forniquer, on s'amuse juste un peu ...

"Un probleme avec le Professeur Rogue ?

"La question n'est pas la. De plus, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous ayez une relation amoureuse ...

"Mais, objecta alors Draco en rougissant furieusement, il n'y a meme pas question de relation amoureuse, c'est juste Potter qui veut me sauter ...

"Hey, dis carrement que je suis pret a te violer ! Je te pousse juste un peu pour que tu decouvres enfin que tu es dingue de moi depuis six ans et qu'on puisse regler cette affaire ... au lit ...

"Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ni l'endroit de vous envoyer en l'air. Vous ferez ca de retour a Poudlard si vous le voulez, mais ici, c'est non ...

"C'est vrai que Poudlard est un lieu de vice et de debauche, qui appelle a la luxure tout etre vivant qui en franchit les murs, pas de probleme la dessus ...

"Oui, bon ...

"Et puis, d'abord, enchaina Harry, pourquoi est ce que je pourrais pas avoir de relation amoureuse avec Draco ?

"Parce que je veux pas.

"Parce que ca risque de mal tourner ... Cela fait six ans que vous vous detestez mutuellement, de plus, vous etes de Maisons opposees et ennemies, annonca alors l'Animagus (qui, ne l'oublions pas, etait a Gryffondor et que Severus etait a Serpentard, et que ceu ci ne peuvent pas se blairer depuis un paquet d'annees, mais bon, ca compte pas ...) et aussi, je doute que la famille de Draco accepte qu vous soyez ensemble, a cause de ces histoires de sang pur ... et tout le reste ...

"Tout le reste, continua Draco, les sourcils fronces, genre Mangemorts, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom, Survivant, et tout le tintouin ?

"Exactement.

"Vous pensez donc que, car mon pere et une bonne partie de ma famille, voire des relations, sont accuses de collaborer avec le Seigneur des Tenebres, je suis comme eux ?

"Tout le laisse a croire, oui ...

"Bon ... "

Draco se redressa legerement, attrapa le Survivant par les epaules et l'embrassa pronfondement, sous le regard blase de l'Animagus. Le Serpentard fouilla quelques instants la bouche chaude de son compagnon, qui n'osait pas reagir, avant de se separer a nouveau de lui, et de regarder l'ancien prisonnier, un air triomphant sur le visage.

"Alors ?

"Mon garcon, cela ne veut absolument rien dire. On peut etre gay, et Mangemort, tu sais ...

"Je ne suis pas gay ! Ni Mangemort, d'ailleurs ...

"Tu sais, je suis sur que quand il avait encore un corps, Voldemort etait un gros pervers ... "

Draco se prit la tete entre les mains, alors que Harry explosait de rire. D7un coup, le blond releva la tete et toisa l'adulte.

"Mais vous, ca ne vous a pas empeche de ... "

Et il s'arreta tout aussi brusquement et fronca les sourcils. Sirius haussa un des siens.

"De ?

"Non ... Rien ...

"De ? rencherit le Survivant en se pendant au cou du blond.

"Rien, j'ai dit ! "

Tout en grommelant, Harry se colla un peu plus contre le Serpentard. Sirius jeta alors un oeil vers ses fesses.

"Harry, annonca t il d'un ton froid, va t'habiller. "

Il lui indiqua la prote de la chambre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'habille ici et qu'il les laisse dont seuls. Un peu vexe, et apres avoir enfile son boxer et recupere tout ses vetements, le brun sortit de la piece, sans un regard de plus pour les occupants. Sirius se tourna a nouveau vers le blond, qui soutint son regard.

"Alors, ca ne m'a pas empeche de quoi ?

L'Animagus siffla doucement enter ses dents et ramena ses longs cheveux ena rriere d'un geste souple. Mais Draco ne demordit pas. Il resta mure dans son silence, ses yeux gris et froid fixes sur l'homme face a lui. Et le Gryffondor, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, lui rendait la pareille, tout aussi glacial. Il retroussa les levres en une grimace de degout et tourna les talons pour quitter la piece, ses longs cheveux noirs tourbillonant derriere lui.

A suivre !

Mais, quell est le secret que partagent les deux anciens eleves de Poudlard ? Qu'est ce qui n'a pas empeche Sirus de … ? Qui Severus va t il choisir comme interlocuteur ? Qui … Qui … Qui a des questions ?

Alalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala, mais alalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala, comment est ce que j'ai ose ecrire une horreur pareille ? Les cours de Japonais Ancien doivent vraiment entre tres chiant pour que je me retrouver a gribouiller des immondices de la sorte … Pardonnez moi … snirf …


	5. Confessional Powaa !

Poudlard Story 

Auteur : Niea Chan

Version de Bouboutix : http: Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, debile, inutile

Couples : Gniahahaha, vous verrez en temps voulu ! (meme si c'est pas tres tres dur a deviner …)

Sujet : Dumbledore, desireux d'ameliorer les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, decide de tenter une experience : filmes par 50 cameras et 200 micros, enfermes dans un loft de 450 m2, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy parviendront ils a cohabiter ?

Disclaimer : Les personages tortures dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais a Mme J K Rowling, ainsi que le concept de jeu integer dans cette fic, mais a … borf allez … m6 … voui voui, je sais … j aurais du bruler mon brouillon … trop taaaaard … De plus, je ne tiens pas compte (ou pas vraiment quoi) du Tome 5 de la saga … va falloir que je me fasse a cette idée quand meme … va falloir un jour que je me dise que …. Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Peux pas ! Argh …

Commentaires : Bon … a l'origine, ceci etait cense etre une fic commune entre ma Boubouchi et moi meme, MAIS, ma cher soeurette m a paru motivee a un point que nous avons communement decide de faire chacun de notre cote, et de publier les deux trucs afin de faire lire nos frasques et nos idees differentes sur le sujet a tout le monde …Donc voila …A l origine, fic commune, au final, fic perso …

Promis, j'ai jamais regarde de tele realite ! (trop con)(sauf le jour ou l'autre greluche du loft 1 s'est barree et que Steevy s'est mis a braire dans son micro, j'etait morte de rire …). En tout cas, ils seraient tous parfait pour entrer dans un de ces trucs … Pardonnez moi …

Sinon, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la version de Bouboutix ! Meme sujet mais ca va sans doute partir sur des trucs un peu beaucoup differents … A voir !

Reviews :

Artemis : Ah, contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour ta review !

Karo : Ah, une fan :-) Bon ben j'espere que la suite te plaira aussi ! Merci pour la review !

Amy Keira : Vala la suite ! Merci !

Bouboutix : ah t as encore lu ? Je tiens a signaler aux lecteurs que si Boubouchi n avance pas dans ses fics c est pa ma faute, c est elle qu'est trop faible ! Bon ben merci pour ta review Bouchi et continue a lire ne !

Lily Oasis Black : L'est bien mon Harry, hein ? (tu verras l'est encore mieux dans la suite !) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, concernant la suite, ya des revelations, mais faut que ca arrive … oui je tape tape, promis .. Merci !

Nee chan et Chana : Arf, mais y aura d'autres occasions pour eux de se retrouver seuls (pas de doute la dessus, gniehehe …). Merci pour la review !

Chris : Merci !

**Chapitre 4 : Confessional Powaaa !**

Jour 2 10 heures AM

Severus avanca le curseur de la souris vers un nom et cliqua. A cette heure ci, il devait probablement etre chez lui, L'ecran se mit a clignoter, alors que le texte "_Patientez quelques instants, s'il vous plait._ " y apparaissait. A present, il se sentait moins sur de lui, moins sur de pouvoir parler des problemes qui le taraudaient en ce moment avec cette personne la. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tete. Trop tard, de toute facon. L'ecran arreta de clignoter et Severus vit apparaitre le visage de son interlocuteur.

"Bonjour Severus ...

"Bonjour Lupin ... "

Il regarda le loup garou bailler et se frotter les yeux, le regard encore endormi. En effet, il etait chez lui, et il le reveillait meme (et en effet, ca clignotait rouge). Le Gryffondor le regardait avec son air doux habituel, un leger sourire sur ses levres pleines, Il remonta un peu la chemise de son pyjama, qui tombait de plus en plus de son epaule, et haussa un sourcil.

"Pardon, Lupin ... Je te reveille ...

"Ce n'est pas grave, Severus, repondit alors l'homme avec un sourire tranquille, ne t'inquietes pas pour ca ...

"Bien ... "

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux sur ses mains, soudain gene face au regard paisible que lui lancait le loup garou. Pourquoi donc l'avait il appele lui ?

"Tu ... veux quelque chose, Severus ?

"Euh , J'aurais ... aime te parler ... de quelque chose ...

"Ah ... A moi ?

"Non, au Pape ! "

Le Gryffondor eut un rire gene et passa sa main dans ses meches chatains, encore en bataille apres sa nuit de sommeil. Le brun le regarda quelques secondes, ne sachant ni comment ni par ou commencer.

"Et de quoi ?

"Et ... bien ...

"Je vois ... Cela ne te derange pas si je vais me chercher un cafe pendant que tu reflechis ?

"Je t'en prie ... "

Le Maitre de Potions etait plutot soulage qu'il lui laisse quelques instants pour penser a ce qu'il avait a lui dire. Il posa son front contre son poing clos, un peu perturbe par le choix qu'il avait fait. ais. D'un cote, Remus Lupin avait toujours ete assez proche de l'ancien prisonnier, et pouvait probablement l'aider. De meme qu'il avait ete bien plus tolerant et sensible envers lui alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore a Poudlard, contrairement a Black et Potter. Jamais il n'avait eu le moindre geste ou parole deplace envers lui, le traitant comme son egal alors qu'il se faisait habituellement rabaisser par les autres Maraudeurs.

La presence calme et rassurante du loup garou avait toujours eu l'effet de frein concernant les actes qu'il aurait pu commettre, et qu'il aurait sans doute regrette par la suite. Remus Lupin avait tente, pendant leurs scolarites, de retenir, ou au moins, de moderer les differents entre Severus et les Maraudeurs, bien que cela n'ai souvent servi a rien.

Il l'observa revenir, une tasse de cafe a la main, et s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, avec son habituel sourire doux. Il avala une gorgee du liquide brulant, avant de se rapprocher de l'ecran, ses yeux noisettes plantes dans ceux du Professeur, qui deglutit avec difficulte.

"Alors, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

"Ce ... C'est a propos de Black ...

"Ah ... "

Remus avala encore un peu de cafe, fixant son ancien collegue, qui avait commence a rougir alors que le nom de son ami avait franchi ses levres. Qu'est ce que Sirius avait bien pu lui faire encore une fois ? Mais, ce qui l'etonnait un peu dans la reaction du Serpentard, c'etait le fait qu'il paraisse aussi gene, et non pas en colere, ou degoute, comme auparavant. Quelque chose avait il change entre eux ? Cela ne faisait meme pas deux jours qu'ils etaient enfermes ensemble ...

"Il a fait quoi, lui, encore ? "

L'homme rougit encore plus et passa sa main devant son visage, tentant faiblement de dissimuler les soudaines couleurs qui y etaient apparues. Ses yeux fixes sur le clavier, il souffla profondement pour se calmer et releva la tete vers le loup garou.

"Il ... je ... nous nous ... "

Rate. Il avait encore bloque. Face a lui, Remus l'observait d'un air perplexe.

"Vous vous ? ...

"Rrmmm ...

"Pardon ? Vous vous etes quoi ?

"Mfbrfce ...

"Je suis desole, mais ...

"Embrasses ! Nous nous sommes embrasses ! "

Emporte dans son elan, Severus s'etait leve de son siege alors qu'il avait crie cela a l'homme. Celui ci haussa un sourcil, sa tasse arretee devant ses levres alors qu'il s'appretait a boire. Il la baissa et se pencha vers son propre ecran.

"Vous vous etes embrasses ?

"Mmm ...

"Sirius et toi ?

"Nh ...

"Sirius Black ?

"Tu en connais beaucoup d'autres ? "

Assez incertain concernant la marche a suivre avec son colerique interlocuteur, Remus ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, les yeux baisses, avant de le regarder a nouveau.

"Mais ... Pourquoi ?

"Comme si je le savais ... C'est en parti pour ca que je t'ai reveille ...

"Ah, ouais ... Et c'est qui qui a embrasse l'autre ? Ou c'etait sur un commun accord ?

"La premiere fois c'etait lui, mais apres, c'etait moi ...

"Deux fois, en plus ! Je le crois pas ... "

Il vit alors le fier Maitre de Potions de Poudlard lui jeter un regard desespere et suppliant.

"Je t'en prie, Lupin, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

"Mais, qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi ... Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une histoire pareille ...

"Moi non plus, je dois dire ... "

Remus ramena une nouvelle fois ses cheveux en arriere et regarda sa tasse de cafe a moitie vide (mais, est elle a moitie vide, ou a moitie pleine ?), qui avait failli aller s'exploser sur le sol quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Ca alors, c'etait la meilleure. Un sourire fin etira ses levres.

Il allait peut etre pouvoir s'amuser un peu, parce que traquer Voldemort, c'etait bien beau, mais il avait droit a un epu de temps libre de temps en temps. S'arranger pour caser les deux ennemis ensemble n'allait pas etre une mince affaire, mais c'etait un defi personnel qu'il venait de se lancer. En plus, ca allait probablement aider Dumbledore et sa noble quete de reconciliation de Maison. Personne ne pourrait donc le lui reprocher par la suite. Et ca fera deux heureux ! Bon, Harry n'allait peut etre pas voir d'un tres bon oeil son parrain friquoter avec son bien aime Professeur de Potions, mais bon.

"Lupin ... "

Le loup garou leva les yeux vers lui, un peu etonne du ton mal a l'aise qu'avait employe l'homme.

"Arrete de ricaner comme ca ... Tu me fais peur ...

"Moi ? repondit alors l'ancien Professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal, un air pur et innocent sur le visage.

"Oui ... T'as une vraie tete de sadique, pervers, obsede sexuel (ca en fait beaucoup, quand meme ...) quand tu glousses de cette maniere, et j'aime vraiment pas ca ... Surtout quand je ne sais pas a quoi tu peux bien penser en ce moment ...

"Rooooh, t'inquietes pas, Severus, comme si je pouvais te faire quelque chose ... Hehehe ...

"Mmm ... "

Remus avala une derniere gorgee de cafe, constatant que sa tasse etait deja vide, mais hesitant a aller s'en remplir une autre.

"Mais ... Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Sirius ? "

Sirius lui jeta un regard indigne et rougit brusquement.

"Que veux tu que je ressente pour ce debile congenital, autre que de la haine ! Je tiens a te rappeler qu'avec l'autre abruti de Potter, ils ont pourri ma scolarite a Poudlard !

"Ooh, pas la peine, je m'en souviens tres bien, merci ... Mais alors, pourquoi l'as tu embrasse ? "

Touche. Le Maitre de Potions baissa les yeux, les sourcils fronces.

"Je ne pense pas que la reponse se trouve inscrite sur vos ongles de doigts de pieds, Professeur Rogue ...

"Grnnpf ...

"Severus ...

"Je ne vois pas qui pourrait ressentir une once de sentiments amoureux pour un cretin pareil ... A part, a la limite, un degenere dans le meme genre ...

"Moi, par exemple. "

Severus, oubliant sa timidite, leva un regard etonne vers le loup garou, qui l'observait en souriant. Le brun pouvait voir sur son visage une certaine nostalgie, melee a ce qui semblait etre un tres grand amusement.

"Pardon ?

"Moi. J'etais amoureux de Sirius quand nous etions a Poudlard ... "

Il vit les levres du Maitre de Potions remuer legerement et crut entendre quelque chose ressemblant a "Bien ce que je disais, degenere dans le meme genre ... ", mais n'insista pas. Il preferait continuer a titiller le Professeur sur ses sentiments a lui, c'etait bien plus rigolo.

"Dis moi, enchaina trop vite Severus sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, tu l'es toujours ?

"De quoi ca ?

"Amoureux.

"De qui ca ?

"De l'autre golio dont nous parlons depuis pres d'une demie heure ...

"Ah non, ca m'est passe ... Disons que j'ai fini par me resigner en voyant que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui ... Cent pour cent hetero ... (et cent pour cent pur viande anglaise des contrees verdoyantes de Poudlard)

"Ah ...

"Tu me parais decu ...

"Nan. Bien au contraire. "

Remus laissa echapper un sifflement amus. Decidement, il s'eclatait de plus en plus. Il devait meme avouer qu'il prenait un petit plaisir pervers a torturer le Professeur, come quand lui meme enseignait a Poudlard trois ans auparavant. Mettant a part les evenements plus serieux qui avaient eu lieu, qu'est ce qu'il avait pu se marrer, cette annee la.

Rien que le fait d'aller gratouiller a la porte du bureau de Severus pour une raison banale et en generale bateau et observer les evolutions des emotions sur son visage, a mesure que son quotat de patience etait pret a toucher le fond de la bouteille, alors que lui caquetait a n'en plus finir. Que de souvenirs ...

Heureusement que Severus avait des nerfs d'acier, sinon, il se serait retrouve depuis longtemps avec un chaudron entre les deux yeux. Enfin, a part avec Sirius. Ah, a propos de Sirius, autant ne pas trop detourner ses pensees de son sujet de distraction actuel, et, plus concretement, des problemes de Severus. Alors, avec quoi il allait bien pouvoir continuer ... ?

"Pourquoi ... ne pas essayer d'en parler avec Sirius lui meme ?

" ... Je vois que ton nombre de neurones encore actifs, tout comme celui de ce demeure de Black, ne depasse pas celui que pourrait avoir un crabe mou en train de cuire au soleil depuis trois jours entre deux tas d'algues ... (aaaah, les souvenirs de crabes mou et de parties de foot ...)

"Bon, ce n'etait qu'une proposition comme une autre ... Et puis, c'est pas mechant les crabes m ...

"Serieusement, je n'aime pas dire ca, mais, Lupin, j'ai besoin d'aide. Et vite.

"Mmm ... Et moi, je dis que, sincerement, tu ferais mieux d'en parler avec Sirius ... Et il est tout aussi concerne que toi dans cette affaire, et probablement mieux place que moi pour te repondre ...

"C'est bien ca, le probleme ...

"Il t'as dit pourquoi il t'avait embrasse ?

"Parce qu'il en avait envie ... d'apres lui ...

"Il etait beurre ?

"Meme pas.

"Pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'il ait tourne de bord. Il m'en aurait parle, deja, et, de plus, il sortait avec une fille avant d'entrer dans le loft ...

"C'etait peut etre un travlo ... Ils ont casse ?

"Ouais, quand elle a su qu'il allait etre enferme pendant deux mois dans un 450 m2 avec trois autres hommes, elle n'a plus voulu en entendre parler ... "

Remus se laissa aller sur sa chaise en soupirant. Sirius n'etait pas vraiment du genre a prendre un baiser a la legere, surtout si c'etait avec un homme, meme s'il disait qu'il avait fait ca sur un coup de tete. A part s'il avait bu un coup de trop, mais la non …

"Mouairf ... Comme ca, je vois pas ... Surtout au reveil ...

"Bon ...

"Essaie de voir ca avec Sirius, et on en reparle ...

"Ok ... Merci, en tout cas ...

"Pas de probleme" lui repondit alors le loup garou, un grand sourire aux levres Je m'eclate, perso, donc ca compense le reveil un peu tot a mon gout.

Severus se leva de son siege et salua l'homme d'un signe de tete.

"Au revoir, Severus.

"Au revoir, Lupin. " (Non, non, ne pas ajouter "Bonne nuit", ce serait enfonce le couteau dans la plaie)

Et l'ecran s'eteignit sur ces paroles. Le Professeur soupira une nouvelle fois et retourna dans le couloir, l'esprit lourd de questions, sans reponse apparente.

o°O°o

Se retenant de ne pas retourner dans sa chambre pour aller la decorer avec les boyaux du blondinets, Sirius s'avanca en grommelant vers la chambre qu'etait cense occuper les deux etudiants, et ou se trouverait peut etre Harry, avec un peu de chance. Le jeune homme ayant quitte la piece dans le plus simple appareil, il ne s'etait sans doute pas habille dans le couloir, devoilant certaines parties de son anatomie peu exposables. Quoique, il en etait bien capable, au final. Pourvu qu'il soit dans la chambre, pourvu qu'il soit dans la chambre !

Sa main posee sur la poignee de la porte, son regard fut attire par un objet accroche au mur du fond du couloir. Il s'en approcha. Un tableau. De Dumbledore. Qu'est ce que ce truc foutait ici ? Pas que c'etait moche mais … ca faisait un peu tache dans le paysage … Qu'est ce qui etait encore passé par la tete de ce vieux fou pour qu'il ai l'idee de mettre un tableau de lui dans cet apart ? A croire qu'il souhaitait vraiment que personne n'oublie que c'etait "grace" a lui qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce foin.

Sirius grogna, les levres princees. Foutu Dumbledore et ses plans foireux. Alors qu'il allait se decider (mais si, mais si) a se detourner de la peinture, il vit deux mains traverser le mur, comme s'il n'existait pas, suivi de deux bras, puis de tout un corps.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawk ! "

Severus fit un bond de trois metres sur le cote a l'entente du cri a la limite de l'inhumain que poussa l'Animagus, qui se tenait assis sur le sol, souffle par la surprise.

"Imbecile ! Qu'est ce qui te prends de meugler comme ca !

"Mais, et toi ! Pourquoi tu te mets a traverser les murs ? "

Severus se tourna vers le mur en question, qui supportait impassiblement le portrait souriant de Dumbledore, et haussa un sourcil.

"Oh ... ca ... Mais c'est pas une raison pour hurler de cette maniere !

"Mais, j'ai eu peur, moi ! "

L'ancien prisonnier se releva doucement, s'aidant du mur et gardant une certaine distance avec le Professeur, histoire d'etre assez loin pour ne pas se prendre une baffe.

"Franchement, comment tu aurais reagi si tu avais vu quelqu'un sortir d'un mur sans crier gare ? "

Il vit Severus hausser un sourcil, l'air serein.

"Avada Kedavra.

"Ouais, bon ... "

Son coeur bondissant toujours dans sa poitrine apres le choc, Sirius se rappela soudainement l'evenement de ce matin, dans la salon, sur le canape, et crut que son coeur allait vraiment lacher. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire a l'homme ? Et, apparemment, vu la couleur de joues du Professeur, il devait penser a la meme chose. Merde, merde, merde. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec gene, ne detachant pas son regard de Severus.

"Euh ... Severus ...

"Q ... Quoi !

"Je crois ... qu'il faut qu'on parle ... "

Et re merde ! Le ton qu'il avait employe etait celui qu'il reserve habituellement pour annoncer a ses copines qu'il voulait rompre. Comme s'il s'appretait a declarer a Severus que tout etait fini. Il se donna une ou deux claques mentalement et devisagea le Sorcier, qui avait detourne le regard et observait a present le parquet avec un air triste. Pourquoi cette subite envie de le prendre dans ses bras ? Et encore une claque !

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et descendit les escaliers en silence, sentant les yeux dur Professeur rives sur sa nuque raide. Mais quand il n'etait pas face a lui, il ne pouvait s'empcher de deviner quand les yeux noirs se tournaient vers lui. Les yeux de Severus l'avaient toujours fascine, deja a Poudlard. Meme s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoue tout haut.

Il poussa la porte de la cuisine et tomba sur Harry (BOUM), assis sur une chaise et engouffrant un morceau de baguette recouvert deconfiture a la fraise dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de la main, se voyant dans l'impossibilite de le saluer convenablement avec l'enorme morceau de pain qu'il etait en train de machouiller.

"Il me semblait t'avoir dit de t'habiller ... "

L'Animagus designa le pantalon trop grand de son filleul, qui tombait sur ses fesses et decouvrait ainsi sans honte les trois quart de son boxer.

"Ben quoi, reussit finalement a articuler le Gryffondor, ayant vaincu le reticent bout de baguette, chuis habille ... "

Il avala ensuite une grande gorgee de jus d'orange, se desinteressant des arrivants.

"Mr Black et Mr le Professeur de Potions veulent ils manger quelque chose ? Dobby a rachetter du cafe et du pain pour le petit dejeuner de tout le monde !

"Awk ! "

Sirius se jeta en arriere sous la surprise, n'ayant pas vu arriver l'Elfe de Maison a cote de lui, et qui avait joyeusement beugle pour attirer son attention. Il s'accrocha des deux mains a l'epaule de Severus, s'etant retenu a temps pour ne pas donner un coup de pied a la creature (Dobby, pas Severus), ignorant le regard apitoye que lui lancait le Professeur.

"Dobby a fait peur a Mr Black ! Mechant Dobby ! "

L'Elfe se jeta sur le mur le plus proche et commenca a s'y fracasser methodiquement la tete, sous l'oeil interesse de Harry. Des qu'il eut reussi a l'arreter dans son massacre, Sirius lui jeta un sourire desole.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dobby ! Je suis juste ... un peu fatigue ...

"Ouille ...

"Tu peux me faire une tasse de cafe ?

"Oui, Mr Black. Mr le Professeur de Potions veut il aussi du cafe ?

"Oui, s'il te plait Dobby. "

Les deux adultes s'installerent a table, Severus choisissant deliberement la chaise la plus eloignee de celle de l'Animagus, mais, a cause de cela, se retrouva a cote de Harry, qui ne put s'empecher de lui jeter un regard suspicieux. L'ignorant tout simplement, Severus prit possession de la tasse de cafe bien noir que lui tendait l'Elfe de Maison et commenca a se tartiner un bout de pain, evitant de lever la tete afin de ne pas risquer de croiser les yeux de l'Animagus.

Finalement, Harry en eut vite marre de l'ambiance tendue qui regnait a table et, le plus innocement de monde, leva son bol encore a moitie plein de cafe au lait. Dans un geste parfaitement calcule pour paraitre intentionnel, le bol lui echappa des mains pour aller se renverser sur son Professeur de Potions. Celui ci poussa un leger cri de surprise, se reculant brusquement sur sa chaise.

"Ooooh, que je suis maladroit ... Vraiment, pardonnez moi, Professeur ... "

Heureusement que le liquide etait deja tiede, ne causant que de maigres degats, a part pour la chemise de Severus. Celui ci lui jeta un regard sombre, auquel il repondit par un angelique battement de paupieres. Tenant eloigne du bout des doigts le tissu imbibe de sa peau, il vit avec une soudaine frayeur l'Animagus a ses cotes, une serviette a la main, pret a eponger le plus gros des degats.

Les doigts frais de l'homme effleurerent sa peau a travers la chemise, soudain tres fine, voire quasi inexistante, ainsi collee a son corps par le cafe. Maudit Potter, il allait le lui payer pour ca.

"Severus, enleve ta chemise.

"Gna ?

"Enleve la, le cafe de Harry n'etait pas tres chaud, mais tu pourrais te bruler quand meme.

"Hors de question que je me foute a moitie a poil ici !

"Ce n'est pas un conseil, mais un ordre. "

Sans plus attendre, l'ancien prisonnier entreprit de deboutonner la chemise de son colocataire, sous les protestations indignees de celui ci, qui s'Efforcait de son mieux d'eloigner les mains de l'homme de son corps. Et, observant le scene sans en perdre une miette, Harry se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire, totalement hilare. A bout de nerf face a la reticence du vetement et de son proprietaire, Sirius finit par empoigner la chemise et tirer dessus sns douceur, arrachant les derniers boutons, qui n'opposerent aucune resistance.

Le sourire satisfait, a la limite du pervers, qui apparut alors sur ses levres pleines effraya le Professeur au plus haut point. Il ne put retenir un gemissement terrorise de franchir les siennes, alors que Sirius achevait de retirer les lambeaux de sa chemise. Harry, accroche des deux mains a un coin de table, devorait le spectacle des yeux, un filet de bave degoulinant le long de son menton. Son Professeur de Potions avait tout simplement un corps superbe. Quel dommage qu'il s'obstine a le garder cache ainsi, sous les kilos de robes noires qu'il portait a Poudlard.

Les mains de son parrain parcouraient le torse pale et fin avec une serviette, dans le but d'essuyer une eventuelle trace de cafe, ne se souciant pas du malaise du Serpentard, ni de ses tentatives pour l'eloigner. Aucun des deux adultes ne remarqua l'arrivee d'un nouveau protagoniste dns la piece, dont la machoire alla se fracasser sur le sol face a la scene. Harry se leva alors de sa chaise, emportant de quoi finir son petit dejeuner et remplir l'estomac de Draco, une main deja posee sur les levres fines pour empecher les protestations d'en sortir. Le blond lui jeta un regard trouble.

"Shh ... Je t'expliquerais ... Viens ... "

Il le poussa tranquillement hors de la cuisine et ferma la porte derriere lui, juste apres avoir fait signe a Dobby d'aller se fourrer dans un coin pour laisser les deux adultes s'expliquer en paix. Il entraina le blond vers le canape, alluma la tele (histoire d'avoir un bruit de fond) et tendit a son colocataire un bout de pain, sur lequel il se jeta avec un air affame. Des qu'il en eut avale un quart, un second quart dans la bouche, il se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

"Alors, des explications a tout ce barouf dans la cuisine ?

"Borf, juste un petit probleme de tasse ... "

Avisant le regard peu convaincu du blond, Harry soupira, une nouvelle tasse de café a la main.

"Disons que je fais un peu avancer leur petite affaire, qui traine en longueur depuis trop longtemps a mon gout ...

"Leur petite affaire ? Quelle petite affaire ?

" ... Non seulement tu es puceau, mais completement aveugle en plus ...

"Il n'y a aucun mal a etre puceau ! Et je ne vois pas le rap ... "

Ses yeux s'aggrandirent sous la surprise, et ses joues virerent doucement au rose, le rapport etant etabli. A y est. Compris.

"Oh ...

"Et oui ...

"Oooooh ...

"Tout a fait, mon grand ... "

Draco avala une nouvelle bouchee de pain, de la confiture degoulinant delicieusement aux commissures de ses levres, et que Harry aurait ete ravi d'aller lecher tout ca pour nettoyer. Ne s'etant pas apercu de l'etat bavouillant de son compagnon (meme le matin l'est en forme, Riry ...), Draco passa avec langueur une main dans ses cheveux, son marcel (ouh, que c'est classe de dire ca) baillant genereusement sur son torse, devoilant ainsi aux yeux exhorbites une parcelle de peau blanche, uniquement coloree par un mamelon rose.

"Mais, continua alors le blond, absolument pas preocupe par la tete du brun qui se rapprochait dangeureusement de son aisselle, comment peux tu affirmer que le Professeur Rogue et ton parrain aient un semblant de sentiment l'un pour l'autre, ils ne peuvent pas se blairer ...

"Greu ? "

Harry releva la tete et le blond lui reposa sa question, sans perdre patience, mais tout de meme un peu perturbe par la lueur lubrique qui brulait dans les iris emeraudes de l'adolescent.

"Ah ... ca ... ouais ... Mais bon ... Peut etre que c'est pour dissimuler les grands sentiments qu'ils eprouvent l'un pour l'autre qu'ils se disputent comme ca ...

"Ouais, aussi ... Mais, serieux, j'en suis quasiment sur ...

"Mmm ... "

Draco regarda le fond de sa tasse de cafe, s'abstenant d'ajouter quelque chose de plus. Il repensait aux frequentes disputes des deux hommes (un vrai couple ...), mais aussi au comportement etrangement stresse et absent de son Professeur de Potions, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il allait faire subir a Black pour avoir arrache sa chemise. Un bon coup de cafetiere dans la tronche etait un cas envisageable. Le jeune homme soupira doucement et releva les yeux vers le Gryffondor. Ses grands yeux ouverts de curioisite, Harry etira ses levres roses en un sourire amuse a la vue de son colocataire plonge dans ses pensees.

"Alors ? On fait quoi avec les deux frigides ?

"Mpf, souffla le blond, tu crois qu'on devrait pas laisser faire la nature de ce cote la ?

"Ouais, mais il risque de se passer quinze decennies avant qu'ils ne daignent se froler les levres, alors je ne te parle meme pas du moment ou ils vont se retrouver au pluma ...

"Ouais, mais la, ca ne nous regarde plus. "

Harry bouda un quart de seconde, avant de relever les yeux vers le Serpentard.

"inon, on peut toujours essayer de les fourrer ensemble en meme temps que notre grande quete concernant ce qu'ils nous cachent ... Comme ca, on les reconcilie, et ils sont ensemble !

"Ouais, pourquoi pas ...

"Comme ca, tout le monde est content, eux, ils sont heureux, et notre curiosite satisfaite, on baise, et tout est regle !

"Ouais ... Hein ? Y'a un truc en trop la, je t'ai dit que je n'etais pas gay ...

"Pourtant, t'as bien reagi, tout a l'heure, dans le lit ...

"Ca, c'est uniquement a cause de l'abstinence forcee entrainee par ma virginite, rien d'autre.

"Tu te branles jamais ?

"Si, mais ... Mais t'arretes oui ! Ca te regarde absolument pas ! "

Harry lui adressa un sourire compatissant et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, suivant le contour de son visage.

"Tu sais que tu me plais de plus en plus, Malfoy ...

"Je t'interdis de seulement penser a poser un de tes ongles sur moi. "

Pour illustrer ses propos, le blond repoussa la main avec colere, essayant de se donner un air convaincant et froid. Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil et, son bol de cafe a moitie plein en main, se redressa sur les genoux sur le canape. Calculant ses gestes avec une rapidite et une precision de predateur en chasse de chari fraiche, il fit mine de glisser, un de ses genoux soudainement faiblard sous son poids et se laissa choir sur le blond, son bol de cafe se renversant allegrement sur lui avant de tomber sur le sol.

Le brun s'arrangea aussi pour se retrouver allonge sur le torse de son colocataire, flattant du bout des doigts ses tetons tendus a travers le tee shirt trempe. Il lui adressa un sourire desole, ses yeux petillants d'envie demontrant l'inverse totale.

"Ooooh, que je suis maladroit ... "

o°O°o

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte, qui venait de se fermer, enserrant toujours un bras du Professeur dans son poing pour l'empecher de s'enfuir. Bien, Harry avait emmene le blondinet ailleurs et Dobby etait parti se cacher, il allait pouvoir parler "tranquillement" avec Severus. Celui ci lui jeta un regard assassin et profita d'un moment d'inattention de l'Animagus pour s'arracher violement a son etreinte. Il frotta inconsciemment son bras a l'endroit ou les doigts de l'homme avaient tenu sa chair, essayant de calmer la legere douleur qui y regnait, effacant en meme temps toute trace du contact qui avait eu lieu.

Il ramena sur lui les restes de sa chemise pour cacher son torse nu. Il regarda ensuite une nouvelle fois l'Animagus, pret a recommencer a l'engueuler et a lui confier ses plus profondes pensees concernant ses actes, mais il fut etonne de s'apercevoir que l'homme avait les yeux fixes sur son bras , une lueur sombre dans le regard. Severus baissa les yeux dans la meme direction.

La Marque des Tenebres.

Voila ce que fixait l'anvien prisonnier avec tant de colere et d'interet. Il posa rapidement sa chemise sur son avant bras, ne cherchant meme plus a cacher son torse nu, mais Sirius fut plus vif. Il saisit violement l'avant bras marque du Professeur, l'attira a lui pour pouvoir regarder le tatouage a sa guise. Severus vit un rictus tordre les levres de l'Animagus, qui siffla de rage.

"C'est a cause de cette saloperie que j'ai passe plus de dix ans de ma vie en prison ...

"Ne m'en tiens pas pour responsable.

"Non. Mais tu as fait parti de la joyeuse troupe de degeneres qui ont suivi ce cingle ...

"C'est du passe, et je ne veux pas parler de ca. "

Le visage rouge de colere, Sirius ressera son etreinte sur le bras de l'homme, qui ne put retenir un gemissement de douleur.

"Ne parle pas comme si cela n'avait aucune importance ... Il est responsable de la mort de toutes ces personnes ! Dont James et Lily ... "

Un eclair passa dans les yeux sombres du Porfesseur.

"Potter n'etait qu'un sale batard qui ... "

Sans se poser de questions, Sirius, envahi par la fureur, lanca sa main en arriere et gifla violement l'homme, qui chancela sous le choc. S'il n'etait pas tombe, c'etait uniquement du au fait que l'Animagus le maintenait toujours d'une main. Il porta sa paume a sa joue meurtrie, trop choque pour reagir.

"Malgre tout ce que James et moi avons pu te faire, il etait mon ami, et je ne te laisserais pas l'insulter ... Et prends en plutot a moi, dans ce cas la, comme tu le fais si bien d'habitude ... "

Il lacha le bras tatoue de l'homme, et celui ci tomba a genoux sur le sol carrele de la cuisine. Les dernieres paroles de l'homme resonnaient avec force dans son crane. Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'etait avance vers l'evier, un torchon propore en main, qu'il mouilla abondamment d'eau froide. Il revint ensuite vers le Serpentard, qui n'avait pas bouge d'un poil, le releva, l'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, et posa avec une trange douceur le linge frais contre le joue rougie par la claque.

Severus ferma les yeux sous le contact apaisant, et soupira doucement. Sa main massait distraitement son bras. Assis dace a lui, le Gryffondor gardait le torchon appuye contre son visage, caressant de l'autre main les meches noires sur la nuque du Maitre de Potions. Il voyait ses paupieres battre de temps a autre sur ses yeux sombres, abaisses sur le sol.

"Severus ... Nous devrions parler de beaucoup de choses, je pense ...

"Nh ... "

Sirius eloigna doucement sa main de la joue de l'homme, encore rouge, l'etudia du regard.

"Ta joue va mieux ?

"Un peu ... "

Il s'eloigna alors completement de lui, brisant les maigres contacts que leurs deux corps avaient etabli a travers les mains de Sirius. Il s'installa de son mieux sur sa chaise et observa un instant le Professeur, tout les deux soudainement mal a l'aise. Ils allaient finalement aborder le sujet qui les torturer depuis un certain temps deja.

"Sev' ... Pourquoi m'as tu embrasse ?

"Tu m'avais aussi embrasse avant.

"Je veux savoir ... Est ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

"Comment veux tu que je ...

"Severus, honnetement ... Tu n'es pas le genre de personne a embrasser sur un coup de tete ... "

Le Professeur fronca les sourcils et se mordilla la levre inferieure avec gene.

"En effet, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne ... "

Il se redonna une consistance et un air froid, puis leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor.

"Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je ressens de tendres sentiments a ton encontre, seulement de la haine. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de douts la dessus. "

Sirius hocha doucement la tete, plonge dans ses reflections.

"Dans ce cas la, c'est mieux ainsi ... Je ne desire pas particulierement avoir de relation amoureuse avec toi ...

"De toutes manieres, tu n'es pas attire par les hommes, Lupin me l'a dit ...

"Remus ? Tu as parle avec Remus ?

"Euh ... "

Boulette.

Severus rougit doucement, tandis que la couleur de son visage s'accordait avec celle de sa joue, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Enfin ... parler ... si on veut quoi ...

"Tu as parle de ma sexuakite avec Remus ?

"Entre autre, je dirais ...

"Remus Lupin ?

"Ma parole, tu es aussi abruti que lui ...

"De quoi avez vous parle d'autre ?

"De choses qui ne te regardent pas.

"Si ces choses me concernent, j'estime qu'elle me regarde !

"Tu me fatigues, Black ... "

Estimant que la conversation avait assez dure, etant donne qu'ils avaient aborde le sujet desire, Severus se leva de sa chaise, afin de faire comprendre au Gryffondor que le dialogue prenait fin. Il ramena dignement les lambeaux de sa chemise afin que ceux ci recouvrent du mieux possible a la fois son corps denude et la Marque des Tenebres qui ornait son avant bras, avant de tourner le dos a l'Animagus.

"Severus, attends ! De quoi avez vous parle ! "

Il entendit l'homme se lever a sa suite, sa chaise racler sur le sol. La main de Sirius se posa brievement sur son epaule, qu'il degagea d'un mouvement souple.

"Severus, reponds moi ! "

Il continua de l'ignorer en beaute et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine menant au salon. Derriere lui, Sirius continuait de geindre apres des reponses.

"Severuuuuuuuuuus ... Allez, dis moi ... "

Le Professeur, le dos droit et la tete haute, ouvrit la porte et haussa un sourcil en direction du canape (chtoooong). Le voyant rosir, l'Animagus regarda dans la meme direction. Allonge sur le dit canape, et plus precisement sur Draco qui avait son tee shirt plein de cafe releve sous son menton, Harry possedait la bouche de ce dernier avec envie, sucait sa langue entre ses levres, alors que ses mains parcouraient sa poitrine a la recherche d'une quelconque brulure. Severus emit un grognement.

"Et ben, decidement ... "

A suivreuh !

Quelle sera la reaction des deux adultes face a la debauche de plus en plus active des adolescents ? L'assurance va t'elle rembourser les chemises et les tasses brisees ?

"Je suis Morbac le Morpion , regardez comme chuis mignon, je suis frileux et j'm'installe toujours a cote du poil" (LA citation de la journee)(l'auteur, devenue aujourd'hui Sempai de troisieme annee (fiere)(meme si elle fout rien de ses journees a part ecrire des betises)(excusez la))


	6. Revelations

Poudlard Story 

**Auteur** : Niea Chan

**Version de Bouboutix** : http: Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, debile, inutile

**Couples** : Gniahahaha, vous verrez en temps voulu ! (meme si c'est pas tres tres dur a deviner …)

**Sujet** : Dumbledore, desireux d'ameliorer les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, decide de tenter une experience : filmes par 50 cameras et 200 micros, enfermes dans un loft de 450 m2, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy parviendront ils a cohabiter ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personages tortures dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais a Mme J K Rowling, ainsi que le concept de jeu integer dans cette fic, mais a … borf allez … m6 … voui voui, je sais … j aurais du bruler mon brouillon … trop taaaaard … De plus, je ne tiens pas compte (ou pas vraiment quoi) du Tome 5 de la saga … va falloir que je me fasse a cette idée quand meme … va falloir un jour que je me dise que …. Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Peux pas ! Argh …

**Commentaires** : Bon … a l'origine, ceci etait cense etre une fic commune entre ma Boubouchi et moi meme, MAIS, ma cher soeurette m a paru motivee a un point que nous avons communement decide de faire chacun de notre cote, et de publier les deux trucs afin de faire lire nos frasques et nos idees differentes sur le sujet a tout le monde …Donc voila …A l origine, fic commune, au final, fic perso …

Promis, j'ai jamais regarde de tele realite ! (trop con)(sauf le jour ou l'autre greluche du loft 1 s'est barree et que Steevy s'est mis a braire dans son micro, j'etait morte de rire …). En tout cas, ils seraient tous parfait pour entrer dans un de ces trucs … Pardonnez moi …

Sinon, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la version de Bouboutix ! Meme sujet mais ca va sans doute partir sur des trucs un peu beaucoup differents … A voir !

**Reviews** :

Chris : Roooh, je m'amuse juste un peu … Et voila la (longue) suite de la discussion ! Merci pour la review !

Natalia : Ben, je publie tout les … erf … assez indetermine je dois dire … J'alterne en plus avec celles de mes autres fics (faut que j'arrete d'en commencer pleins en meme temps …). Merci pour ta review, j'espere que la suite va te plaire !

Amy Keira : La voila ! Merci !

Lilylilas : Je suis assez pitoyable niveau review, t inquietes ! En tout cas, ca m a fait plaisir, merci !

Nee chan et Chana : Oui, le monde est injuste … Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont jamais tranquille (je viens de faire une decouverte la … pas que je relis pas mes chapitres precedents, mais bon …), merci pour la review ! (ils seront tranquille un jour, promis … je sais pas quand, mais ca viendra !)

Loryah : Merci beaucoup ! J'espere que tu aimeras !

Onalurca : Merciii !

Aldrina : Je me repete ? ah. (C est comme ca que j ai toujours fait pour mes cours de francais, je blablate pour remplir mes feuilles … sauf que je m'amuse plus en ecrivant mes fics …). Bion, ben j'essayerais de faire attention alors. Merci beaucoup !

Natalia (vous etes la meme, ou deux personnes differentes)(je sais je pose des questions tres bete) : Merci ! Voila la suite ! Et Bubus va bientot faire une breve apparition (J en dis pas plus, hehehe).

Nonora : Oui, moi aussi j'etais trop deg quand j'ai lu le 5 ! snirf … (pourquoi beurk avec Severus ? T.T), Mercu beaucoup pour ta review, j'espere que tu aimeras aussi la suite !

Un grand merci a tout le monde de suivre cette fic !

**Chapitre 5 : Revelations**

Jour 2 11 heures AM

"Et ben, decidement ... "

A l'entente de la voix de son Professeur, Harry se decolla du blondinet, leurs levres se detachant avec un bruit de succion, et il haussa un sourcil. Il jugea les deux arrivants comme denues d'interet compare a ce qu'il faisait precedement, et se tourna donc a nouveau vers Draco. De son cote, le Serpentard reprenait son souffle, les joues rougies. Avec tendresse, Harry caressa ses epaules a l'aide de ses paumes, s'appretant a reprendre son activite.

"Est ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez, Mr Potter ? "

Le brun releva les yeux vers lui.

"Je donnais des cours de Survie et de Premiers Secours.

"Je vous demande pardon ? "

Harry poussa un soupir et se tassa sur le bassin du blond.

"Je lui faisais du bouche a bouche, il s'etranglait avec son cafe ... "

Il passa ses doigts sur le torse de Draco, etirant son tee shirt au maximum.

"Regardez, il s'en est mis partout, le petit cochon ... "

Il ricana doucement et se repencha sur le jeune homme, une lueur inquietante dans les yeux, mais fut arrete dans sa course par la poigne de son parrain, qui le tira hors du canape.

"Maiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh ! Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus, arreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeteuuuuuh ! "

Pendant ce temps la, Severus s'etait approche de son eleve pour verifier s'il etait encore en etat de survivre et, estimant que oui, le redressa. Il lui tapota gentiment le dos.

"Ca va, Draco ?

"O ... Oui, je crois ...

"Hey ! Arrete de parler comme si j'avais failli te tuer !

"Tu AS failli me tuer ...

"T'as pris ton pied, arrete de raconter n'importe quoi ... "

Le brun tenta de se degager de l'etreinte de son parrain, apparemment decide a prouver au Serpentard que c'etait lui qui avait raison, et qu'il avait pris son pied, mais ne parvint qu'a se faire clouer sur un fauteuil par les puissantes mains de son parrain.

"Harry ...

"Quoi ? ...

"Ne t'avais je pas dit de ne pas avoir de relation avec lui ?

"Je l'embrassais, c'est tout, on peut pas appeler ca une relation ...

"Potter ... "

Les deux Gryffondors se tournerent vers le Professeur de Potions, qui semblait sidere parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Oui ?

"Vous ... etes gay ?

" ... Oui. Vous le saviez pas ? "

L'homme passa une main sur son visage.

"Je dois dire que je ne m'interesse pas de pres a la sexualite de mes eleves ...

"Sauf quand vous les trouvez en train de se becquoter dans un fourre des jardins ou dans un couloir, pour les virer en douceur ... Je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous avez fait pour ne pas voir que j'etais avec un garcon ...

"Chais pas moi ... Faisait noir ... "

Harry s'adossa sur sur son siege avec un sourire carnassier.

"Ca vous surprend ?

"Plutot, oui ... Surtout que vous avez tourne pendant plusieurs annees autour de Chang ...

"Ouais, erreur de jeunesse ... "

Repensant a son erreur de jeunesse, le Gryffondor eut une grimace assez expressive (que beaucoup des lectrices de cette fic connaissent, je suppose). Puis il se tourna a nouveau vers Draco avec une lueur folle dans le regard.

Il ne tenta pas de se decoller de son siege, conscient qu'il allait s'y faire attacher pat l'ancien prisonnier s'il essayait de se jeter sur le Serpentard. Mais son regard ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

"Et donc, Draco vous interesse ...

"Son pucelage m'interesse.

"Hein ? "

Realisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry croisa les yeux du blond, qui le regardait avec colere. Merde, merde, merde. Le jeune homme rougit et detourna le regard pour fixer le sol.

"Malfoy est encore puceau ? tenta Sirius.

"Tu dois l'appeler par son prenom, cretin" marmonna alors le Professeur.

Draco se leva alors du canape, vraiment enrage.

"Arretez avec ca ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal a etre puceau ! "

Il jeta ensuite un regard tres sombre a Harry, qui se ratatina sur son siege, et sortit de la piece en claquant bien fort la porte.

"Draco ! "

Et harry le suivit, claquant la porte tout aussi fort. Le temps que l'echo ait fini de resonner dans leurs cranes, les deux adultes eurent le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Sirius se tourna lentement vers son colocataire.

"T as vu ca ? On dirait nous ...

"N'exagere pas, je t'en prie ... "

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'allait jamais tenir deux mois comme ca. Trop fatiguant. Au moins, a Poudlard, il pouvait son consoler en retirant des louchees de points, mais la ... Il pouvait toujours voir pour les enfermer sur le balcon.

"Dis, Sev' ... "

Avec Black aussi, comme ca, il sera tranquille.

"Quoi encore ?

"Y t'as dit quoi Remuuuuuuus ? "

o°O°o

"Draco ! "

Harry parvint enfin a rattraper son ex nouvel ami en haut des escaliers. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se serra contre lui, autant pour l'arreter que pour tenter de prouver son reprentit. Mais le blond s'obstinait a lui tourner le dos.

"Pardon, Draco !

"Lache moi, Potter !

"Excuse moi ! Je ne voulais pas le dire !

"Mais c'est sorti tout seul, c'est ca !

"Euh ... ouais ... "

Le brun enfouit doucement son visage contre le creux de l'omoplate du Serpentard et y frotta la joue, accentuant l'etreinte de son bras sur son torse. Puis, ne le voyant pas reagir, il y deposa les levres, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'audace et d'assurance.

Draco pouvait sentir la caresse de la bouche habile contre sa peau, les mains posees sur son ventre muscle, les hanches du Gryffondor collees contre ses fesses, ses meches brunes et eparses froler sa nuq ... Hey ... minute ... les hanches de Potter contre ses fesses ?

Il tenta de se degager mais son colocataire s'accrocha un peu plus.

"Je suis desole, vraiment ! "

Un grognement retentit et Harry contourna le corps tendu du jeune homme pour se placer face a lui. Celui ci refusait obstinement de le regarder dans les yeux, ses joues encore rougies. Le brun passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et s'y suspendit, collant ses yeux clos contre la peau fraiche de sa gorge. Draco frissona, mais ne tenta pas de le repousser.

"Pardonne moi, je n'aurais jamais du dire ca ...

"Mmmnnrrrrrr ...

"Ca veut dire que je suis pardonne ?

"Nan. "

Le Gryffondor soupira et tira le blond contre lui, reculant en meme temps pour se retrouver accule au mur. Draco rougit alors un peu plus et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tete de son compagnon de chambre, pour se tenir tout de meme un peu eloigne de lui.

"Tu sais ... C'est vrai que je m'interesse de pres a ton pucelage ...

"Arrete avec cette histoire ...

"Et a toi, aussi ...

"Arrete, je t'ai dQuoi ?

"Nh ?

"T'es amoureux de moi ?

"J'ai pas dit ca.

"Si, tu l'as dit, tu as dit que ...

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'etais amoureux de toi.

"Mais, tu l'as sous entendu ... "

Harry sourit doucement et se degagea soudain des bras du blond, que celui ci avait ressere autour de son corps pendant leur conversation.

"Pourquoi cherches tu a ce que je te dise que je t'aime ?

"Que ... hein ? "

Harry pouffa avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

"Harry, je ...

"Malfoy, Potter ! ... Ta gueule, Sirius, je les appelle comme je veux ... Allez vous laver ! "

Harry se tourna vers l'escalier.

"Oui, Professeur !

"Harry, tu dois l'appeler SevOUCH ! "

Le brun se tourna vers l'autre, un sourire amuse aux levres.

"Qui y va le premier ? "

Avisant l'air indecis du Serpentard, il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

"Allez, viens ... Je te frotterais le dos ... "

o°O°o

Sirius se frotta le haut du crane et jeta un regard miserable au Professeur (genre chien battu ... houhouhou, c'etait drole), ce que l'homme ignora en beaute.

"T'es violent, Seeeev' ...

"Ferme la, imbecile, tu l'avais merite ... "

Le laissant se plaindre, il quitta le salon pour retourner dans la cuisine, avec le but de se servir une autre tasse de cafe pour faire passer tout ca. Il poussa la porte, l'esprit un peu ailleurs, ecoutant vaguement les jeremiades du Gryffondor. Il s'avanca vers la cafetiere, s'en emparant et se servit une bonne tasse, veillant a ne pas en mettre partout a cause de ses mains qui tremblaint un peu.

Mais, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fit brusquement volte face, sa tasse de cafe a la main, aux aguets. Et il vit ce qui n'allait pas.

Dans la cuisine, se trouvait une autre personne, qui n'etait pas Black. Ni Malfoy, ni le morveux. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un homme de toute evidence ; meme s'il etait choque, il pouvait encore l'affirmer.

Un homme donc. Canon, tout simplement. Plus grand que lui, a peu pres de la taille de Black, l'homme le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus clairs, limpides. Ses cheveux chatains tres clairs, presque blonds, tombaient sur son front et devant ses yeux. Une bouche bien faite, aux levres charnues, ne faisait qu'affirmer les traits reguliers de l'homme. Plutot muscle, sans trop l'etre, d'apres ce que laissait voir son tee shirt moulant, mais aussi son jean, tres moulant aussi, avec une belle paire de fesses.

Le cerveau de Severus se remit finalement en marche (rien a voir avec la note concernant les fesses a peine plus haut) alors qu'il realisait a nouveau qu'un etranger, tout aussi beau qu'il fut, se trouvait dans la cuisine. L'homme l'observait avec interet, puis passa une main dans es cheveux.

Severus essuya le filet de salive qui coulait le long de son menton et prit un air un peu contrarie.

"Qu'est ce que ...

"Dobby va aller faire des courses, maintenant, le Professeur Rogue a t il besoin de quelque chose ? "

Le Serpentard en lacha sa tasse sur le sol. Il ne revint a la realite que quand, apres que la tasse ne se soit lamentablement explosee sur le sol, le cafe encore chaud ne commence a serieusement lui bruler les doigts de pieds. Denue de tout possibilite de prononcer un son autre que "Rrrmmmgrrrr ..." pour le moment, il observa l'intrus avec stupefaction.

Cette voix. Cette maniere debile de parler.

Il entendit derriere lui la porte s'ouvrir alors que Sirius arrivait dans la cuisine a son tour, pour savoir pourquoi le Professeur s'amusait a casser des tasses a tout va, puis hoqueta en apercevant l'homme. Severus se tourna alors vers lui et l'attrapa par un pan de sa chemise.

"Black ! Ce type a bouffe Dobby ! "

L'Animagus ouvrit des yeux ronds, regarda Severus, regarda l'homme, puis Severus de nouveau.

"Hein ?

"Il a devore Dobby ! Il l'a devore !

"Hein ? Hein ? "

Le Professeur poussa un leger cri quand il vit l'homme s'avancer vers lui, et s'accrocha un peu plus a l'ancien prisonnier.

"Le Professeur Rogue ne doit pas avoir peur de Dobby ! Dobby etre gentil ! Dobby pas faire peur ! Dobby juste etre change dans ce corps pour une semaine par Monsieur le Directeur Dumbledore ! "

BOUF

"Dobby etre Dobby !

"Ah, ouais, je le reconnais deja mieux comme ca ...

"Pas de probleme la dessus ... "

Severus se decida finalement a lacher le bras de l'Animagus, alors que l'Elfe de Maison reprenait une forme humaine (et bien plus agreable a admirer, il faut le preciser). Il s'approcha lentement de Dobby et, du bout de son index, toucha la joue du nouvel humain.

"Sev', arrete de le tripoter comme ca ...

"C'est dingue, on dirait un vrai ... "

Dobby lui adressa alors un sourire a faire tomber dans les pommes le plus froid et asocial des Professeurs de Potions et ramassa un sac.

"Dobby aller faire les courses, maintenant !

"Par contre, la voix brise tout le charme ...

"Severus, je t'ai dit de le lacher ... "

Severus regarda alors l'Elfe de Maison/Dieu de l'Olympe sortir de la cuisine, puis de l'appartement.

"Sev', ca va ?

"Seigneur, tu as vu ce cul ? "

Sirius manqua de s'etrangler et jeta un regard choque a l'homme. Venant de Harry, ou a la limite de Draco, ca l'aurait moins etonne, mais la … Severus commentant, vantant les fesses de Dobby transforme en humain, sans la moindre gene.

Il l'attrapa par les epaules et commenca a le secouer, n'acceptant finalement de le lacher que quand Severus le menaca de le faire passer par le vide ordure. Le Professeur se reajusta avec dignite (sortit le petit peigne et le petit miroir de sa poche, redonna un peu d'alllure a sa coiffure, et … non, non, je rigole …)

"Sev', tu es sur que tout va bien ?

"Hormis concernant le fait que je vais devoir passer deux mois en ta compagnie, tout va pour le mieux du monde.

"Mais ... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu faisais ?

"Quel mal y a t il a ca ? Les belles choses sont faites pour etre regardees.

"Maismaismais ... "

Il le reempoigna et se remit a le secouer sans menagement.

"PARCE. QUE. C'EST. L'ARRIERE. TRAIN. DE. DOBBY !

"Lache moi !

"Dobby ! Dobby ! Tu comprends qui est Dobby !

"Tres bien, merci ! Et toi, tu vas comprendre ta douleur si tu continues ! "

Sirius le libera a nouveau, indecis.

"Sev', qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec TOI, plutot !

"Stop, stop, stop ! On ne va pas recommencer a se disputer !

"Mmpf ! "

Severus s'agenouilla alors la ou gisait encore le cadaver de sa tasse de café (paix a son ame). Il commenca a ramasser les plus gros bouts, quand Sirius arriva avec une serpillere. Le Gryffondor l'observa un instant, sa wassing (je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'orthographe de ce mot, ne m'en veuillez pas) entre les mains.

"Sev', fais gaffe de ne pas te couper ...

"Mais, tu me prends pour quOUAILLE !

"Pour un Professeur de Potions maladroit et en vacances.

"Tu appelles ca des vacances, toi ? "

En soupirant, Sirius s'abaissa a ses cotes et s'empara de sa main. La coupure entaillait une partie de l'index, pas tres profonde, mais saignait bien. Sans se poser de questions, l'Animagus porta le doigt a ses levres et l'engloutit pour se mettre a sucer le sang, acte qui arracha un cri de surprise au proprietaire du doigt.

"B ... Black ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

"Je t'evite de mourir d'une insuffisance de liquide sanguin dans le le corps. "

L'air affole, Severus observa le petit Vampire pomper son doigt d'une maniere tellement erotique et sensuelle (et sans le savoir, c'etait bien ca le pire) qu'il du faire tout les efforts du monde pour qu'un certaine partie de son anatomie ne reagisse pas avec trop d'enthousiasme.

Il prit une grande inspiration alors que la langue chaude et taquine venait chatouiller les lesvres de sa blessures. Qu'est ce qu'il devait bien suBARF ! Et ben voila, il s'etait casse la gueule.

Sur le dos, observant le plafond avec attention, Severus tenta de ne pas s'enfuir en courant et d'oublier la douleur qui traversait son bras toujours maintenu par l'ancien prisonnier.

"Euh ... Tu t'ais fait mal, Sev' ?

"Va en Enfer, Black ... "

Severus se releva, tout en frottant sur son crane douloureux, puis tira sur son bras pour se liberer des mains du Gryffondor. Mais celui ci ne paraissait pas determine a le lacher.

"Est ce que tu pourrais me rendre ma main ?

"Mais, ca saigne encore ...

"Tu vas pas passer le reste de ta matinee a me suc ... a me baver sur le doigt ? "

Sirius se leva alors et tira l'homme avec lui, pour l'asseoir sur une chaise.

"Bon, tu restes la, et tu bouges pas. Je nettoie tout ca et je te soigne. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me fasses un malaise ...

"Black ... Je me suis juste entaille le doigt avec une tasse brisee ... C'est pas comme si je m'etais arrache le bras ...

"Et le tetanos ! T'as pense au tetanos ? "

Afin d'etre sur que le Professeur ne lui reponde pas, Sirius lui tourna le dos et se mit a ramasser les restes de la tasse, prenant garde de ne pas se couper a son tour. Il ne faudrait pas que Dumbledore se retrouve avec deux cadavres vides de leur sand sur le dos.

Il jeta le tout et passa un rapide coup de serpillere, se disant que Dobby pourrait tres bien faire le reste, il etait la pour ca apres tout. Il attrapa ensuite le Serpentard par la main pour le guider vers l'escalier.

"Tu sais, je sui grand ... Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nurse pour nettoyer ca et mettre un pansement ...

"Et imagines, tu t'evanouis, tu te cognes contre le lavabo et tu nous fait un traumatisme cranien !

"Alors, je me dirais qu'a l'avenir, il faudra que j'ecoute cette vieille folle de Trelawney ...

"Elle t'a predit que tu mourrais comme ca ?

"Pas exactement, mais un peu dans le meme genre ... "

Ils arriverent finalement a l'etage et Sirius le traina jusque devant la salle de bain, posant sa main sur la poignee.

"Attends, Black, il doit y avoir ... "

Trop tard.

L'Animagus fit un pas dans la salle de bain. Deux regards etonnes se tournerent vers lui en un meme mouvement. Les deux garcons etaient nus dans la baignoire, emplie d'eau fumante et de mousse, Harry instalee derriere le blondinet et occupe a le shampouiner avec force, ses jambes encadrant les epaules du jeune homme. Le Serpentard paraissait un poil gene, de la mousse partout sur le crane et qui degoulinait lentement sur son visage.

"BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE, SIRIUS ! ON PEUT PAS RESTER CINQ MINUTES SEULS ET TRANQUILLES DANS CETTE FOUTUE BARAQUE !

"HARRY ! SOIT POLI !

"JE SERAIS POLI QUAND JE LE VOUDRAIS ! LA, JE VEUX JUSTE PRENDRE UN BAIN TRANQUILLE AVEC DRACO ET POUVOIR LUI FROTTER LE DOS SI CA ME CHANTE !

"C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

"ET SANS ETRE INTERROMPU PAR DEUX VIEUX CRETINS QUI NE SONT MEME PAS FOUTUS DE SE DIRE CE QU'ILS RESSENTENT L'UN POUR L'AUTRE !

"Que ... Quoi ?

"SORTEZ ! "

BAM.

"Il fait peur, ton filleul, quand il veut ...

"Ah, t'as remarque aussi ... "

Un silence gene s'installa entre les deux alors que les paroles du jeune Gryffondor leur revenaient a l'esprit.

"_Deux vieux cretins qui ne sont meme pas foutus de se dire ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre_"

Ils se jeterent un coup d'oeil mal a l'aise, avant que Sirius ne baisse les yeux sur la main de son colocataire. Il caressa doucement l'index blesse et regarda le Professeur rougir legerement.

"Viens dans ma chambre, je vais te soigner ca ... "

Il attrapa doucement le Professeur par la taille et l'entraina gentiment vers la peice ou il avait passe une partie de sa nuit.

o°O°o

Harry se rassit dans la baignoire, creeant une petite vague de mousse et d'eau chaude, puis reposa ses mains sur le crane de son ami.

"Non, mais oh !

"Tu sais que tu peut etre tres effrayant, mon petit Potter ...

"Grrrr ... "

Il recommenca doucement a masser le cuir chevelu delicat du Serpentard, devinant les frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps (limite il l'entendait pas ronronner). Ses mains descendirent alors lentement sur les epaules et les frotterent. Il ressera le corps du blond contre lui alors que ses doigts voyageaient lentement sur son torse, effleurant ses tetons sensibles.

"Tu vas trop loin, la Potter ...

"Rooooo ... Je t'ai a peine touche ...

"Tu as tes mains suspendues a ma poitrine et ton basin est quasiment colle a mes fesses.

"N'exagere pas, je t'en prie ... "

Il deposa un rapide baiser sur l'epaule blanche, puis recracha discretement la mousse qu'il avait avale en meme temps. Il avait noue ses bras avec fermete et envie autour des hanches du Serpentard, ses mains posees sur son ventre.

Draco deposa alors sa tete contre le torse du brun et etala ses jambes dans la baignoire, admirant ses doigts de pieds qui sortaient de l'eau.

"Dis , Tu crois que ce que tu leur a dit tout a l'heure va les faire reagir ?

"J'espere ... C'etait un peu fait dans ce but ... Mais aussi car je voulais vraiment me retrouver un peu seul avec toi ... "

Il le serra ensuite dans ses bras et frotta sa joue contre son epaule.

"Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu souries ! "

Il entendit le blondinet grogner et recommenca ensuite a le shampouiner. Des qu'il eut fini (Draco brillait tellement il l'avait recure), il vit son colocataire se tourner vers lui avec la bouteille de shampouing (j'ai envie de mettre un g a ce mot, y en a un ?).

"Tourne toi.

"Qu ... Quoi ?

"Tourne toi. A moi de te frotter le dos maintenant.

"Euh ... Tu sais ... Je dis pas ca pour tevexer encore mais, ca me rassure pas plus que ca de tortiller mes petites fesses blanches et delicates juste devant toi, alors que tu es actuellement torture par tes hormones et ton encombrant pucelage ...

"Je t'ai deja dit que tu m'importais peu sur le plan sexuel. "

Il le vit lui tourner le dos, l'air presque decu. En silence, le blond versa une bonne quantite de shampouing dans sa paume, avant de l'etaler sur les meches humides de son compagnon et de frotter. Harry se laissait faire sans rien dire, les yeux fixes devant lui.

Il frissonait parfois quand il sentait les cuisses ou les hanches du jeune homme le froler par inadvertance. Les doigts fins du Serpentard massaient avec delicatesse la base de sa nuque, lui rendant le plaisir qu'il lui avait offert peu de temps auparavant en lui prodigant les meme attouchements.

"Tu sais, Harry ...

"Nh ?

"Je crois qu'on ne devrait vraiment pas nous meler des affaires de coeur des deux imbeciles ...

"Ca ne peut pas leur faire de mal.

"Je crois que, au contraire, ca risque de ne pas arranger les choses entre eux ...

"Ne sois pas si pessimiste ...

"Je ne suis pas pessimiste, mais, est ce que ca te plairait si des gens se melaient de ta vie privee, voire amoureuse ?

" ... C'est ce que fait Bubus depuis des annees ...

"A ouais ... C'est vrai ... N'empeche, t'aimes ca !

"Bon, je dois avouer que non ... Mais la, c'est different ...

"Mmm ...

"Dis moi, a ton tour ...

"Quoi ?

"Tu serais pas jaloux de Sirius, que je veuille le caser avec Rogue ? T'as envie de Rogue ? "

Draco se mit soudainement a tousser derriere lui, s'etouffant avec sa proper salive sous la surprise. Avec patience, le brun lui tapota le dos jusqu'a ce qu'il se calme et puisse a nouveau communiquer normalement. Les joues encore anormalement rougies, Draco le regarda avec etonnement, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans dire un mot.

"M ... Mais ... Maismaismais ... !

"Quoi, c'est pas ca ?

"Bien sur que nom ! Le Professeur Rogue est presque comme ... un membre de ma famille !

"Ouais ...

"Ne me regarde pas avec un air aussi supicieux ! Je ne suis pas amoureux du Professeur Rogue !

"Alors, pourquoi tu refuses de le voir avec Sirius ?

"Parce que je tiens beaucoup a lui. "

Harry haussa les epaules.

"Ca revient a ce que j'ai dit tout a l'heure ...

"Pas dans ce sens la, je veux dire ... Ton parrain, avec ton pere, Lupin et le rat, ils ont pourri toute sa scolarite a Poudlard ... Je ne veux pas qu7il soit encore malheureux a cause de ca ...

"Ouais, c'est vrai que ya ca, aussi ... "

Harry passa une main dans es cheveux, et retira sans s'en rendre compte une partie de la mousse.

"Mais pourtant, nous nous sommes mutuellement pourris nos cinq premieres annees a Poudlard, et ca ne va pas nous empecher de ...

"N'ajoute rien.

"Mais, je ...

"N'ajoute rien, j'ai dit.

"Beuh. "

Le blond se remit a savonner la tete de son colocataire, ne sachant que penser. C'est vrai, ils s'etaient detestes pendant des annees, et ca avait l'air bien parti pour continuer un petit bout de temps. Mais, un grand sage n'a t il pas dit, ou ecrit, que l'Amour commence toujours par la violence ? (ouh, l'argument bateau) ... Ou alors, c'etait peut etre un des ploucs qu'il avait vu a la tele ... Il devait faire attention a ce qu'il regardait dans ce loft, ca risquait d'avoir une influence nefaste sur ses capacites a reflechir ...

Mais il devait tout de meme avouer qu'il y avait eu une nette amelioration dans ses relations avec Harry (ils prenaient un bain ensemble, c'etait tout de meme un grand pas ... peut etre pas pour l'Humanite, mais au moins pour eux ...). Dans cette courte intervalle qu'ils avaient partage a l'interieur du loft, ils avaient appris a se connaitre, a passer outre de la difference de Maison et de "rang", et a decouvrir et apprecier la personnalite de l'autre.

Apres avoir passe deux jours en sa compagnie, Draco se surprenait a davantage apprecier le brun que les moutons avec qui il trainait depuis des annees, voire pour certains, avant meme leur entree a Poudlard. Il en avait appris beaucoup a son sujet, qu'il n'etait pas le morveux au sourire suffisant gate par Dumbledore, Fudge et bien d'autres, qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance rose, loin de la, et que ca recommencait tout les etes.

Le blond repensa a son propre pere. Meme si celui ci pouvait etre tres froid et tres peu concerne, il l'aimait, a sa facon, mais il l'aimait, et le lui avait prouve bien des fois. Lucius Malfoy etait bien loin du monstre sanguinaire et sans coeur que les partisans de Dumbledore et beaucoup de Sorciers se plaisaient a decrire (et l'auteur aussi ...).

Il se rappelait ces fois ou l'homme le prenait sur ses genoux, quand ils se trouvaient dans son bureau, pour avoir la paix alors que le marmot jouait son role de marmot bien chiant a ses cotes. Il se souvenait de la chaleur du corps contre lequel il se serrait alors, ravi d'avoir pu attirer l'attention de son pere, tout le temps occupe. Il se souvenait des grandes mains rassurantes qui se posaient sur ses epaules pour le maintenir en place, ne pas le gener alors qu'il travaillait. Il se souvenait du beau visage de son pere, concentre sur son travail, ses longues meches platines encadrant sa tete avec grace.

Revenant brutalement a la realite, il se rendit compte qu'il etait en train d'enlacer avec force le pauvre Gryffondor, l'etouffant quasiment sous son etrainte. Il se detacha du dos du brun, un peu mal a l'aise, et essuya la mousse qui s'etait etalee sur son front alors qu'il serrait le garcon.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec un sourire ravi elargissant ses levres, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de s'allonger contre le torse du blond et de fermer les yeux de delectation sous le plaisir que lui procurait a nouveau les massages experts.

Draco realisa alors, en admirant le beau profil de son compagnon, que sans ses enormes lunettes qui lui tombaient sur le nez, Potter etait bien plus agreable a regarder. Il avait des traits fins et harmonieux, bien differents des siens, que tout le monde (ou au moins, du cote Serpentard) affirmait parfaits.

Il avait sa propre perfection. Ses longs cils noirs vibraient sur ses paumettes hautes et legerement rougies par la chaleur etouffante de la peice.

Il rinca les meches brunes, veillant a ne pas le bruler, passant ses longs doigts entre avec envie. Puis ses yeux se poserent sur les levres roses, charnues, du Survivant. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il posa timidement les siennes dessus, et commenca a les caresser, a les grignoter, savourant le gemissement de surprise qui avait franchi la bouche du Gryffondor, qu'il s'etait empresse d'etouffer (allez, hop, la tete sous l'eau, Harry).

Il avanca sa langue dans la bouche du brun pour rencontrer celle de l'autre, taquine. Contre lui, Harry pivota pour lui faire face et passer ses bras autour de son cou, appronfondit le baiser comme il le put. Quand ils se separerent a bout de souffle, Harry resta assez proche du blond pour pouvoir froler sa bouche avec la sienne.

"Tu t'es ameliore depuis la premiere fois ... Ya deja plus de technique ...

"J'ai un excellent professeur, faut dire ...

"Mais tu manques encore d'experience ... Un peu de travaux pratiques ne te feraient pas de mal ... "

Le brun eut une petite moue, tout a fait irresistible, au passage, et laissa son colocataire picorer ses levres de petits baisers.

"J'accepterais pleins d'heure de colle, si je ne suis pas sage ... "

Il enlaca a nouveau le Gryffondor et s'empara de ses levres, bien decide a rattraper le retard de ces annees sous la direction d'un pro, pret a lui donner tout les cours particuliers qu'il voulait.

o°O°o

Severus franchit le seuil de la chambre de l'Animagus presque avec timidite, observant les lieux d'un air reserve. Sirius lacha sa main pour l'inviter a s'asseoir sur le lit, pendant qu'il allait fouiller dans sa valise.

"Vu que Dumbledore a garde nos baguettes, annonca t il sur le ton de la conversation, je vais devoir te soigner a la moldue.

"Pas grave ... "

Il revint vers lui et s'installa a ses cotes, prenant la main blessee dans les siennes. Il l'examina en silence, evaluant la gravite de la coupure (ca va, il devrait survivre, nos espoirs sont bons), puis attrapa la bouteuille d'alcool. Il imbiba un bout de coton et l'approcha du doigt.

"Ca va sans doute piquer ... " (ca me rappelle ma mere qui me disait ca et qui s'acharnait sur moi apres ... meu non, Moman, je t'aime ... Meme si tu lis pas mes fics ...).

Puis, il posa le cotton sur la blessure. Severus tiqua, mais rien de plus, L'Animagus nettoya la coupure avec douceur, veillant a ne pas trop heurter le Professeur. Puis, une fois qu'il eut fini, il sortit un rouleau de pansement et en coupa un assez grand pour qu'il puisse recouvrir l'ensemble du doigt blesse. Lorsqu'il le relacha, Severus remua legerement le doigt, puis leva les yeux vers son colocataire.

"Merci ... Sirius ... "

L'homme lui repondit pas un sourire. Voyant que le Maitre de Potions s'appretait a se lever pour quitter la chambre, il l'attrapa par le bras, lui intimant de rester la ou il etait.

"Severus ... Dis moi la verite ... "

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

"De quoi est ce que tu veux parler ? "

Sirius soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec gene, avant de le regarder a nouveau.

"A propos de ce que Harry a dit tout a l'heure.

" ... Tu veux savoir si je suis d7accord pour que ton filleul frotte le dos de Draco ?

"Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi ! "

Voila. C'etait sorti.

Severus lui jeta un regard choque et detourna le regard, rougissant. Sirius ne put empecher ses propres joues d'attraper une vive couleur pivoine a la vue du severe Professeur de Potions rosir ainsi, ses yeux fuyant les siens avec obstination.

Merdum, si lui aussi commencait a reagir comme une pucelle effarouchee. Il s'eclaircit la gorge et essaya de se redonner contenance, ne reussissant, a son grand malheur, qu'a moitie. Il se pencha vers l'homme et glissa son index sous son menton, pour relever son visage.

"Severus, il faut que tu me dises la verite.

"Et si j'veux pas ?

"Je te torturerais jusqu'a ce que tu avoues tout ... Je n'ai probablement pas autant d'experience que toi dans ce domaine, mais je suis tout de meme un Black ... "

Le Professeur ne put retenir un sourire et degagea son meton des doigts du Gryffondor. Et, a la grande stupefaction de Sirius, il prit la main de l'homme dans la sienne et commenca doucement a la caresser. Il sentit la peau de l'Animagus frissoner sous ses doigts.

Puis, d'un coup, alors que l'ancien prisonnier commencait a serieusement se delecter de cette caresse, il attrapa un coin de peau et le pinca avec force. Sirius poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, et retira immediatement sa main.

"Mais ... Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

"Idiot, ca t'apprendras a me poser des questions comme ca.

"Sev' ... "

Le Professeur soupira avec lassitude et fit une legere grimace pour montrer ce qu'il pensait de la question.

"Je suis vraiment oblige d'y repondre ?

"Je te promets que je te suspends par les pieds au balcon pendant trois jours, je te rappelle que nous sommes au troisieme etage, si tu ne me reponds pas.

"Bon. "

Il leva les eyux vers le Gryffondor et lui adressa un sourire simple, calme, denue de colere ou de degout, en somme, bien different du rictus qu'il lui adressait habituellement. Et la, Sirius ne put que lui trouver un charme evident, dans le genre sombre et satanique, mais bon. Excepte le nez, et ca, en partie de sa faute, il avait des traits reguliers et assez agreables a regarder, un visage fin. Et surtout, ses yeux. D'un noir brillant, insondable. Tellement vivants. Il se racla legerement la gorge, pour cacher sa gene, et s'approcha un peu de l'homme.

"Je ... En fait. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ca ... Je ne comprends pas moi meme ... J'y ai deja reflechi, plusieurs fois, mais ca ne m'a pas vraiment avance ...

"Ah ...

"Oui ... Mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose ... Autre chose que de la haine, je veux dire ...

"Ah ... Tu es amoureux de moi, donc ...

"Non, ne deforme pas tout, encore ... Disons que ... tu ne m'es pas indifferent ...

"Ah ... Mais ce n'est pas forcement de l'amour ...

"Voila.

"Ah ...

"Tu te repetes.

"Oh ... "

En face de lui, Severus le regardait avec un air amuse et presque tendre, presque, encore un peu rose a cause de ses precedentes revelations. Alors, il y avait bien quelque chose, malgre ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tot.

"Maismaismais ... Comment ce se fait ?

"De quoi ?

"Ben, on a fait que t'emmerder pendant sept ans, et Remus et moi encore apres ...

"Oui, mais je pense que ca a commence apres cette nuit la ...

"Ah oui ... Mais et ... ? "

Severus eut un sourire triste et passa ses doigts dans ses meches brunes.

"Je crois que ca m'est un peu passe apres ce qu'il s'est passe ...

"J'imagine ...

"Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est totalement parti ...

"Quoi ? Meme maintenant, tu ... ?

"Non, ca va mieux. "

Du bout des doigts, Sirius alla caresser la joue de son colocataire. Le Professeur leva alors les yeux vers lui.

"Mais ... Et toi ?

"Nya ?

"Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? Je veux dire, si on ne compte pas la haine, le degout, la colere, la superiorite, la honte, le ...

"Oui, oui, j'ai compris ... Et bien ... Je ... "

L'Animagus cligna des yeux.

"De l'admiration.

" ... De l'admiration ?

"Oui ... Et ca, depuis tres longtemps ...

"Et elle vient d'ou, cette admiration ?

"Du fait que, malgre le fait que tu sois seul, que l'on t ai persecute et humilie, tu as toujours repondu et garde la tete haute ... Tu ne t'es jamais laisse faire par une bande de quatre petits Gryffondors abrutis et pretentieux.

"Mmm ...

"Et tu fais peur, aussi. (puisque c'est le moment des annonces, autant tout balancer)

"Comment ca ?

"Serieux, quand tu regardes avec ton air mechant, ya des moments, j'ai envie d'aller me cacher sous un placard .

"A ce point ?

"Ouais ... Pas etonnant que tout tes eleves aient la trouille ...

"Mais au moins, ils me respectent.

"Pas de probleme la dessus. "

Severus observa l'homme quelques instants, qui semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose de plus.

"Encore quelque chose ?

"Erm ... oui ...

"Et ben, vas y, balance.

"De ... De la culpabilite ... "

Un blanc.

" ... Ah ... "

Sirius hocha la tete, refusant a son tour de le regarder dans les yeux, gardant les siens fixes sur ses genoux.

"Je suis desole, Sev' ... Autant pour toutes ces annees d'affrontement debiles et inutiles, que pour cette histoire dans la Cabane Hurlante ... Mais surtout ... Pour ne pas etre venu a temps ... "

Un sourire doux etira les levres du Serpentard.

"Pour ne pas etre venu a temps pour t'aider alors que ... tu en avais besoin ... Je me suis comporte comme un lache, je n'ai pas pu les affronter ... "

Il releva les yeux vers le Professeur.

"Je suis tellement desole, Seve ... "

Et il fut accueilli par les levres de l'homme. Celui ci joua quelque secondes contre la bouche close, petrifiee de l'ancien prisonnier, avant de se separer de lui.

" ... rus ...

"Je suis content que tu ais fini par tout avouer ...

"Et je suis moi aussi, desolee pour ca, je n'aurais pas du alors que je suis parfaitement au courant de tes orientations sexuelles, que tu me detestes, que je ne suis pas vraiment un canon de beaute, et que ...

"Silence ...

" ... tu etais en pleine explication, qu'il y a les enfants pas si loin que ca, et que c'est tout de meme ...

"Chut ...

" ... de ta faute si toutes ces merdes me sont arrivees, et que tu es un beau salaud au fond, et que ...

"Silence, j'ai dit !

"Ca va pas de crier comme ca ? "

Sirius se prit la tete entre les mains et se mit a murmurer des paroles sans fin, et probablement sans sens. De son cote, le Professeur, ravi de son petit effet et conscient qu'il allait pouvoir sortir de la piece sans encombre, le temps que l'autre recupere quelques neurones en etat de marche, se leva du lit.

Mais, finalement, l'Animagus n'etait pas autant en etat avance de hors service qu'il le pensait. Il se redressa avec la vivacite d'une crevette prete a se faire pendre dans l'epuisette (ca, c'est mon enfance dans dans les plages normandes qui parle)(pardonnez moi, je suis nulle en figure de style) et s'empara du bras de l'homme, le tirant a nouveau sur le lit.

Plutot surpris (qui ne le serait pas, elle a de la force, la crevette), Severus se sentit attire en arriere et trebucha contre la seule bosse de moquette mal posee de la piece (comme par hasard). Il s'ecroula sur la couette molle, le corps de Sirius recouvrant a moitie le sien, entraine dans la chute. Sirius entendit vaguement le Professeur grogner sous lui et se redressa. Pour se retrouver, a sa grande surprise, nez a nez (mais vraiment nez a nez) avec Severus, dont la surprise etait au moins tout aussi grande. L'animagus vit les superbes yeux de son colocataire s'agrandir avec demesure.

"Black ... "

Sans reelement reflechir a ce qu'il faisait, ni aux futures consequences de ses actes, le Gryffondor enlaca plus intimement l'homme et se pencha sur lui, pour deposer ses levres sur les siennes.

o°O°o

Draco noua distraitement une serviette autour de sa taille, bien plus interesse par la jolie paire de fesses qui se dandinaient pas tres loin dans l'espoir d'enfiler un jean sur la peau nue et encore legerement humide (car, comme tout le monde le sait (qui n'est jamais tombe dans un piscine tout habille ? ou alors s'est fait pousse dans la piscine par un de ses cousins un peu abruti …) c'est bien galere d'enfiler un jean quand on est mouille). Il haussa un sourcil et attrapa une seconde serviette pour se secher les cheveux.

Le brun, commenca a s'habiller a son tour, pensif, et un peu preocuppe par le fait que son colocataire n'avait pas mis de sous vetement avant son pantalon. Harry avait remis ses lunettes. Decidement, il etait vraiment mieux sans. Faudra qu'il parle de ca avec son Professeur …

Il enfila son tee shirt et s'avanca vers le miroir, peigne en main, decide a redonner une allure a sa chevelure après la cuite de la veille, le reveil epouvantable, le second reveil pas beaucoup mieux, une tasse de café dans la tronche, puis finalement, un bain avec le brun, et tout ca avec la plupart du temps Harry accroche a lui, prêt a le violer sur place. Apres tout ca, il avait tout de meme un peu de travail.

Il entreprit de demeler les emches un peu reticentes, observant son reflet dans la glace avec un air desespere. Il avait meilleure tete que ce matin, mais ce n'etait pas encore ca. Il avait une mine fatiguee. Ses cheveux fins, deja en partie secs, du a l'air chaud qui envahissait la piece, tombaient librement sur ses epaules. Il sentit le corps de Harry se coller derriere lui, sa main se poser sur son ventre alors que l'autre allait se perdre dans ses cheveux. Puis, son visage rejoint la main dans sa chevelure et Harry respira avec un bonheur evident l'odeur qui s'en degageait.

"Tu as vraiment des cheveux splendides ... "

Il continua a les caresser quelques secondes.

"Magnifiques ... "

Un souffle d'air chaud chatouilla l'oreille de Draco.

"J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux ... "

Rouge. Tres rouge. Harry put aisement deviner la couleur actuelle du visage de son colocataire grace a celle qu'avaient prise ses oreilles. Il retint un sourire et deplaca sa main des cheveux du jeune homme a sa nuque. Un ricanement a peine audible franchit ses levres.

"Tu as vraiment une nuque splendire ... "

Un ange passe.

"Magnifique ...

"Tu vas aller jusqu'ou comme ca ?

"Jusqu'a ce que tu te decides a m'arreter. "

Draco fronca les sourcils.

"Tu sais, j'apprecierais beaucoup que tu te mettes a ramper devant mes pieds pour me dire combien ils sont magnifiques et a quel point tu les aimes mais ...

"Mais ?

"Il y a mes fesses entre deux ...

"Justement. Faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie.

"Je pense donc que je vais sacrifier le plaisir de te voir te tortiller sur le sol ...

"Je ne pensais pas a ce sacrifice LA ... "

Harry se detacha de sa proie, apres lui avoir assene un coup de dents amical au niveau de la nuque (et schlark ! un bout de bidoche en moins). Ils finirent tout les deux de s'habiller, et Draco de se secher les cheveux. Il les attacha ensuite sur sa nuque avec un ruban noir. Du bout des doigts, Harry frola le dit ruban, l'air un peu decu.

"Pourquoi tu les attache ? Ils sont tellement mieux libres ... "

Draco lui lanca alors un regard de biais, un peu froid (ceux qui font l'effet d'un passage dans le congelateur).

"Et bien, comme tu as pu le remarquer quand tu les tripoter tout a l'heure, mes cheveux sont tres fins, et, au moindre petit coup de vent, ils volent ... "

Harry acquieca, cherchant un rapport un peu plus important entre ces deux faits.

"Et, etant donne que, petit malin que tu es, ta gentille morsure de tout a l'heure a, a coup sur, laisse de belles traces de dents, bien voyantes. Je ne veux donc pas me faire allumer encore une fois par un des deux adultes pour avoir soit disant fricoter avec toi, alors que meme pas. Deja qu'on va se faire crucifier pour le bain ...

"Quel pessimisme ... Fais voir cette trace ... "

Le blond lui tourna le dos et degagea sa nuque de ses cheveux. Ceci laissa, en effet, apparaitre une belle marque de morsure (limite on pouvait compter les dents). Presque admiratif, le brun retraca le chemin de ses dents sur la peau pale. Il vit les fins poils blonds, presque invisibles, se dresser alors que le Serpentard frissonait doucement.

"Ouais ... Ca se justifie ... Pour me faire pardonner ... ! "

Avant que son colocataire n'ai pu reagir a ses paroles, il deposa un baiser rapide sur la marque meme, faisant sursauter Draco.

"Evite de trop en rajouter, je t'en prie ... "

Le blond laissa retomber sa chevelure en place, miraculeusement pile sur la marque, et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain.

"Je dois aller voir le Professeur Rogue, je dois lui demander quelque chose ... "

Harry haussa un sourcil et lui offrit un sourire plein de dents.

"N'oublie pas Draco, tonna t il en imitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la voix de son parrain, que tu dois l'appeler par son prenom !

"Andouille ... "

Avec un sourire amuse, le blondinet sortit de la piece et s'avanca vers la chambre du Professeur, qu'il trouva vide. Il haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Harry, qui l'avait suivi jusque la.

"Ou il peut etre ?

"Peut etre avec Sirius ... On va voir dans sa chambre ... "

Precedant Draco dans le couloir, le Gryffondor se planta devant la porte de la chambre de son parrain. Il la poussa quand il sentit la presence de son ami derriere lui et penetra dans la piece. Il eut un hoquet de surprise a la vue de Sirius, lascivement allonge sur le Serpentard, occupe a lui sucer les levres avec application, tout les deux affales sur le lit passablement defait du Gryffondor. Celui ci leva un regard etonne vers les arrivants, detachant sa bouche de celle de Severus.

"Harry ? ... Que ...

"SIRIUS ! COMMENT EST CE QUE TU OSES ME FAIRE CA ? TU ME RABACHES DEPUIS HIER QUE JE DOIS PAS APPROCHER DRACO AVEC DES INTENTIONS IMPURES ET TOI, TOI, TU T'AMUSES AVEC ROGUE, surement pas pour lui faire du bouche a bouche, PENDANT QUE JE ME FORCE A NE PAS SAUTER SUR DRACO !

"Euh ... C'est pas ce que tu crois ...

"Ah ? Et qu'est ce que vous faites alors ? Vous vous entrainez pour faire de l'apnee ?

"Ben ... non ... enfin ... je ...

"Comment voulez vous que l'on reste oui, oui, bon, que JE reste, ne me tape pas Draco, que je reste donc maitre de mes hormones si vous deployez les votres juste sous mon nez ?

"C'est different, je dirais. Nous nous ommes enfermes dans ma chambre alors que tout les deux, vous vous becquoter dans le salon, dans MA chambre, dans la baignoire, en laissant la porte non verouillee, au passage ...

"J'ai oublie.

"Pas une raison. Et puis, Severus et moi sommes adultes. Responsables et conscients de nos actes ...

" Tu me comprends, Harry ?

"T'es deg d'avoir ete interrompu, hein ? Tu vois a quel point ca peut etre chiant, et frustrant ... "

Sirius ne trouva rien a repondre. Il observa son neveu avec stupefaction, realisant soudain a quel point il avait grandi et change. C'etait un homme, maintenant. Bien loin du gamin frele qu'il avait rencontre il y a trois ans. Un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait. Et il n'etait absolument pas en droit de decider a sa place de ce qui etait juste de faire ou non. Il pouvait lui donner des conseils, mais pas d'ordres. S'il desirait s'envoyer en l'air avec Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas l'en empecher (si cela restait dans le cadre d'une relation voulue par les deux parties, il n'allait tout de meme pas le laisser violer le blondinet dans les toilettes). Gene, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda son filleul. Orgueilleusement triomphant.

"Harry, je ...

"Vous ! "

Tiens, blondinet. C'est vrai que lui et Severus on ne les avait pas encore entendu.

"Vous !

"Moi ?

"Comment osez vous !

"De ?

"Je ne veux pas que vous touchiez le Professeur Rogue !

"Pardon ?

"Espece de batard ! Rien ne vous arrete, decidement ! Vous pronez sur tout les toits votre infaillible heterosexualite et vous baisez avec toute le Tour de Serpentard de votre epoque !

"Que ... Quoi ? "

Draco rougit brusquement, les yeux exhorbites par la colere. Harry ne disait rien, et Severus regardait les deux opposants avec stupefaction.

"De quoi est ce que tu parles, petit morveux ?

"Vous croyez que je ne suis pas au courant ! Je sais tout !

"Tout quoi ? "

Le blond esquissa une moue de degout a l'encontre de l'Animagus et se redressa.

"Je sais que vous avez couche avec mon pere. "

A suivre !

Draco va t il se laisser seduire par Harry et Severus par Sirius ? Qui sera le premier a parvenir a ses fins ? Sirius s'est tape Lucius ? Qui s'est enfui loin, tres loin de son ordinateur a la lecture de ce chapitre ?

Oula, l'etait long celui la ... Ourf ... J'en ai mal a mes petites mains ... Certaines personnes avaient deja devine pour l'affaire avec Sirius (je suis si previsible que ca ?). Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez sivouplait ? (aime les reviews)(ca fait du bien de voir que des gens lisent mes betises et d'avoir un petit message quand j'ouvre ma boite mail). L'auteur, majeure depuis une semaine et cinq jours.


	7. Confessions

**Poudlard Story**

**Auteur** : Niea Chan

**Version de Bouboutix** : http/ : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, debile, inutile

**Couples** : Gniahahaha, vous verrez en temps voulu ! (meme si c'est pas tres tres dur a deviner …)

**Sujet** : Dumbledore, desireux d'ameliorer les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, decide de tenter une experience : filmes par 50 cameras et 200 micros, enfermes dans un loft de 450 m2, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy parviendront ils a cohabiter ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personages tortures dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais a Mme J K Rowling, ainsi que le concept de jeu integre dans cette fic, mais a … borf allez … m6 … voui voui, je sais … j aurais du bruler mon brouillon … trop taaaaard … De plus, je ne tiens pas compte (ou pas vraiment quoi) du Tome 5 de la saga … va falloir que je me fasse a cette idée quand meme … va falloir un jour que je me dise que …. Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Peux pas ! Argh …

**Commentaires** : Bon … a l'origine, ceci etait cense etre une fic commune entre ma Boubouchi et moi meme, MAIS, ma cher soeurette m a paru motivee a un point que nous avons communement decide de faire chacun de notre cote, et de publier les deux trucs afin de faire lire nos frasques et nos idees differentes sur le sujet a tout le monde …Donc voila …A l origine, fic commune, au final, fic perso …

Promis, j'ai jamais regarde de tele realite ! (trop con)(sauf le jour ou l'autre greluche du loft 1 s'est barree et que Steevy s'est mis a braire dans son micro, j'etait morte de rire …). En tout cas, ils seraient tous parfait pour entrer dans un de ces trucs … Pardonnez moi …

Sinon, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la version de Bouboutix ! Meme sujet mais ca va sans doute partir sur des trucs un peu beaucoup differents … A voir ! Et essayer de la secouer pour qu'elle ecrive un peu, j'y arrive plus, meme sur msn …

**Reviews** :

**Chris** : Sadique ? Comme si ... Merci pour la review !

**Artemis** : Hehehe, ca va continuer ! Merci !

**Furonculus** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et merci aussi pour lire la fic ! Les details, ca va venir (promis) et Draco, v se decoincer (gniehehehehehe) je compte bien la dessus !

**Vert emeraude** : Merci beaucoup ! Draco est timide faut lui laisser le temps ...

**Joe** : Merci beaucoup pour mon anniversaire ! Moi non plus, je n'aime pas la tele realite, mais on s'est laisse tentee avec ma soeur quand on a eu l'idee (faut pas demander d'ou elle venait l'idee par contre ... mais ca devait etre tres bete ...) et je dois dire que je m'amuse bien (meme si ya des moments pas trop cool a ecrire mais bon) En tout cas, c'est la premiere fois qu'on me faisait un commentaire comme ca d'un chapitre, et je dois dire que je suis contente de savoir ce que les gens pensent en detail de ce que j'ai ecrit ! Merci ! J'espere que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Amy Keira** : Merci beaucoup !

**Amducias** : Merci de m'avoir souhaite mon anniversaire (majeure ca fait du bien) et mercui aussi beaucoup pour cette review ! Aaah, le Nutella ... Je vais devenir folle si je n'en mange pas bientot ...

**Tenebra** : Ah, oui, pardon, j'avais pas pense a ca pour l age, merci de me l'avoir dit ! Bon, j ai change, si tout va bien, ca devrait etre bon (si je ne me suis pas plantee quelque part, moi et les pc ... et en plus je galere avec la nouvelle version de ...). Oui, moi aussi ca m arrive de delirer toute seule devant mon pc quand je lis des fics, personne ne dit rien, mais je prefere pas savoir ce qu'ils pensent ... Sinon, faut lire des slashs, c est bien les slashs ! (grande fan de slash) Merci beaucoup !

**KuroiMamba** : Pas grave ca arrive a tout le monde (moi la premiere ...) Voui, moi aussi j'aime bien le couple SiriusXSeverus, mais en ce moment, ce que j'adore aussi, c est les SeverusXHarry ... Sinon, yaura pas vraiment de spectateurs (a part ... non je dis rien ...), et moi non plus j aime pas la tele realite ... Tres bete a mon gout ... Et Harry, pervers, peut etre un peu( beaucoup) et Draco va se decoincer (l'est pas mignon comme ca ?) Merci beaucoup !

**Nonora** : Aaah, ok (meu non, Sirius, l'est pas hetero, voyons, comme les 3/4 des perso de ce bouquin, voyons, rooh, je me tais, oui, pardon) Argh argh, ya pas l'url, ca marche pas avec on dirait ... tu pourrais me l'envoyer par mail, silteplaiiiiit ? Merci beaucoup !

**Loryah** : Ah ... En effet ... Mais j'avais aucun synonyme pour serpillere ... (et c est un des seuls mots que je connais en chti, alors j'exploite !) Aaaah, le nord quelle belle contree ! En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir dit, et merci pour ta review !

**Nee chan et Chana** : Aaah, la salle de bain ... Contente que ca ai plu ! Et y vont encore se tripoter dans la suite, pas de problemes la dessus ! Sinon, ca serait plus marrant ... Sinon, oui, ca fait d'ailleurs un peu trop couple a mon gout je trouve, je suis allee trop vite ... mais bon ... Merci pour la review !

**Hisoka** : Oui, oui, y va etre gentil, faut ps se faire d'inquietude la dessus (tres gentil meme, hehehe). Mais quand meme, Draco pauvre petite chose, faut comprendre sa reaction, son popa cheri qui fricotte avec tout le monde, et en plus, il se fait agresser par Harry dans tout les coins, il sait plus ou donner de la tete (et c'est moi qui ai ecrit tout ca, j'ai honte ...) Merci beaucoup !

**Leylai** : Ah, oui je veux bien que tu me passes ta fic ! Merci ! Sinon, oui, moi aussi, je trouve que ca dure trop longtemps, des journees s'entedent sur des kilos de chapitres, j ai essaye d'y remedier mais c est pas encore trop trop ca ... J'ai du mal a alleger, je crois ... Mais bon, j essayerais de faire des efforts ! (mais la je promets rien, je suis pas sure d'y arriver ...) Et pour les scenes un peu chaudes ... Yen a pas enormes (mais si tu en veux, tu peux aller voir mes fics "Le Peche est le Propre de l'Homme" et "Les Demons de Minuit" y en a dedans) je vais peut etre en mettre, mais pas encore sure ... J'y reflechis ... Merci pour ta review !

Note ! Dans le chapitre precedent, j'ai utilise le mot "wassing", et comme me l'a fait remarque Loryah (merci encore !) c est un mot typique du Nord (et oui je viens de la) qui signifie "serpillere" ! Pardon de ne pas avoir pense a le preciser !

Un grand merci a tout le monde qui suit cette fic !

**Chapitre 6 : Confessions**

Jour 2 de l'Experience Sous sols de Poudlard

Dumbledore jeta un regard desespere vers les ecrans, lumineux dans la penombre de la piece. L'eclairage que ceux ci produisaient fournissait un apport suffisant dans la salle pour que personne ne se retale sur une chaise, ou un Directeur de Poudlard en train de se fracasser la tete contre le sol. Boing boing boing !

"Quelque chose be va pas, lbus ?

"Pas vraiment, non …

"Un probleme avec votre … experience ?

"Moui … Tout ce foin etait cense raprocher les deux Maisons …"

Minerva MacGonagall haussa un sourcil, un peu perplexe.

"Il me semble pourtant que c'est sur la bonne voie …

"Mais … Mais … Par rapprocher … Je n'entendais pas … ca !"

Il designa les deux ecrans avec un air franchement desespere.

"C'est une vraie orgie, la dedans ! Ils sont tous prets a faire des galipettes, meme Severus, des que les autres ont le dos tourne !"

Il se prit la tete entre les mains et commenca a geindre.

"Toout ca va finir en partouze geante, et je vais me retrouver dans un de ces pyjamas a rayures fournis a Azkaban pour detournement d'innocents petits etudiants, et Professeur, du Droit de Chemin de la Purete et de la Raison !

"Albus, vous ne recoltez que ce que vous avez merite, a vouloir reconcilier les deux Maisons. A ce que je sais, les rares fois ou Salazard Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor se retrouvaient après la dispute, 'etait pour s'envoyer en l'air …

"La n'est pas la question, Minerva ! Je veux pas me faire embrasser par un Detraqueur !"

La vieille femme haussa les epaules et se tourna a son tour vers les ecrans. Ele put y voir defiler les differentes tribulations des colocataires, le Directeur n'ayant epargne aucun lieu de la presence de cameras et de micros.

Sans cesser ses jeremiads, Dumbledore s'approcha aussi du tableau de bord. Et, l'ordinateur, bien decider a l'achever, fit apparaitre un ecran presentant Draco et Harry, a deux dans une baignoire pleine de mousse, celui d'a cote avec Sirius embrassant tendrement Severus sur un lit.

"Naaaaaaan, je veux paaaaaas !"

Et il recommenca a se fracasser la tete contre le mur le plus proche.

o ° O ° o

Jour 2 12 heures AM.

"Je sais que vous avez couche avec mon pere."

Un angelot entra par une fenetre, une harpe a la main, fit trois tours autour du lampadaire plafonaire, se planta dans une fenetre fermee et sortit ensuite par la bonne.

" … Quoi ?

"Il m'avait semble etre clair, pourtant, meme pour vous."

Sirius, appremment un peu sonne, se rassit sur le lit, Severus se decalant rapidement pour que celui ci ne s'installe pas sur ses genoux sans s'en apercevoir. Les yeux bleus agrandis par la surprise observait le blond avec perplexite.

"Tu …

"Je le sais."

Le petit frere de l'angelot arriva a son tour, dansa la lambada sous le nez dans quatre occupants de la piece et repartit.

"Mais … Comment …

"Comment je l'ai su ? J'ai entendu mes parents se disputer a propos d'une des relations que mon pere avait avec un homme. Avec vous ..."

Le regard de l'Animagus se fit plus froid.

"Qu'est ce que cela a t il a voir avec ce qui se passe a present ?

"Je ne veux tout simplement pas que vous approchiez le Professeur Rogue."

Sirius se leva du lit, passablement enerve. Alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, Severus se leva a on tour, fit face a l'homme et le gifla avec force, avant de sortir de la piece sans un mot de plus. Draco le suivit immediatement, fermant la porte derriere lui.

L'ancien prisonnier regarda alors son neveu, qui l'observait,l 'air vide. L'adolescent baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, tripotant nerveusement les poches de son jean.

"Je …suis desole, Sirius …"

Puis il sortit a son tour. L'Animagus se retrouve seul dans la piece, encore choque par les paroles du blond et par la gifle de Severus, que sa joue lui rappelait douloureusement. Il se rassit alors sur son lit et se prit la tete entre les mains, maudissant interieurement tout les Malfooy de la gaalaxie et de celle d'a cote (pendant qu'on y est).

o ° O ° o

Draco rattrapa son Professeur juste devant la porte de sa chambre. Il lui prit le bras et l'arreta, le forcant a se retourner vers lui. Le Maitre de Potions, encore plus pale qu'a l'accoutumee, le regarda avec un air furieux et fatigue. Il tenta de se degager, mais le blond le tira alors dans la chambre, et, après avoir ferme la porte derriere lui, le fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

"Professeur, je suis desolee ...

"Tais toi ...

"Je ne voulais pas l'annoncer comme ca, mais j'etais trop enerve ...

"Tais toi, j'ai dit ...

"Je ne voulais pas vous choquer, mais je ne souhaite vraiment pas qu'il vous fasse du mal ...

"Draco ...

"Professeur, je ...

"Je t'en prie ... Sors de cette chambre ..."

Le jeune homme se redressa, et observa l'homme, recroqueville sur lui meme. son visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il aurait voulu voir sa figure, determiner comment il etait a present, meme si, en general, c'etait plutot impossible avec lui. Il le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour savoir que lire dans ses sentiments etait quasi mission impossible. Une vraie carapace en fer blinde. Mais il voulait tellement l'aider.

"P ... Pardon ?

"Sors. De. Cette. Chambre. Tout de suite.

"Mais, Monsieur ...

"C'est un ordre qui n'est pas a discuter, je veux que tu quittes cette piece sur le champ. Je ne veux plus te voir.

"Mais ... Mais ...

"Degage ! Maintenant !"

Draco quitta la piece, blanc comme un linge. Il se precipita dans sa chambre et s'y enferma a son tour. Depuis le couloir, Harry l'observa sans rien dire, ne souhaitant pas vraiment lui reveler sa presence pour le moment. Il se planta devant la porte de son Professeur et frappa doucement.

Pas de reponse. Parfait. Il poussa la porte sans bruit, entra, et la ferma derriere lui. Severus n'avait pas bouge depuis qu'il avait chasse le blond de la piece, sa tete toujours posee contre ses paumes ouvertes.

"Il m'a semble t'avoir dit de me laisser seul, Draco ...

"Ce n'est pas Draco."

Le Serpentard releva le visage pour le devisgeer, insondable, avant de detourner encore le regard.

"Vous etes encore, Potter. Tirez vous de la."

Et, comme tout le monde le sait, le petit Harry Potter, digne fils de James Potter, est quelqu'un de tres tetu.

Il jeta un regard defiant a l'homme et alla s'asseoir en tailleur face a lui. Un peu indecis concernant la marche a suivre (s'il devait le virer en lui hurlant des insultes a travers le couloir et a coups de savates, ou s'il devait tout simplement l'ignorer (la possible presence de cameras dans la piece excluant le choix "l'etrangler sur le champ")), le Maitre de Potions fronca les sourcils. Qu'est ce que pouvez bien lui vouloir le morveux ?

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, Potter ? Vous etes venu ici pour bien profiter de l'etat dans lequel je me trouve pour vous venger de ces annees d'humiliation dans ma matiere, ou alors, c'est votre parrain qui vous envoie pour essayer de recoller les morceaux ?"

Le jeune homme plissa les levres.

"J'avoue que, maintenant que vous le proposez, la premiere reponse est assez tentante, mais ce n'est pas le but principal de ma venue ...

"Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici, alors ?

"Venu prendre de vos nouvelles.

"Vous ?

"Oui.

"De mes nouvelles ? A moi ?

"Non, non, a la soeur du Pape."

Severus fronca les sourcils mais decida de ne pas relever l'affront. Le gmain paraissait plutot sincere apres tout.

"Tout va bien. Vous pouvez partir."

Harry ne repondit pas, le visage toujours immobile et denue d'expressions. Il cligna des yeux avec calme.

"Professeur ... Je sais que ce n'est pas l'entente formidable entre nous deux depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant, et je ne suis pas sur que cela change, en depit de ces deux mois ; mais la, vous n'avez que moi ...

" ... Je vous demande pardon ? ...

"Je parlais bien sur au niveau confident ... Ca ne va pas en ce moment, et, en general c'est plus facile quand on en parle ... Mais vous ne pouvez pas en parler a Sirius, vu qu'il est concerne et que vous etes en colere contre lui, ni a Draco, vu que vous lui en voulait aussi pour ce qu'il vient de dire ...

"En effet ...

"Et il reste plus que moi ... Ou Dobby, mais bon ...

"Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que j'ai envie de parler de mes problemes avec vous, Mr Potter ..."

Harry s'appuy alors sur ses mains, posees derriere lui, et lui adressa un sourire.

"Oui, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser m'echapper ... J'ai besoin de ces deux mois de vacances, autant que vous je suppose, et je prefererais qu'ils se passent pour le mieux ...

"Donc ?

"Donc, vous me dites ce qui ne va pas, je vous rassure que c'est pas grave, que tout va bien, que tout s'arrangera, vous allez vous reconcilier avec Sirius, qui attend que ca, et avec Draco, qui doit etre pret a se jeter par la fenetre de la chambre a l'heure qu'il est. Et apres, je m'ocuperais de lui ..."

Severus haussa un sourcil.

"Mr Potter, etes vous vraiment serieux concernant Mr Malfoy ?"

Nouveau sourire plein de dents.

"Disons que je le deviens de plus en plus. Il est different de ce que je croyais ...

"Vous aussi, vous l'etes ... Je n'imaginais pas avoir une conversation civilisee avec vous un jour ...

"Moi non plus. Cela change de d'habitude, je dois dire.

"Mmmm ..."

Le Professeur se remit a observer ses mains.

"Dites, Severus ..."

L'ancien Mangemort decida avec beaucoup de sang froid de laisser passer cette interpellation bien trop familiere a son gout, se rapellant qu'ils etaient tous censes s'appeler par leurs prenoms. Il l'etranglerait plus tard.

"Quoi ? grogna t il.

"Mais vous ? Etes vous serieux ? Concernant Sirius ?"

Gloups. Finalement, l'etrangler sur le champ etait une excellente idee. Et Dumbledore et ses cameras pouvaient aller se faire voir.

"Cela ne vous regarde pas, Potter.

"Je vous ai bien dit, pour Draco ... Et puis, comme c'est de ce cote la que ca coince chez vous, j'ai pense que ca vous ferait du bien d'en parler ...

"Et bien, vous pensez mal."

Le Survivant soupira doucement, toujours assis par terre.

"Vous savez, cela ne me choquera pas ... Je vous rappelle que je suis gay, aussi ..."

Severus lui jeta un regard mefiant.

"Juste une question. Depuis quand savez voius que je suis homosexuel ?

"Depuis longtemps, proportionnelement parlant, bien sur ... Depuis ma Seconde Annee a Poudlard, je crois ...

"Comment l'avez vous su ?

"Vous aviez dit une question. J'aime fouilloter, vous le savez bien.

"Mmm ..."

Se relachant soudainement, deja plus a l'aise, le Professeur s'allongea sur le cote, ne lachant pas le jeune homme du regard alors que son visage entrait en contact avec la couette.

"Vous savez que vous etes bien trop curieux, petit morveux ...

"Autant que vous au meme ge, vieux grincheux ..."

Severus repondit doucement a son sourire, se promettant interieurement de lui faire payer ca a la rentree a coup de louches de points en moins.

Harry etendit ses jambes devant lui, massant distraitement ses muscles douloureux par la position peu confortable.

"Alors ... Autant commencer par le debut ... Depuis quand etes vous amoureux de Sirius ?

"Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

"Bon ... Alors, depuis quand ressentez vous ces droles de sentiments que vous ne savez pas nommer, qui vous rechauffe le coeur (et le corps) quand vous voyez cette personne, qui vous fait faire de droles de choses, agir bizarrement, pour Sirius ?"

L'homme sourit doucement.

"Plusieurs annees deja.

"Un peu plus precis, ca m'aiderait peut etre."

Il vit l'homme froncer les sourcils, plonge en pleine reflexion pendant quelques secondes.

"Un peu plus de 20 ans, je dirais ...

"Ah ouais ... Quand meme ... Z'avez l'amour tenance ... Enfin ces droles de sentiments tenaces ...

"Mmmm ..."

Harry joua quelques secondes avec une meche qui lui tombait devant les yeux, l'air pensif.

"Et ... vous pensez que ... quelque chose en particulier aurait pu declencher ca ? Apres toutes ces annees de haine commune ...

"Oui, il y a quelque chose ...

"Ah ... Et c'est quoi ?

"Ca, je ne veux vraiment pas en parler.

"Meme si j'insiste et que je me montre tres chiant ?

"Meme ... Je vous supporte depuis deja 5 ans, Mr Potter, je suis immunise contre le petit poison que vous etes ...

"Oui, bon ... Et donc, ce fameux evenement, dont vous ne voulez pas me parler, serait a l'origine de votre am - ne me regardez pas comme ca ! - de cette drole de bete qui vous remue de l'interieur pour Sirius ?

"Tout a fait. Vous etes un cas epouvantable en Potions, mais en ce qui concerne le fouinage ...

"Cet evenement ... C'est celui qui s'est passe cette nuit LA ?"

Il vit le Professeur palir tout a coup, et ouvrir de grands yeux choques.

"Vous savez ce qui est arrive ?

"Non, mais ca parait vous torturer, et Sirius aussi ...J'ai donc suppose que ca pouvait etre ca ..."

Severus secoua la tete comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais reve. Encore ce sourire, dans son esprit.

"En effet ... C'est apres cette nuit que j'ai commence a ... disons ...

"Vous interesser a Sirius ?

"Oui ... Mais vous ignorer ce qui s'est passe ?

"Oui."

L'adolescent vit son aine pousser un leger soupir de soulagement. Il fronca les sourcils et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air pensif. Le malaise de son Professeur revenait a partir du moment ou ce fameux evenement apparaissait dans une conversation.

Il fit une moue boudeuse et observa ses ongles un instant, notant vaguement qu'il etait temps de les couper.

"Et, a present, est ce que vous vous imagniez avoir une relation avec mon parrain ?

"Non.

" ... Ah ... Et pourquoi ?

"Parce qu'il aime les femmes, qu'il me deteste, et que, au fond, moi aussi, que je ne veux pas m'empetrer dans plus d'emmerdes, et que, surtout, cela ne serait jamais accepte ...

"Votre relation ne serait pas acceptee ?

"Potter, si vous ne vous trouviez pas dans un tel contexte, comment reagiriez vous si vous appreniez que le beau Sirius Black, Gryffondor et grand combattant du Lord Noir a une relation amoureuse avec Severus Rogue, l'affreux Professeur de Potions de Poudlard, responsable de la Maison Serpentard et ancien Mangemort ?

"Je crois que je m'ettouferais de rire.

"C'est ce qui arriverait dans le meilleur des cas. Mais je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie a recevoir des lettres d'insultes, des regards meprisants et degoutes, devoir surveiller ce que je mange et bois tout les jours, pour finalement me prendre un Avada Kedavra bien place par un des petits larbins du Seigneur des Tenebres pour les avoir trahi ...

"Ouais, c'est vrai que, vu comme ca ..."

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil et regarda a nouveau le Serpentard.

"Mais, si les gens ne l'apprennent pas ?

"Pardon ?

"Si vous cachez votre relation avec Sirius ...

"J'ai vecu cache toute ma vie, j'en assez de toujours devoir fuir ..."

Le Professeur vit son eleve ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des socoupes.

"Attendez, marmonna t il, ca veut dire que ... Vous n'avez pas eu de relations depuis que vous etes prof ?

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait arriver a cette conclusion ?

"Cela fait deja ... 5 ans que je suis a Poudlard, jamais on ne vous a vu avec quelqu'un, de meme que, si vous etiez avec quelqu'un avant que nous arrivions, il y aurait des rumeurs, et tout ...

"Pourquoi il y aurait eu des rumeurs ?

"Parce que c'est Poudlard ... En general, les nouvelles se rependent comme une trainee de poudre entre toutes les Maisons ... Vous devez etre frustre, non ?

"Non. Le fait d'etre Professeur a Poudlard ne m'a jamais empeche d'avoir des relations.

"Serieux !

"Bien sur, je tiens a vous rappeler que j'ai une vie, en dehors de Poudlard, et que, contrairement a ce que doivent penser la plupart des eleves de l'Ecole, et meme un peu plus que les seules personnes de l'Ecole, je ne suis pas asexue, ni impuissant."

Harry haussa un sourcil, les levres pincees.

"Ne vous meprenez pas sur tout. Les gens pensent, eventuellement, que vous n'avez pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis un bon paquet d'annees, mais personne ne pense que vous etes asexue. Je connais plein de monde qui fantasme sur vous.

" ... Qu ... Quoi ?

"Il m'est moi meme arrive de vous mater pendant les cours de Potions.

"Potter, fermez la ...

"Et, serieux, j'ai toujours pense que si vous preniez un peu plus soin de votre physique, vous seriez pas mal du tout, dans le genre tenebreux et frustre, donc motive au plum -

"Arretez de dire des conneries plus grosses que vous, Potter, ca suffit comme ca.

"C'est pas des conneries, je le pense. Tenez ..."

Il vit le Gryffondor se lever du sol et s'avancer vers la porte, l'air decide.

"Potter, je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire, mais je vous interdit de le faire.

"Meuuuuh, noooon !"

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et se pencha.

"DRACOOOOOO ! Viens ici !

"Naon, pas Malfoy !"

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. A ce moment la, le blondinet arriva devant la porte, les joues legerement rougies et l'air un peu affole. Il jeta un regard un peu gene vers le Professeur, qui l'ignora en beaute, avant de se tourner a nouveau vers le Survivant. Celui ci le tira dans la piece et ferma la porte derriere lui.

"Draco, dis moi, tres sincerement, qu'est ce que tu penses de Severus ?

"Potter, je vous ai dit de vous taire. Et je ne veux pas que Malfoy soit mele cette histoire.

"N'oubliez pas que lui, c'est Draco, et moi, c'est Harry. Draco, t'as deja fantasme sur lui, non ?

"Fantas ... ?

"Malfoy, vous repondez a cette question, et je vous ote a vie toute envie de repondre aux suivantes.

"L'ecoute pas, il le fera pas. Lui aussi meurt d'envie de le savoir."

Severus jeta un regard tres froid au Survivant, puis un autre au blondinet, pret a lui prouver qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Draco deglutit, un peu mal a l'aise face aux regards inquisiteurs des deux autres. Pourquoi donc le Gryffondor lui posait il une telle question ? Etait ce en rapport avec la dispute de tout a l'heure ? Probablement ...

"Draco, si tu ne me reponds pas dans les 30 secondes qui suivent, finit par annoncer Harry, un grand sourire aux levres, je te jure que, ce soir, je t'attache aux pieds de ton lit et que je te fais subir les pires tortures, les pires sevices que tu n'ai jamais connu.

"Ok ok ok ok ! Je vais repondre !"

Le blondinet tenta d'ignorer le regard furieux de son Professeur et se tourna vers le Survivant.

"Alors ... tu veux savoir ... si j'ai deja ... fantasme ... sur le Professeur Rogue ?

"Yep.

"Ben ... Pas fantasme, genre qu'il me prenait contre son bureau, ca non ... Mais ca m'est deja arrive de ... mater ... un peu ... "

Harry se tourna alors avec un sourire qui faisait 3 fois le tour de son visage vers le Professeur de Potions, pour le trouver blanc comme un linge, les yeux exhorbites et les levres entrouvertes, a la limite de rendre son dejeuner.

"Ca va, Monsieur ?

"Merlin ... Draco Malfoy reve que je le defonce contre le bureau de ma salle de Potions ...

"Hey, hey, hey ! J'ai pas dit ca !

"Et il passe son temps a mater mes fesses pendant les cours ..."

Il s'ecroula la tete dans son oreiller avec un gemissement plaintif.

"Si quelqu'un l'apprend, ma reputation est fichue !"

Se retenant d'exploser de rire, le Gryffondor lui tapota gentiment l'epaule afin de le calmer.

"Vous voyez, Severus, Draco aussi a envie de vous.

"Arretez de deformer ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai juste avoue que je matais, c'est tout ... Par contre, Zabini serait asez pour que vous le ...

"Zabini ? Blaise Zabini ! glapit alors Severus, relevant la tete de l'oreiller.

"Ouais, je l'ai entendu, un soir, alors qu'il se ... Bref ... Pourquoi toutes ces questions, au fait ?"

Alors que le Professeur recommencait a se lamenter, Harry, qui lui, continuait a lui tapoter le crane, sourit doucement au blond et passa une main dans ses cheveux ebourriffes.

"Severus pensait tout simplement qu'il n'etait qu'un vieux grincheux completement denue de charme et de sex appeal et que tout le monde pensait impuissant. Alors, je voulais lui prouver le contraire."

Draco secoua energiquement la tete en signe d'approbation.

"C'est vrai ! Je connais plusieurs personnes chez Serpentard qui seraient pretes a tout pour une partie de jambes en l'air entre deux chaudrons ... Et tout sexes confondus ...

"Vous avez decide de m'achever ? On ne parle pas de ce genre de choses devant la personne concernee ... On en parle pas du tout, meme ...

"Voila, le seul truc qui fait obstacle, c'est que vous avez un sale caractere, que vous etes meme un brin sadique sur les bords, et que vous faites peur, parfois. A part ca ...

"Silence ! On ne parle pas comme ca a son professeur !"

Harry gloussa et passa un bras autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui.

"Allez ! Faut vous detendre, Severus ! Z'etes en vacances !

"Potter, lachez moi !"

Alors qu'il tentait de se debarasser du parasite scotche a son cou, le Maitre de Potions ne vit pas arriver le blondinet, qui lui sauta dessus a son tour, avec un cri de joie.

Tout les trois s'effondrerent sur le lit dans un enchevetrement de jambes, de bras et de couvertures. Severus se retrouva tres vite avec le brun pendu a son cou et le blond accroche a son torse, les deux adolescents s'efforcant de l'immobiliser alors que lui cherchait a les envoyer promener.

Il sentait dans son cou le souffle chaud de Potter, desordonne par son agitation, son nez frotter contre sa peau sensible, les bras muscles du Serpentard solidement noue autour de sa poitrine, le jeune homme appuyant sa joue contre avec paresse.

Il grogna, ses mains tatonnant autour de lui a la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait le sauver de l'etouffement. Sa main se referma alors sur le coin d'un de ses oreillers, et il l'ecrasa sans douceur sur le crane, heureusement tres dur, du Gryffondor. Celui ci, apres avoir pousse un couinement de douleur, releva lentement la tete vers son Professeur, une lueur farouche brillant dans ses yeux.

"Alors la ... C'est la guerre ..."

Et il attrapa un autre oreiller a la tete du lit pour se jeter ensuite avec un cri sauvage sur le pauvre Professeur de Potions sans defense. Draco eclata de rire a leurs cotes, puis se mela lui meme a la bataille.

Ne sachant pas exactement comment agir, Severus evitait de son mieux les coups vicieux de ses eleves.

"Po ... Potter ! Je suis votre Professeur ! Je vous interdit de me frapper !

"Gniahahahahaha ! (rire sadique) ON va voir ca ! Et puis, c'est vous qui avez commence a me lancer votre coussin !

"Pas une raison ! Ce n'etait qu'une pure reaction d'auto defense !

"Mouehehehehehe ! (passe en mode bete) Gryffondor Powaaaa ! (commence a muter)"

Harry se retrouva le nez dans la couette, plaque par un puissant et tres bien place coup de coussin de la part du blondinet.

"Traitre ! C'est pas moi que t'es cense viser !

"Mmpf ! J'accepte tres genereusement d'etre avec toi contre le Professeur Rogue, mais ne me met pas dans le meme sac que ces abrutis de Gryffon - "

BOURF.

" ... dors ..."

Severus la cha son oreiller sur la tete de Draco, les faisant brutalement entrer en contact une nouvelle fois en moins de dix secondes. Il se precipita ensuite vers la porte de sa chambre, profitant de l'inactivite de ses deux attaquants qui tentaient bien que mal de se depetrer l'un de l'autre, et l'ouvrit. Il foonca alors dans Sirius, qui se trouvait au meme moment sur la palier (comme par hasard ? je vois pas), pret a toquer. Les bras chauds de l'homme entourerent ses epaules alors qu'il etait sur le point de se casser la gueule.

"Ca va ? ... Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

L'air sceptique, il observa l'interieur de la piece, le tas informe que constituaient les deux corps des eleves, remuant pour reussir a se degager, puis le visage un peu affole du Professeur, le souffle court, les joues legerement rougies.

"Harry ... Draco ... Qu'est ce que vous avez essaye de faire a Severus ?

"Ils ont voulu me tuer ! s'ecria alors le Professeur.

"Ouais, grogna une voix provenant du tas, que Sirius identifia comme etant celle de son filleul, avec un oreiller ...

"Que ... Quoiquoi ?

"Un oreiller ..."

La tete de Draco emergea et il parvint finalement a se separer du Gryffondor.

"Ces choses qui servent a dormir ...

"Sans blague."

Harry se leva a son tour et tendit un oreiller, puisqu'on en parle, au blondinet, apres s'en etre saisi d'un autre.

"Et d'ailleurs ...

"Nous allons reprendre ...

"La ou nous avons ete interrompus ..."

Avec un grognement feroce, ils leverent leurs coussins et chargerent les deux hommes. Severus, plein de bons reflexes (et heureusement), attrapa l'Animagus par le bras et l'entraina dans les escaliers, cherchant a echapper a la folie meurtriere des deux enfants. Ils devalerent les escaliers et debarquerent dans le hall d'entree.

Le Maitre de Potions penetra alors dans la cuisine, tenant toujours la main de Sirius serree dans la sienne. Dooby, toujours sous sa forme joueur de rugby du calendrier "Dieux du Stade", leva distraitement la tete de son sac plastique pour voir le Serpentard foncer sur lui. Il poussa un cri aigu et se retrouva le dos contre le carrelage de la cuisine, le corps de l'homme etendu sur le sien.

Sirius parvint a freiner juste a temps, evitant de s'ecrouler sur l'homme et la vision de reve. Il poussa un soupir et arreta d'un geste de la main les deux barbares qui venaient de debarquer dans la cuisine, prets au carnage.

Severus, le nez enfoui dans le creux du cou de l'Elfe de Maison, entendit vaguement dans son dos les deux adolescents pousser des cris de surprise a la vue de leur Professeur allonge sur cet etre inconnu et digne des Apollons de l'epoque. Le Maitre de Potions se redressa legerement et observa un instant le beau visage de Dobby, pour se mettre a rougir avec gene.

"Pardon, je ...

"Le Professeur Rogue ne s'est pas fait mal ? "

Draco hoqueta et Harry poussa un cri de terreur, avant de s'affaler sur le sol.

"Dobby ! beugla alors le Survivant. Il a bouffe Dobby ! "

Severus haussa un sourcil au souvenir de sa propore reaction, comiquement identique, et libera l'elfe de son poids. Severus fit un pas vers son filleul.

"Harry, ecoute ...

"Il a bouffe Dobby ! continua l'autre avec une voix hysterique. Ce monstre a bouffe Dobby !

"Harry, c'est Dobby !

"Il a bou – quoi ! "

Sirius passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en designant le top model qui venait de se lever a son tour.

"C'est Dobby sous une forme humaine. Dumbledore lui a permis de se transformer pour cette semaine seulement.

"Mais pourquoi ?

"Essaye d'imaginer les reactions des moldus s'ils voyaient se balader un Elfe de Maison poussant un caddi pelin de boites de cafe et de tablettes de chocolats. "

Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche, haussa un sourcil, observa un instant Dobby, puis referma la bouche.

"Ouais, je peux imaginer ... Mais sous cette allure, il risque de se faire violer par une troupe de degeneres en chaleur dans une ruelle un peu sombre si on le laisse se promener trop longtemps tout seul ...

"Mmm ... "

Severus se tourna alors vers l'Elfe.

"Dobby, est ce que des gens, que tu ne connais pas, t'ont deja fait des propositions ... bizarres ... dans la rue ?

"Quand Dobby est alle faire les courses ?

"Par exemple. "

L'Elfe sembla reflechir un instant.

"Dobby ne sait pas trop, Mr le Professeur. Il y a bien un monsieur qui est venu voir Dobby pour parler, mais c'est tout.

"Et il t'a dit quoi, le monsieur ?

"Il m'a demande "C'est combien ?" "

Blanc.

Dobby haussa les epaules et regarda son sac plastique, l'air un peu a cote de la plaque.

"Dobby ne comprend pas pourquoi le monsieur a pose cette question a Dobby. S'il voulait savoir a combien sont les plaques de chocolat, il pouvait aller voir lui meme dans la magasin ...

"Tu sais, Dobby, je crois que ce n'etait pas de ces plaques de chocolats la qu'il parlait ...

"Ah bon ? Desquelles alors ?

"Des tie –

"Fermez la Potter. "

Severus se passa une main sur le visage, fatigue. Il n'allait pas tenir deux mois, non. Il n'allait pas tenir. Il ne pouvait pas tenir. Il allait peter une durite et tout casser, puis irait faire bouffer un Avada Kedavra a Bubus. Il n'allait pas survivre deux mois ainsi, enferme avec un Potter debordant d'hormones sexuelles, pret a sauter sur tout ce qui bouge (voire ce qui ne bouge pas)(non, non, la c'est sale), Malfoy, qui n'etait pas beaucoup nmieux au niveau hormones, fait peut etre du a son pucelage trop resistant, et dont le caractere ne s'ameliorait pas et avait meme tendance a devier vers celui de Lucius Malfoy (et vers le sien), et Black, la cerise sur le gateau, dont il ne savait que penser, ni quelles positions tenir avec lui (je ne parle pas bien sur de CES positions LA)

Tiens, d'ailleurs on avait pas beaucoup entendu le blondinet. Le Professeur de Potions s'avanca vers lui, l'observa avec un peu d'inquietude. Le jeune homme avait le regard fixe sur Dobby, ses yeux ecarquilles paar la surprise, le peu de couleur de son visage s'etant etrangement evaporees. Severus lui touche doucement l'epaule.

"Hey ... Malfoy ... Ca va ? "

Sans un mot, le blondinet s'ecroule sur le sol avec ou couinement de sourie crevee, le Professeur de Potions le rattrapant juste a temps pour l'empecher de se frcasser le crane sur une casserole. Les trois autres arriverent a leurs cotes, un peu affoles.

"Y'ss'passe quoi ? marmonna Harry, tout en s'aggripant a l'epaule du Maitre de Potions.

"Je crois ... qu'il s'est evanoui ...

"Le choc, j'imagine ...

"Sans doute ...

"Dobby doit il aller chercher un linge frais pour Mr Malfoy, Mr le Professeur ?

"S'il te plait, Dobby. Et reprend ta vraie forme, celle ci a l'air de troubler Mr Malfoy un tantinet. "

BOUF.

Dobby trottina jusqu'a un placard d'ou il sortit un torchon, qu'il passa sous l'eau froide, avant de le ramener a Severus. Celui ci s'en saisit et commenca doucement a caresser le visage blanc du jeune homme sur ses genoux, veillant a ne pas trop le remuer ou a ne pas l'etouffer. Au bout de quelques secondes, le blond battit gracieusement des paupieres, remu doucement des levres, avant de lever un regard embue vers le Professeur.

"D ... Dobby ... Oh Merlin ... Dobby …

"Oui, oui Dobby ... "

Severus se remit a lui tpoter le visage avec le tissu, craignant un nouveau malaise.

"Dobby ... Dobby ... Il ... Dobby … Il est …

"Mais oui.

"Il est ...

"C'est ca.

"Il est ...

"Il est quoi ? "

Les yeux argents du jeune homme s'elargirent un peu plus et il se jeta alors dans les bras de son Professeur, tremblant de tout ses membres.

"Il est canoooooooooooon ! "

A ce moment la, Severus se demanda sincerement s'il ne devait pas serieusement penser a se pendre a une poudre, ou bien a sauter par la fenetre.

"Ah. "

Harry se pencha alors vers le blond.

"Et c'est pas bien ?

"Naon ! Je pourrais plus jamais lui taper dessus sans scrupule, sans penser a l'etre magnifique qui se trouve aussi dans ce corps hideux !

"Tu le tapait souvent ?

"Borf ... Un ptit coup de peid par ci par la ... Quand j'etais enerve ...

"Ben au moins, ca aidera Hermione dans sa grande lutte contre l'exploitage des Elfes de Maison ... "

Draco resta un instant blotti contre l'epaule de l'homme, puis s'en separa presque a regret. Mechant Dobby ... Celui ci rangeait d'ailleurs les courses, chantonnant un air avec une indifference poussee concernant les evenements. Le blondinet le fixa un instant avant de battre des paupieres.

"Merlin ... Je ne pourrais plus jamais me defouler sur mes Elfes de Maison sans avoir des remords a l'idee qu'ils habitent peut etre une forme humaine aussi divine que ca ...

"Ben, au moins, ca aura servi a quelque chose ... "

Quand il eut fini de ranger les courses dans les placards, Dobby se tourna vers les quatre autres occupants de la salle.

"Dobby va preparer le dejeuner maintenant, Mr Black, Mr Rogue, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy veulent ils manger quelque chose en particulier ?

"Non, non, fais ce que tu veux ...

"Bien, Mr Rogue. "

Severus se tourna ensuite vers ses trois colocataires.

"Bon, etant donne que Potter et Malfoy sont laves, ils peuvent a present ranger le bordel de leur chambre. Quant a Sirius et moi meme, nous allons voir pour les douches ... "

Les deux adolescents acquiecerent alors que l'Animagus jetait un regrd amuse au Professeur.

"Dis Sev' ... On prend un bain a deux ? "

Le Professeur haussa un sourcil, puis, une lueur goguenarde passant dans ses yeux noirs, il avanca a pas de felin vers l'ancien prisonnier pour passer un bras autour de son cou et frotter lascivement son corps contre le sien.

"Mmm ... Ok ... Mais tu as interet a assurer, je suis tres difficile a satisfaire ... "

Puis, il ecrasa sans douceur le couvercle de casserole qu'il avait discretement ramasse sur le crane de l'Animagus.

"Meme pas en reve, chien en rut !

"Seeeeev' ! "

Sans lui preter plus d'attention, le Maitre de Potions balanca le couvercle sur la table et quitta la piece, Sirius pietinant derriere lui en gemissant. Les deux eleves se regarderent un instant, avant d'observer a nouveau la porte ou venait de disparaitre le joyeux couple.

"Bon, marmonna Draco, je crois qu'ils se sont reconcilies ...

"Ca m'en a tout l'air ... "

Puis, ils se regarderent a nouveau, avant d'exploser de rire. Dobby leva la tete de sa casserole pleine d'eau froide et sourit de toutes ses dents a la vue des deux jeunes hommes quittant a leur tour la cuisine.

Draco et Harry arriverent dans leur chamber, qui, malgre les (maigres) efforts du Survivant pour mettre un peu d'ordre, etait dans un bordel monstrueux.

"Bon ... On s'y met ? "

Draco acquieca et, pendant que Harry allait ouvrir en grand les fenetres pour aerer tout ca, il decida de refaire les lits, ce qui s'avera assez pitoyable, etant donne que, chez lui comme a Poudlard, il y avait toujours qulequ'un d'autre pour le faire. L'essentiel, c'est d'essayer. Puis, il entreprit de ramasser toutes les bouteilles d'alcool et les paquets de chips et de gateaux, arme d'un grand sac poubelle.

"Ouh, la vache, siffla Draco, quand je vois toutes les bouteilles vides, ca m'etonne pas que j'ai ete malade ...

"Surtout que le cocktail biere-tequila-menthe-bouts de cahuetes, ca doit pas etre genial ... "

Il vit le blondinet lever un visage verdissant vers lui.

"J'ai ... fait ca ?

"Entre autre.

"Boueurf ... "

Harry balanca une bouteille dans son sac, avant de sortir un paquet de chips completement broye de sous une armoire, se demandant vaguement comment il avait atteri la. Puis, il avisa son colocataire, qui fouillait sous un lit. Lentement, il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla a ses cotes, posant une main caressante sur ses fesses.

"Harry ! Qu'est ce que –"

BORM.

"Ouaille ! "

Se retenant de ne pas exploser de rire, le Gryffondor l'aida a se tirer de sous le lit, prenant garde a ce qu'il ne s'explose pas le crane une fois de plus contre le sommier. Puis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reagir ne de l'engueuler, il se colla contre son torse et enfouit son visage contre son cou, frottant son nez contre sa peau douce. Draco le laissa faire sans rien dire (comme toujours) alors que le brun s'accrochait a ses vetements.

Avec douceur, mais, sans reelement savoir pourquoi, le Serpentard passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Harry leva doucement la tete et ses yeux rencontrerent ceux de son colocataire.

"Draco ... et si ... "

Le blond haussa un sourcil quand il vit le jeune homme hesiter, le regard trouble, pour ensuite se blottir a nouveau contre sa gorge.

"Non, rien ... "

Malfoy cligna des paupieres et le laissa se bouiner contre lui, sentant ses mains entourer sa taille avec envie. Mais son esprit restait preocuppe par le comportement plus qu'etrange de ses trois compagnons d'appartement pour deux mois.

Tout cela allait les rapprocher, sans doute trop, meme, mais aussi deterrer de vieilles rancunes et des douleurs passees. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, mettant de cote ses sombres pensees pour uniquement se preocupper du corps chaud love contre lui.

Suivre !

Severus va t il gader Harry comme confident ? Sirius et Severus vont ils finir ensemble ? (caches au fin fond de la Foret Interdite pour avoir la paix) Qui va reussir le premier a troncher Dobby sous sa forme humaine ?

Vala, un nouveau chapitre d'acheve, avec un changement d'ordinateur entre deux, et de clavier, dont le a ne marche pas trop trop, donc possible absence de a de temps en temps, amis en plus, les touches sont bizarres, je galere un peu (faut me voir sur msn ...)(et oui je suis une vieille memere qui aime pas qu on lui change ses habitudes).

Sinon, je suis deja en peine ecriture du brouillon du chapitre 15 ... Deja ... Oui, je vais pas vite ... Pardon ... Mea Culpa ...

Sinon, merci encore a tous pour lire ma fic ! Kiss !

Niea chan


	8. La routine s'installe part I

**Poudlard Story**

**Auteur** : Niea Chan.

**Version de Bouboutix** : http/ : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, débile, inutile.

**Couples** : Gniahahaha, vous verrez en temps voulu ! (même si c'est pas très très dur a deviner …).

**Sujet** : Dumbledore, désireux d'améliorer les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, décide de tenter une expérience : filmes par 50 cameras et 200 micros, enfermes dans un loft de 450 m2, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy parviendront ils a cohabiter ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages tortures dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais a Mme J K Rowling, ainsi que le concept de jeu intégré dans cette fic, mais à … borf allez … m6 … voui voui, je sais : j aurais du brûler mon brouillon. Trop taaaaard ! De plus je ne tiens pas compte (ou pas vraiment quoi) du Tome 5 de la saga. Va falloir que je me fasse a cette idée quand même … va falloir un jour que je me dise que …. Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Peux pas ! Argh !

**Commentaires** : Bon, à l'origine, ceci était censé être une fic commune entre ma Boubouchi et moi même, MAIS ma cher soeurette m'a paru motivée à un point que nous avons communément décidé de faire chacune de notre côté, et de publier les deux trucs afin de faire lire nos frasques et nos idées différentes sur le sujet à tout le monde. Donc voilà… A l'origine : fic commune, au final : fic perso…

Promis, j'ai jamais regardé de télé réalité ! Trop con, sauf le jour où l'autre greluche du loft 1 s'est barrée et que Steevy s'est mis à braire dans son micro, j'étais morte de rire. En tout cas, ils seraient tous parfaits pour entrer dans un de ces trucs… Pardonnez moi .

Sinon, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la version de Bouboutix ! Même sujet mais ça va sans doute partir sur des trucs un peu beaucoup différents. A voir ! Et essayez de la secouer pour qu'elle écrive un peu, j'y arrive plus moi-même.

**Remerciements** : Ma béta lectrice, Himitsu, sans qui cette fic ne serait qu'un immonde petit tas de fautes et de phrases pas bien ordonnées, tout mes lecteurs et lectrices, et ma mère, qui vient de nourrir le chat qui me miaulait dans les jambes.

**Reviews** :

Amy Keira : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Artemis : Merci à toi aussi !

Fawkes From The Ashes : Oui, c'est n'importe quoi, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je continue. J'aime le n'importe quoi ! Sinon, le pucelage partira (je sais pas encore quand, mais il partira). Merci !

Melinda Poteauxroses : Fufufu, y me plait bien, Sevy, comme ça. L'est humain, faut l'excuser (l'encourager) pour ses petits écarts, ça arrive à tout le monde. C'est d'ailleurs mieux quand yen a, gniark gniark gniark. Merci !

Chrisanimefan : Merci !

Natalia : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! (C'est bon les cordons bleus, mais c'est pas bon pour ce que t'as, dirait ma mère)

Mauvais esprit : Mercii ! Rah, comment je pourrais ne pas répondre à des yeux pareils, qu'il est craquant ce chat … Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite !

Nonora : Merci ! Moi, parfois, je passe pour une démente quand je me marre en lisant des fics … Merci encore !

Gwenaelle : Voilà voila :-) Merci !

Jeny : Merci beaucoup !

Ivrian : Wah, merci ! (flattée) Nan, nan, ni Lucius (quoique, pas mal l'idée), ni Albus, mais … Fol-Œil … Sisisi … Mouhahahahaha ! Merci encore !

Nee Chan et Chana : Trop lentement ? Hohoho, alors on va accélérer le rythme (va-relire ses brouillons) Bon, on verra … D'ailleurs, je recherche des avocats pour mon procès contre une amie pour avoir écrit cette fic, je peux avoir du soutien, après Bubus ? Sinon, pour Sevy, me suis dit que j'avais un peu abusé aussi. Tant pis. Merci beaucoup pour la review !

Mi : Yen a un, yen a un. Plus que ça même. Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 7 : La routine s'installe.**

Partie I

Jour 7 – 9h PM

Harry attrapa sa veste et l'enfila, adressant un geste de la main à Dobby, actuellement sous sa forme humaine.

"On y va ! "

Sirius passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine et jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux partants.

"Et n'oubliez pas de prendre les nouilles.

"Oui, m'sieur. "

Le Survivant tata la poche arrière de son jeans pour vérifier une nouvelle fois qu'il avait bien le porte-monnaie, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les trois derniers jours avaient été, très étrangement après le boxon des deux premiers, d'un ennui mortel.

Les deux adultes, constamment sur leurs gardes, veillaient à ne pas le laisser seul en compagnie du blondinet, excepté pour dormir, après les avoirs drogués tout les deux d'une tisane tilleul citron.

Point mort aussi du cote de l'affaire de Severus et Sirius, personne n'en avait rediscuté depuis (ou alors, pas en public, ce qui pouvait se comprendre). Et comme le Professeur ne semblait pas prêt a de nouveau se confier a lui, il se retrouvait terriblement frustré.

Il poussa un soupir las et admira en silence la chute des reins de Dobby.

"Et arrête de mater Dobby ! grogna Sirius.

"Toucher avec les yeux, tu connais ? Ou tu préfères que j'y aille directement avec la main ?

"HARRY !

"Ok, ok, on va chercher les pâtes.

"Et ... ?

"Et, promis, je ne l'emmènerais pas dans une ruelle sombre pour lui faire des choses bizarres.

"Bien. Arrête de te marrer, Severus, on sait jamais ... "

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et suivit Dobby dans l'ascenseur, chassant toute pensée impure de son esprit. Sirius et Severus ne voulaient plus laisser Dobby aller seul aux courses de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, mais l'envoyer avec lui n'était pas beaucoup plus prudent.

Il haussa les épaules, et sortit de l'ascenseur, puis du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait leur appartement. La nuit tombait à peine, les derniers éclats dorés du soleil illuminant le ciel et les nuages. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers le supermarché le plus proche, dans la chaleur persistante de la fin de journée.

Stupide Sirius, et sa stupide envie de faire un gratin de pâtes a 9h du soir, dans une totale disette de pâtes (et stupide tout le monde d'être d'accord avec lui). Pourtant, comme il l'avait si astucieusement proposé, un gratin de pâtes peut être très bien réussi avec du riz, surtout quand il n'y a que ça dans les placards. Et surtout quand c'est a LUI d'aller faire les courses. Parce que se bouger les fesses du canapé en plein pendant un épisode de "Derrick" pour aller acheter des nouilles, trois paquets de gruyère et de la crème fraîche, ça fait mal.

Il shoota dans un caillou et entra dans le super marche X (pas de pub, s'il vous plait), se dirigeant en mode automatique vers le rayon pâtes, alors que Dobby sautillait vers les rayons frais.

Alors des nouilles. Il prit quatre paquets (la maisonnée a de gros mangeurs de pâtes, on se croirait chez moi) des premières nouilles qui lui tombèrent sous la main et rejoignit l'Elfe de Maison, qui hésitait entre deux paquets de fromage râpé.

"Prends aussi du chèvre, on mélangera tout ça ...

"Oui, Mr Potter. "

Note pour soi même, éviter de faire parler Dobby quand il y a trop de monde autour. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce qu'il y avait tant de monde a 9h du soir dans ce magasin ? Tout le monde manque de pâtes pour le gratin ? Il entraîna rapidement l'Elfe vers les caisses, lançant des sourires charmants aux moldus qui les fixaient avec surprise et méfiance, se posant probablement des questions sur cet acteur d'Hollywood avec une voix de vieille chanteuse d'opéra et de son petit mignon.

Il paya les articles et sortit rapidement, pressé de retrouver le calme de l'appartement et la douceur du canapé, avec des cahuètes, autres amuse-gueules, et un verre bien frais de jus de tomate.

Un sourire bête aux lèvres, il s'arrêta devant le passage piéton, attendant le passage au vert du petit bonhomme, Dobby a ses côtés. Ouf, aucune voiture, il était bien tenté de passer au rouge, mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, Dobby l'avait balancé à Sirius. Aucune voiture et tout le monde dans les magasins ou chez eux, vu que presque personne dans les rues non plus, à part un ou deux poivrots sortant des pubs.

Et un homme, à côté de lui, attendant aussi pour le feu. Avec un long imperméable et une écharpe cachant la moitie de son visage. En plein été. Par une chaleur torride.

Harry fronça les sourcils, un doute affreux l'assaillant. Ou alors, ce type était un tenace allergique au pollen, aux rayons UVs et a la poussière, ou alors ... Merde, merde ...

"Bonsoir, petit garçon ... "

Merdum.

L'esprit de Harry ne tilta pas a temps alors que le type se tournait d'un coup face a lui, et ouvrit son imperméable, pour dévoiler le bas de son ventre bedonnant et poilu, le haut de ses cuisses, tout aussi poilues, et ... un manque évident de slip.

Dobby poussa un cri de vierge effarouchée, alors que Harry hésitait entre exploser de rire devant le ridicule de la situation et de cet homme, ou alors feinter ("J'vais t'la couper ! "). Il décida finalement de choisir la méthode la plus simple, la plus efficace et la plus rapide qu'il connaissait, et lança sa jambe en arrière. Sa chaussure, avec le pied dedans, atterrit juste a l'endroit voulu, c'est a dire là où ça fait bien mal.

La partie visible du visage du pervers passa du rouge au blanc, puis au très très blanc, et vira finalement au vert, alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Alors que le type tombait a genoux sur le sol, le Survivant attrapa Dobby par le poignet et le força à courir à ses cotes.

"Mr Potteeeeeeer ! Le feu est encore vert pour les piétons ! "

Les provisions brinquebalant dans les sacs plastiques au rythme de leur course effrénée, ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte d'entrée du bloc d'appartement et Harry composa le code d'accès, s'y prenant a 3 fois dans sa précipitation. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, le souffle encore court, pour arriver au 4ème étage, et en redescendre un pour parvenir au bon.

Sur le palier, Harry fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clés pendant que Dobby soufflait comme un boeuf pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, appuyé contre un mur. Le Gryffondor tourna la clé dans la serrure et fit un pas dans l'appartement, rapidement suivi par Dobby. Sirius sortit de la cuisine.

"Ah, vous revoilà, vous avez pr ... Qu'est ce que c'est que ces têtes ? "

Dobby cligna des yeux et reprit sa forme initiale.

"Mr Potter nous a fait traverser au feu rouge pour les piétons.

"Quoi ! Encore ? Harry, qu'est ce que je t'avais déjà dit !

"Pour échapper à un pervers qui se baladait a poil pour faire admirer ses atouts au passants, ajouta Harry, un sourcil hausse. ''

"En plus ? Mais que ... Hein ? "

L'Animagus écarquilla les yeux quand l'information que venait de lui fournir son filleul arriva jusqu'a son cerveau, et lâcha sa cuillère en bois sur le sol.

"Vous ... Quoi ? ...''

"Un perv' qui se promenait la bite a l'air ... ''

"Il ... vous a ... ? ''

"Abordé, je dirais. Pour nous faire goûter aux joies du nudisme, je suppose ... "

L'ancien prisonnier dû s'accrocher à un mur pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Il leva a nouveau les yeux vers le jeune homme.

"Bon sang, Harry, je ne vous avais pas dit de faire attention ! ''

"Non, seulement de ne pas oublier les pâtes. ''

"Et de ne pas essayer de sauter Dobby derrière une poubelle, ajouta alors Severus, sortant de la cuisine a son tour. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? ''

"Ils se sont fait attaquer par un exhibitionniste. ''

"Quoi ! ''

"Ce monsieur tout nu ? couina Dobby. Mais après, c'est Mr Potter qui l'a attaqué ... "

Deux paires d'yeux méfiants se tournèrent alors vers le jeune Gryffondor.

"Tu l'as ... attaque ? ''

"Potter. Qu'avez vous fait à ce type ? "

Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Je me suis juste défendu ! Ce type le méritait ! ''

" ... Tu l'as emmené dans un coin sombre ? "

Tous virent le visage du jeune homme se tordre de dégoût.

"Qui a emmené qui dans un coin sombre ? "

Draco, la tête passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon, des miettes de chips autour des lèvres, jeta un regard étonné à l'assemblée figée.

"Mais ... maismaismais, baragouina Harry, vous êtes malades ! Vous croyez sincèrement que j'ai tronché ce gars ! "

Trois regards blasés se posèrent sur lui, et là, il crut qu'il était perdu. Il se voyait déjà à Sainte Mangouste, prenant ses gouttes tout les jours avec l'aide des monsieurs en blanc, car tout seul il pouvait pas a cause de sa chemise aux longues manches. Puis, venait le procès, accusé d'avoir violé un pauvre et innocent moldu, on lui mettra sur les dos les 3/4 des crimes non résolus de l'Angleterre, et on l'accusera d'être partisan de Voldemort, d'être Mangemort depuis des années, et que, c'est lui qui a assassine ses parents, et ...

"Naaaaaaaaan ! piailla t'il alors en se jetant des les bras de son parrain. Je veux pas me faire embrasser par un Detraqueuuuuuuuuuur ! "

Sirius entreprit alors de le consoler, de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes tout en lui tapotant gentiment le crâne. Et il se disait vaguement que les rayures n'iraient probablement pas à Harry.

"J'avoue que c'est moi qui allait piquer des chips dans les cuisines de Poudlard la nuit, que c'est moi qui ai jeté des ongles de doigts de pieds de Scroutt dans la potion de Draco ...

"QUOI !

"Mais je veux pas aller à Azkaban ! Je lui ai juste mis un coup de pied, c'est tout !

"Un coup de pied ? Où ? "

Harry se remit à sangloter dans les bras de son parrain, alors que Severus s'approchait doucement d'eux. L'Animagus se tourna vers lui.

"Où est ce qu'il lui a mis un coup de pied ?

" ... Black ... Réfléchis un peu ... Si tu te fais attaquer par un pervers qui se balada la queue a l'air, comment est ce que tu réagis ?

"Je lui lance un sort dans la gueule.

"Mais si, comme notre petit Potter, tu n'as pas de baguette avec toi, car tu te trouves actuellement a faire le gugus dans un appart avec trois autres sorciers pour satisfaire les caprices de l'esprit tordu d'un vieux cinglé dans le genre de Dumbledore, que fais tu alors ?

"Euh ... Je tape ?

"Bingo. Et je pense que tu aurais eu la même idée que lui, c'est a dire de taper dans un endroit expose a l'air libre, inhabituellement expose d'ailleurs, et qui est plutôt douloureux ...

" ... ''

"Alors ? ''

"Ah ... ''

"Bien. ''

"Aaaaah ... ''

"Voila, il a compris. ''

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... "

Sirius, légèrement palot, éloigna lentement le Survivant de lui, veillant a protéger ses fameuses parties sensibles.

"Bon, Riry, pour te consoler, je vais aller préparer a bouffer, ok ? "

Il retourna rapidement dans la cuisine, suivi par Dobby qui portait les provisions. Les yeux larmoyants, Harry se tourna alors vers son Professeur de Potions, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotant légèrement.

"Ni pensez même pas Pott ''

"Bouaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha ! "

Le gamin se jeta sur l'homme et noua ses bras autour de sa taille fine, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule. Severus tenta pendant trente secondes de se débarrasser du collant marmot, mais, ses efforts s'avérant vains, il entreprit de caresser ses cheveux à son tour, dans l'espoir de le calmer.

Dans la cuisine, l'Animagus l'appela à l'aide avec le paquet de pâtes qui voulaient pas s'ouvrir, prétextant qu'il n'allait pas y arriver tout seul.

"Et je fais quoi de lui ! Il veut pas me lâcher ! ''

"Refile le à Draco ! ''

"Quoi ! Pourquoi moi ? "

Décidant que la proposition de Sirius était tout bonnement excellente, Severus colla le Gryffondor dans les bras du blondinet, tranquillement installé sur le canapé a regarder la télé. Puis il s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour y retrouver son collègue et ses pâtes récalcitrantes. Harry se blottit contre son colocataire, passant les bras autour de son cou et plongeant le nez dans son cou. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et cligna des yeux.

"T'y es allé un peu fort, tu crois pas ? ... ''

"Ca a marché, on est tranquille, non ? "

Il piocha dans le bol de cacahuètes et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, observant la télé en silence. Le programme était d'un manque d'intérêt incroyable, s'ajoutant à toutes les conneries qui pouvaient bien passer à la télé moldue, mais ils ne changèrent pas de chaîne, conscients qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir mettre la table.

Une délicieuse odeur se répandait d'ailleurs dans l'appartement, leur mettant l'eau à la bouche. Harry bougea doucement contre le blondinet.

"Dis ... Y'a moyen que j'te taxe quelques gouttes de coca ? ''

"Je t'en prie. "

Il lui tendit son verre, ses doigts effleurant les siens avec légèreté alors qu'il s'en saisissait. Les doigts du Survivant étaient chauds et accueillants, encore un peu humide des larmes qu'il avait essuyées.

Les siens étaient froids, désagréables au toucher. Ses mains étaient peut être belles à regarder, blanches aux longs doigts fins et graciles, des ongles parfaitement manucurés les terminant, mais quand il s'agissait de toucher, de flatter, de caresser ...

Sa maladresse et sa timidité (et l'auteur est contente d'avoir pense a mettre le OOC dans le disclaimer ...) ajoutant a la froideur de son corps, il n'aimait pas avoir de contacts avec les gens.

Sauf avec Harry.

Lui ne semblait pas se préoccuper du peu de chaleur irriguant ses mains, de sa peau froide. Il prétextait même vouloir la réchauffer avec la sienne, si seulement le Serpentard le laisser se frotter un peu plus à lui. En ce moment, contre lui, le corps du Survivant était brûlant, ainsi collé au sien.

Se mordant les lèvres, Draco frôla du bout des doigts la peau souple à la base de sa nuque, pour en écarter les mèches brunes qui tombaient dessus. Il le vit frissonner, les poils noirs se hérisser légèrement. Alors, il recommença, ravi de le voir venir de lui même à la rencontre de ses doigts.

"Draco ... "

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'appel de son nom et retira ses doigts, surpris par le murmure.

"Embrasse moi ... la nuque ... Pose y tes lèvres ... "

Le blond cilla, puis obéit. Il déposa un baiser, très léger au milieu de la nuque du jeune homme, puis recommença, encore et encore, à chaque fois mois timide, s'enhardissant alors que Harry soupirait de plaisir.

Puis, il s'arrêta et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun. Dans la cuisine, Sirius les appela pour mettre la table, le dîner étant presque prêt. Avec douceur, le Gryffondor détacha de son estomac les mains du blond, elles s'y étaient nouées alors qu'il l'embrassait. Il se leva du canapé et lui adressa un sourire tendre.

"Tu viens ? ... "

A Suivre.

Voilà, voilà ! J'ai décidé de partager ce chapitre en deux car je commençais à traîner sur le recopiage, et en plus, il est bien long. Donc la suite, au prochain post ! D'ailleurs, je risque d'être beaucoup moins moins régulière car, c'est la rentrée (Terminale, mein God) et, comme je sui enfin de retour en France, et oui, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps libre pour moi ! Je vais essayer d'être le plus rapide et régulière possible, mais j'risque de pas avoir énormément de temps … Snirf …

Sinon, merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et celle qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews ! Gros bisous à tous !

Niea.


	9. La routine s'installe part II

**Poudlard Story**

**Auteur** : Niea Chan.

**Version de Bouboutix** : http/ : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, débile, inutile.

**Couples** : Gniahahaha, vous verrez en temps voulu ! (même si c'est pas très très dur a deviner …).

**Sujet** : Dumbledore, désireux d'améliorer les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, décide de tenter une expérience : filmes par 50 cameras et 200 micros, enfermes dans un loft de 450 m2, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy parviendront ils a cohabiter ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages tortures dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais a Mme J K Rowling, ainsi que le concept de jeu intégré dans cette fic, mais a … borf allez … m6 … voui voui, je sais … j aurais du brûler mon brouillon … trop taaaaard … De plus, je ne tiens pas compte (ou pas vraiment quoi) du Tome 5 de la saga … va falloir que je me fasse a cette idée quand même … va falloir un jour que je me dise que …. Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Peux pas ! Argh …

**Commentaires** : Bon … a l'origine, ceci était censé être une fic commune entre ma Boubouchi et moi même, MAIS, ma cher soeurette m a paru motivée a un point que nous avons communément décidé de faire chacun de notre cote, et de publier les deux trucs afin de faire lire nos frasques et nos idées différentes sur le sujet a tout le monde …Donc voila …A l origine, fic commune, au final, fic perso …

Promis, j'ai jamais regarde de télé réalité ! (trop con)(sauf le jour où l'autre greluche du loft 1 s'est barrée et que Steevy s'est mis à braire dans son micro, j'étais morte de rire …). En tout cas, ils seraient tous parfait pour entrer dans un de ces trucs … Pardonnez moi …

Sinon, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la version de Bouboutix ! Même sujet mais ça va sans doute partir sur des trucs un peu beaucoup differents … A voir ! Et essayer de la secouer pour qu'elle écrive un peu, j'y arrive plus moi même …

**Reviews** :

Artemis : Merci beaucoup ! Et désolée pour le retard …

Chris : A la bonne heure, ça commence à bouger dans ce chapitre, héhéhé … Merci !

Amducias : Argh, raté pour l'attente, j'ai foiré ce coup là, je suis désolée. Par contre, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Niveau olé-olé, comme dit ma mère, ce dépend les chapitres … Ca va et ça vient … Merci !

Natalia : Celui là n'est pas très long non plus mais par contre, l'attente commençait à elle être longue donc … Valààà … Sinon, les couples, ça … ca va ! Merci pour ma terminale, je vais essayer de ne pas la mettre en l'air et de réussir mon bac, je ne reste pas une année de plus. Je ne fais pas allemand, je sais dire quelques bêtises entendues par si par là … Merci pour ta review !

Annnabeilles : Merci beaucoup !

Nonora : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi, c'est des couples que j'aime bien, même si en ce moment, j'aime beaucoup beaucoup les HarryXSeverus, dans n'importe quel sens !

Erwinn : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Drylana : Excuse moi pour l'attente, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Merci pour ta review !

Kikinette : OUAAAAIS VIVE SEEEEV ! Merci !

Nee Chan et Chana : Harry, porte poisse, comme siii … enfin, peut être un peu … Sinon, un HarryXDracoXDobby-sous-forme-humaine, ça donne quoi ? Beurk, j'ose même pas imaginer … Sinon, merci beaucoup de me soutenir, je vais en avoir besoin ! Et merci pour la review !

Sarina : Mais de rien, même si je m'excuse très bas pour le retard. Merci beaucoup !

Enelya Melwasúl : Moi aussi, j'dis que ça va finir en orgie … Sans rien trop révéler … Avec tout le monde ! Bubus, Macgo, Hagrid et Buck ! … Oula, faut que j'arrête de m'emporter … Merci pour ta review !

**Chapitre 7 : La routine s'installe.**

Partie II

Jour 7 – 9h 30 minutes PM

Draco se détacha à son tour du sofa et le suivit dans la cuisine, se retenant de reluquer ses jolies petites fesses. Une fois dans la pièce, Severus leur indiqua d'un geste le lave vaisselle, se battant avec un paquet de gruyère pour parvenir à l'ouvrir.

Et puis soudain, une pile de quatre assiettes entre les mains, le Serpentard s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce, et observa la scène. Tout cela lui semblait tellement irréel.

Sirius Black et Severus cuisinant un gratin de pâtes avec quinze kilos de gruyère râpé, Harry Potter portant une série de couverts depuis le lave vaisselle vers la salle a manger, Dobby l'Elfe de Maison préparant une salade de tomates mozzarella. Et lui. Avec ses quatre assiettes, dans cette salle pleine de gens censés se détester. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient tous la ?

"Draco ! "

Il sursauta et se tourna vers l'Animagus, qui l'appelait pour la troisième fois. L'homme lui jeta un regard bizarre, puis désigna les assiettes.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Va les porter à la salle à manger …

"O …Oui …"

Il s'éloigna rapidement, encore troublé. Probablement les vapeurs qui s'échappaient du gruyère râpé en train de fondre dans le four, qui se sont mélangées aux gaz émis par les tomates. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et déposa lentement les assiettes sur la table. Alors que ses doigts se détachaient des plats, deux longs bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille et Harry se colla à lui.

"Hiiiiiii !"

Le brun gloussa contre son oreille à l'entente du cri on ne peut plus viril qu'il venait de pousser et se frotta lascivement contre lui.

"Et bien, ronronna-t-il, c'est à moi que tu pensais, quand tu rêvais dans la cuisine ?"

Un coup de langue insolent atteignit la lobe de son oreille. Le Survivant semblait s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il répartit les assiettes sur la table en essayant de ne pas rougir et tenta d'ignorer les mains baladeuses du brun. Et aussi ce bruit qu'il émettait tout contre son oreille. Et son bassin contre ses fesses.

"Tu sais, je pourrais te remercier ce soir, pour les bisous de tout à l'heure. Quand on sera dans la chambre, ce sera plus discret …

"Harry, lâche le tout de suite ! Il a déjà assez de mal à se concentrer comme ça! Faudrait pas qu'il casse des assiettes en plus !"

Le Gryffondor grogna de dépit, puis obéit, pour retourner dans la cuisine et récupérer le reste des couverts. Draco resta figé quelques secondes avant de se remettre au travail, de plus en plus troublé.

Dumbledore avait dû balancer un gaz ou ordonner à Bobby de mettre quelque chose dans la bouffe, pour qu'ils agissent tous comme ça … Harry n'avait jamais paru attiré par lui dans le passé, ou alors il le cachait très bien derrière les insultes qu'il pouvait lui balancer. Mais d'un côté, lui aussi ne cessait pas de le rembarrer dès qu'il le croisait dans un couloir, prêt à tout pour déclencher une dispute entre les deux Maisons.

Mais tout de même.

Passer d'une haine incurable à une envie de faire des galipettes à n'importe quelle heure de la journée en moins de deux jours … Il avait dû être ensorcelé par le vieux timbré qui était censé diriger l'école.

Tilt.

Voilà, il avait trouvé.

Bubus avait finalement pété sa durite et voulait jouer les agences matrimoniales avant de complètement déjanter. Ca devait être ça. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Pareil avec l'un des deux adultes, dont le comportement était aussi plus que douteux. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications possibles. Il fallait remettre les choses en place, puis aller Avada Kedavrer le vieux fou pour cette mauvaise blague. Une fois sorti de cet enfer, vivant, entier, et à l'abri des hormones du Survivant.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres alors qu'il installait les fourchettes et couteaux à leurs places respectives. Les couteaux à droite, les fourchettes à gauche. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux platine et regarda Harry revenir vers lui et lui adresser un sourire. A présent, il lui fallait trouver un plan pour faire comprendre aux trois idiots qu'ils avaient été ensorcelés.

Il rendit son sourire au jeune homme, un peu effrayé de le voir ensuite lui lancer un clin d'œil plein de promesses. Et aussi, dans tout ça, faire attention à ses arrières.

Harry posa les verres sur la table et le pichet d'eau puis attira à nouveau son colocataire vers la cuisine pour achever de mettre la table. Le repas était aussi presque prêt et la pièce ressemblait à une ruche en effervescence. Et finalement, tout fut prêt. Les quatre colocataires s'installèrent à table en soupirant pendant que Dobby ramenait les plats.

"Bon, souffla l'Animagus, on sera bientôt capable de se débrouiller sans l'aide de Dobby …

"Heureusement, répliqua alors le Maître de Potions, l'ultimatum finit après demain …"

Il se jetèrent férocement sur les entrées, laissant planer un silence quasi religieux dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par les bruits des couverts sur les assiettes et les "Passe moi les sel". Puis, ils attaquèrent le gratin avec tout autant d'enthousiasme et d'appétit, pour ensuite passer au dessert.

Dobby arriva alors de la cuisine, là où il prenait lui-même son repas, ayant fermement refusé de le prendre avec les autres ("Dobby est un Elfe de Maison, Dobby est là pour aider, Dobby ne peux pas manger avec Mr le Professeur, Mr Black, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy, Dobby manger dans la cuisine, comme un Elfe de Maison") et posa une cocotte minute pleine de compote de pommes encore tiède au milieu de la table, avec un assortiment de yaourts et fromage blanc. Après s'être fait proposer une ultime fois de, au moins, partager le dessert, l'Elfe repartit en trottinant vers la cuisine. Sirius leva un instant le nez de son dessert pour regarder son filleul, qui s'empiffrait avec joie.

"Harry … Pour revenir à l'affaire de tout à l'heure …

"Mmmkoa ?

"Ce type … Il ne t'as rien fait ?"

Le Survivant avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et secoua la tête.

"A part me foutre une trouille pas possible sur le coup, non, il n'a pas eu le temps.

" Il faut dire que Dumbledore a bien choisi son quartier, grogna alors le Maître de Potions. Un sex shop tout les 10 mètres et un point de rassemblement pour tous les prostitués du coin … Pour ne pas parler du club de strip à côté du serrurier …"

Harry haussa alors un sourcil, la bouche pleine de compote, puis adressa un sourire goguenard à son professeur.

"Dites donc… Vous êtes drôlement bien informé de tout les lieux de … distraction du quartier …"

Severus lui adressa alors un regard sombre et piocha à son tour une cuillère dans son bol.

"N'allez pas vous imaginer ce genre de choses, petit imbécile. Il faut passer devant ce club dès qu'il faut aller faire des courses au super marché, et il est difficile de ne pas remarquer les enseignes lumineuses des magasins quand il fait nuit …"

Harry cligna des yeux.

"Ouais, c'était histoire de …

"je sais. Moi c'était histoire de vous clouer le bec."

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil, avant d'exploser de rire et de se remettre à manger, sous les regards affligés des trois autres. Le repas se termina sans davantage de conversation à ce sujet, et la table fut débarrassée. Il avait été décidé que tout le monde allait regarder un film ce soir, que Sirius et Severus étaient aller louer plus tôt dans la soirée (ne faisant pas confiance aux deux adolescents de peur qu'il ne changent d'avis à la dernière minute et ne prennent une horreur).

Le sort était donc tombé sur Le Monde magique des Leprechauns (1) , étant donné que Dobby allait regarder aussi et qu'il ne fallait pas choquer les âmes sensibles. Tout le monde s'installa donc devant la télé, et Severus inséra la cassette dans le magnétoscope.

"Tu sais, Dobby, déclara finalement Sirius, déjà que tu manges (et dors) dans la cuisine, je pense que tu peux tout de même t'asseoir sur un fauteuil …

"Non, monsieur Black, Dobby est bien sur le sol, Dobby n'a pas besoin de se mettre sur la canapé.

"Mais si, mais si, je suis même sûr que Harry est prêt à te laisser sa place pur aller lui-même s'asseoir sur le sol.

"Non, non, Monsieur Potter peut rester assis à côté de Monsieur Malfoy, Dobby est bien sur le sol.

"Nan, Monsieur Potter va tout de suite descendre des genoux de Monsieur Malfoy pour laisser sa place à Dobby, et aller s'asseoir sur le sol, la moquette calmera ses pulsions.

"Hey, intervint alors le blondinet, personnellement, je préfère avoir Harry plutôt que Dobby collé à moi …"

Il fixa quelques secondes l'Elfe de Maison et un large sourire pas rassurant étira alors ses lèvres.

"Sauf s'il se met sous sa forme humaine et q'il la boucle, alors là, je dis pas … Je lui fais même une place dans mon lit …

"Ce sera inutile, monsieur Malfoy, merci de ne pas insister de votre côté également."

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers le Maître de Potions, qui venait de parler pour la première fois depuis le début du film, et qui tapotait gentiment le cuir entre lui et l'Animagus. Après une seconde d'hésitation, l'Elfe y grimpa et s'y installa, en brave petite bête bien obéissante à son maîmaître, sous les regards étonnés dans trois autres. Severus leur adressa un sourire carnassier.

"Je préfère être collé à Dobby plutôt qu'à Black, chacun ses goûts …

"Sèèèèèèèèv !"

L'Animagus couina encore un coup et tenta de se rapprocher de l'homme, gêné par la présence de Dobby et de coussins que le Professeur menaçait de lui faire bouffer s'il s'avançait. Pendant ce temps, Harry profita de l'inattention de son parrain pour ce blottir encore un peu plus contre le blond et essayer de regarder le film en paix.

Severus se lassa vite de la persévérance accrue de son colocataire et le laissa échanger de place avec l'Elfe de Maison, l'Animagus passant un bras autour des épaules de l'homme. Après avoir retiré le bras avec moult insultes et menaces de mort, Severus se concentra à nouveau sur le film. Et personne n'esquissa un mouvement de plus, ou ne prononça un mot jusque la fin de la cassette, crédits inclus.

Finalement, Severus se leva de sa place et l'arrêta, mettant le rembobinage en route alors que tout le monde semblait se réveiller d'un seul coup. Harry se redressa de la gorge du blondinet, caressant distraitement son torse au passage. Sirius, lui, vira sans ménagement l'Elfe de ses genoux et s'étira avec un soupir fatigué.

"Il est quelle heure ?

"A peine minuit passé …"

Severus se releva, cassette et boîtier en main, et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux adolescents. Harry s'était à nouveau endormi, son visage tendrement enfoui contre le torse du Serpentard. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne savait pas trop comment faire pour se dégager sans trop le brusquer, ni trop le réveiller. Connaissant son comportement … brutal, en cas d'éveil forcé et un peu violent, qu'il avait testé deux jours plus tôt alors qu'il se prenait les pieds dans une chaussure, à trois heures du matin, pour aller chercher un truc à grignoter dans le frigo, Harry n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de se faire piétiner, il préférait donc ne pas recommencer. Sirius s'agenouilla à côté d'eux et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son filleul, qui émit un grognement indistinct.

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le réveiller.

"En effet, je le crois aussi.

"Tu penses pouvoir le porter jusque son lit ?"

Draco haussa un sourcil, les yeux levés vers l'Animagus.

"Disons que je peux essayer …

"Bien.

"Mais je vous en tiendrais pour responsable si je me pète la gueule dans les escaliers et que nous nous retrouvons tout les deux à l'hosto, ou, pire encore, qu'il se réveille.

"C'est ça."

Draco tenta donc de se redresser et, avec l'aide de l'Animagus, Severus ricanant derrière eux sans retenue, coinça le Gryffondor dans ses bras pour le soulever en douceur et s'extirper du fauteuil par la même occasion. Il vacilla quelques secondes, déstabilisé par le poids du Survivant, avant de hocher la tête pour annoncer que tout allait bien. L'ancien prisonnier lui adressa un sourire doux, avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux et de déposer un baiser sur son front.

"Bonne nuit, mon canard.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE –

"Chut, on ne réveille pas la bête qui dort."

Le Serpentard siffla doucement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à l'homme, puis se dirigea vers la porte du salon.

"Bonne nuit, Professeur.

"Bonne nuit, Draco."

Il se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers, observant le Gryffondor assoupi dans ses bras, son visage paisible. Il décida de ne pas retourner dans le salon pour faire manger une de ses chaussures à l'Animagus en l'entendant fredonner l'air de "La Belle au Bois Dormant" à son intention et franchit la première marche.

Une des mains de l'Attrapeur des Gryffondors s'accrocha à son tee-shirt alors que le jeune homme frottait sa joue contre son torse, plongé dans un rêve. Draco sourit doucement, puis repris sa marche.

o°O°o

Une fois que la silhouette des deux adolescents eut disparu dans les escaliers, Sirius se tourna vers le professeur et lui adressa un sourire doux. Dobby était également parti se coucher, les laissant seuls. Il s'approcha de l'homme et l'enlaça tendrement, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Severus lui répondit, d'abord timidement, puis finit par passer ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se coller contre lui. Il mêla sa langue à celle de l'Animagus, avant de s'en séparer, à bout de souffle.

Ne désirant pas le relâcher tout de suite, le Gryffondor embrassa doucement ses joues, sa gorge, avant de revenir sur ses lèvres pour les picorer avec envie.

"Sirius, tu devrais laisser ton filleul faire ce qu'il désire avec Draco …"

Il détacha son visage du sien et fit une moue boudeuse.

"Je le sais bien, mais … je désire tellement le protéger …"

Il soupira doucement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du professeur.

"A la mort de Lily et de James, j'ai été accusé de les avoir trahi et j'ai passé 15 années de ma vie à Azkaban pour ça. Alors que j'aurais dû être à ses côtés pour l'élever et le soutenir. Et, à présent, même si le Ministère m'a officiellement blanchi de tout ça, il est toujours obligé de vivre avec ces moldus … Et je ne le supporte pas …

"Quel rapport avec Malfoy ?

"Sans doute parce que son père est Mangemort."

Severus lui adressa un sourire triste.

"Moi aussi, j'ai été Mangemort."

Un éclair passa dans les yeux bleus de l'Animagus avant qu'il ne serre l'homme contre lui.

"Toi c'est différent ! Tu n 'es pas comme ces types !

"Sirius … tu m'étouffes …

"Tu as suivi ce cinglé, mais tu es revenu ! Tu n'es plus Mangemort !

"Je sais … Lâche moi, alors …"

L'Animagus obéit, un peu gêné, et il se sépara de lui, sans pour autant le lâcher complètement. Le Maître de Potions massa distraitement ses épaules meurtries et regarda sa montre.

"Bon, je vais aller me coucher …"

Sirius acquiesça et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

"Moi aussi…"

Vérifiant que toutes les lumières étaient bien éteintes, ils avancèrent à leur tour vers les escaliers. Sirius passa alors son bras autour de la taille de l'homme et le serra contre lui. Arrivés à l'étage, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, vérifiant en même temps que les deux marmots étaient bien couchés. Il se planta devant la porte, contre laquelle se tenait appuyé Severus, et posa ses mains sur les chambranles.

"Bonne nuit, alors …"

Rougissant doucement, le Serpentard déposa ses paumes sur les épaules de l'homme et l'embrassa longuement, forçant ses lèvres avec sa langue. Le laissant perplexe, il lui adressa un sourire doux et ouvrit la porte.

"Bonne nuit …"

La porte se referma devant l'Animagus, alors qu'un large sourire béat étirait ses lèvres. Il gambada jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma, le crâne pleins de fleurs et de cœurs roses.

A suivre.

(1) Ssssplendide téléfilm que M6 repasse tout les ans en variant sur les dates pour les vacances scolaires, je déconseille vivement à n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit deregarder ce truc là, "on" m'a longtemps bassiné avec cette connerie que j'en ai fait une overdose.

o°O°o

Huhuhu …Non, je ne me suis pas trompée dans mes feuilles de brouillon, et non, vous n'avez pas passé de chapitres … Mais je n'en dirais pas plus !

Sinon, big big sorry pour le tout aussi big retard, mais je gère assez mal mon temps pour tout ce qui concerne les loisirs et plus particulièrement mes allers et venues sur l'ordinateur, bien souvent squatté lors de mes rares moments libres. Par pure flemme et aussi quand même un peu par considération pour mes lecteurs, à qui je fais mes plus plates excuses, je coupe encore une fois cette partie, la fin de ce chapitre sera donc dans la troisième partie que je dois commencer à taper.

J'ai lu le HP6, comme sans doute pas mal de monde ici … Snirf … Une petite pensée pour Bubus, et une très grosse pour Sevy, mais je me tais au cas où certains de l'auraient pas encore lu …

A part ça, rien à dire de plus, j'ai eu mon premier bac blanc (10 en maths, un quasi miracle, je comptais sur un 5 maxi, même si en S c'est plutôt gênant), le Russe dont je me souviens pas exactement le nom et que je ne sais même pas comment l'écrire à gagner aux JO (sans doute la 1ere fois que je regardais avec autant de joie le patinage artistique …) et vive la vodka !

Juste une petite chose : http/mine-chan. allez faire un ch'tit tour quand vous aurez le temps sur mon LJ, ya pas encore grand-chose, mais je vais sans doute publier là mes futurs lemons étant donné qua ça commence à être bien bien proscrit sur Et une pitite review avant de partir ? J'aime toujours avoir les avis des gens, c'est rigolo … Qui sait, on arrivera peut être à 100 avec ce chapitre … Non, non, je n'essaie pas d'influencer les gens, comme si, je parle toute seule … ;-)

Thanks à tout le monde !


	10. La routine s'installe part III

**Poudlard Story**

**Auteur** : Niea Chan.

**Version de Bouboutix** : http: Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, débile, inutile.

**Couples** : Gniahahaha, vous verrez en temps voulu ! (même si c'est pas très très dur a deviner …).

**Sujet** : Dumbledore, désireux d'améliorer les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, décide de tenter une expérience : filmes par 50 cameras et 200 micros, enfermes dans un loft de 450 m2, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy parviendront ils a cohabiter ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages tortures dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais a Mme J K Rowling, ainsi que le concept de jeu intégré dans cette fic, mais a … borf allez … m6 … voui voui, je sais … j aurais du brûler mon brouillon … trop taaaaard … De plus, je ne tiens pas compte (ou pas vraiment quoi) du Tome 5 de la saga … va falloir que je me fasse a cette idée quand même … va falloir un jour que je me dise que …. Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Peux pas ! Argh …

**Commentaires** : Bon … a l'origine, ceci était censé être une fic commune entre ma Boubouchi et moi même, MAIS, ma cher soeurette m a paru motivée a un point que nous avons communément décidé de faire chacun de notre cote, et de publier les deux trucs afin de faire lire nos frasques et nos idées différentes sur le sujet a tout le monde …Donc voila …A l origine, fic commune, au final, fic perso …

Promis, j'ai jamais regarde de télé réalité ! (trop con)(sauf le jour où l'autre greluche du loft 1 s'est barrée et que Steevy s'est mis à braire dans son micro, j'étais morte de rire …). En tout cas, ils seraient tous parfait pour entrer dans un de ces trucs … Pardonnez moi …

Sinon, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la version de Bouboutix ! Même sujet mais ça va sans doute partir sur des trucs un peu beaucoup differents … A voir ! Et essayer de la secouer pour qu'elle écrive un peu, j'y arrive plus moi même …

**Reviews** :

Artemis : Merci beaucoup ! Vais essayer d'accélérer la cadence avec les vacances.

Nip : Hehehe XD Encore un nouveau chapitre, et enfin la fin de cet interminable chapitre 7. Moi je n'en voyais plus la fin. Merci !

LDM : Je suis désolée d'avoir fait attendre pour la 3eme partie … Manque de temps terrible ces derniers temps (le temps est il un obstacle au bonheur ?), vais essayer de me dépêcher pour les prochains ! Merci !

DarkSev' : Arf, pas encore finie, et même très loin d'être finie, vu surtout le temps que je mets à taper … C'est vrai que c'est parfois un peu frustrant de ne pas pouvoir taper plus vite, plus longtemps, et plus souvent, surtout que parfois j'oublie certains détails de mes brouillons, ce qui n'est pas forcement pratique pour la suite … En tout cas, merci d'avoir attendu et pour la review !

Kaiyh-chan : Hehe, j'espère qu'elle te plaira en tout cas ! Merci !

Momokoj : Moi qui n'ai jamais regardé le loft, j'ai trouvé ça rigolo de m'en inspirer pour écrire une fic. Pour des moments un peu plus olé olé, va falloir attendre encore un poil, mais ça va arriver. Merci !

Bishabishop : Merci beaucoup ! Xp Tu as du courage de tout avoir lu d'un coup …

Myrmeca : Arf, tu réussis à lire des fics au CDI ? Nous ils pistent direct … Vivement que j'investisse dans un ordinateur portable ! Sinon, pour Sev', c'est vrai qu'en plus je voulais que ça avance un peu, sinon ça risquait de tirer un peu en longueur … Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Zelda-sama : Et oui, Sirius et et Remus ont l'air plutôt bien partis … Pour Harry et Draco … Je dis pas :) C'est ma sœur qui était folle de ce téléfilm … J'en ai bavé … Merci !

Major : Vouiii, Severus c'est le meilleur. Je m'obstine à essayer de le faire comprendre à certaines personnes encore plus bornées que moi, mais ça marche pas … Pour le lemon, encore quelques chaps … On verra niveau pronostics qui l'emporte XD. Merci !

Amducias : J'abandonne pas du tout, en voilà encore et toujours! Merci

Lolo : Voilà! Merci!

AdelheidRei : Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 7 : La routine s'installe.**

Partie III (enfin)

Le jeune Malfoy se planta devant la porte de sa chambre, son encombrant paquet dans les bras, et se demandant sincèrement comment il allait s'y prendre pour l'ouvrir, sans lâcher le Gryffondor sur le sol. Après une minute, douze secondes et trois dixième d'intense réflexion, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, et tourna le dos à la porte. Il se mit à sautiller sur place, tentant de son mieux d'atteindre la poignée avec son coude sans trop remuer le dormeur par peur de le tirer de son paisible sommeil, et y parvint, en se faisant bien mal au bras.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité, et déposa Harry sur son lit, l'enveloppant tout de suite dans ses couvertures. Contrairement à lui, le Gryffondor avait eu la bonne idée de se changer et de se brosser les dents avant le film, alors que lui allait devoir refaire un détour par la salle de bain.

Il s'y rendit, tranquillement, son pyjama en main pour se changer aussi, juste au cas où le brun se déciderait à se réveiller en plain défroquage. Autant ne pas tenter le Diable. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain (au cas où Harry se réveillerait pendant ce temps là avec une furieuse envie de pisser, on n'est jamais trop prudent) et commença à se brosser les dents, tout en se déshabillant. Alors qu'il venait d'enfiler son bas de pyjama, la bouche pleine de dentifrice, il entendit les voix des deux adultes dans le couloir. Des murmures doux, à peine audibles. Il tendit l'oreille, mais parvint seulement à deviner que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la chambre du Professeur.

Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi il avait décidé de pousser cette foutue porte et de regarder par l'entrebâillement, il ne savait pas. "La curiosité de ton côté Gryffondor, crétin" lui murmura une petite voix dans un coin de sa cervelle.

Il le fit.

Et il manqua d'avaler sa brosse à dents quand il aperçut ce qu'il y avait dans le couloir.

A moins de dix mètres de lui, son professeur, Severus Rogue, et l'Animagus, Sirius Black, tendrement enlacés et échangeant un doux baiser pour se dire bonne nuit. S'il n'était pas déjà agenouillé sur le sol, pour plus de discrétion, il se serait mémorablement cassé la figure sous le choc. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le Maître des Potions sembler apprécier l'étreinte, il ne cherchait pas à repousser l'homme, ni à lui faire manger un mur, ou encore l'immonde tableau de Dumbledore qui reposait sur un autre mur. Il vit son professeur éloigner ses lèvres de celles de l'Animagus, pour s'en approcher à nouveau et l'embrasser au coin de la bouche.

"Bonne nuit …"

Gloups. Ca y est. Sa brosse à dents était tombée. Une belle traînée de Colgate bien mousseux sur le parquet. En voyant l'Animagus se diriger à nouveau vers sa chambre, donc vers lui, il rentra précipitement la tête dans la pièce et éteignit la lumière, priant tout les saints de Poudlard pour que l'homme ne voit pas sa brosse à dents malencontreusement oubliée dans le couloir.

Non. Miraculeusement, non. Le déclic de la porte venait de retentir, il était entré. Attendant encore quelques secondes, histoire d'être bien sûr que l'homme n'ait pas la fantaisie de ressortir, il se releva finalement, et ralluma la lampe de la salle de bain. Puis il se permit de respirer à nouveau normalement.

Il se pressa alors de se changer, de recracher les restes de dentifrice qui n'avaient pas fini sur le lino et nettoya le sol à l'endroit où sa brosse était tombée. Ensuite, il sortit de la salle de bain en véritable mission commando, rampant sur le sol et rasant les murs pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et tout cela en se répétant "C'est impossible, j'ai du rêver, ou alors les restes de la cuite de l'autre jour qui refont surface, une chose pareille n'a pas pu arriver …"

Il arriva dans sa chambre, toujours aussi obscure, et jeta un bref coup d'œil au lit voisin du sien. Harry était toujours profondément endormi et le bruit de sa paisible respiration brisait le silence de la pièce. Comme il aurait voulu dormir, lui aussi, à ce moment là, et ne pas avoir assisté à ça. Et il n'avait rien vu venir. Aucun signe dans le comportement des deux hommes n'aurait pu lui indiquer qu'ils étaient finalement ensemble.

Encore choqué par sa découverte, il se glissa entre les draps et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Finalement, le sortilège du vieux fou avait fait effet plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait. La partie semblait perdue pour les deux adultes. C'est Harry qui allait être content, son plan était finalement achevé, même s'il n'y était pas pour grand chose.

Il grogna doucement et ferma les yeux, en essayant de se persuader que lui allait résister aux assauts du Survivant, et que jamais il ne se laisserait avoir. Nom d'un Dragon Cornu, il était un Malfoy, tout de même !

Rassuré, il décida qu'il était fin prêt pour un bon somme réparateur, même si la petite voix de tout à l'heure était de retour et s'amusait à le voir se tordre de désespoir sur son lit.

o°O°o

_L'anneau était passé à son doigt et son éclat semblait refléter celui de leur bonheur. Assis sur un banc au premier rang, Sirius Black et le Professeur Rogue les observaient, les larmes aux yeux, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Le curé prit à nouveau la parole._

_"Devant cette assemblée et devant Merlin, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage."_

_Un sourire goguenard apparut alors sur ses lèvres._

_"Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."_

_Draco se tourna vers son époux en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe blanche, ses talons aiguilles et un de ses bas se faisant la malle ne l'y aidant pas beaucoup, et jeta un sourire rayonnant de joie à celui qui allait partager sa vie à tout jamais. Harry le lui rendit alors et se pencha sur lui, déposant ses lèvres roses sur les siennes._

o°O°o

Draco se redressa brusquement sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le noir de la pièce. Ou était il ? Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Ni une église, ça il pouvait en être sûr. Et qu'est ce que c'était que ce rêve idiot ? Une sueur froide et très désagréable lui coulait dans le dos, également dû à la chaleur de la pièce.

Chaleur …

Eté …

Et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il s'écroula à nouveau sur son lit, le souffle court. Pourquoi avait il donc rêvé d'une absurdité pareille ? Il tourna lentement la tête vers le lit du Gryffondor, pour le trouver profondément endormi, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller, un bras pendant hors du lit (1).

Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ? Et pourquoi lui ? Commencerait il à s'attacher plus qu'il ne le voulait à cet idiot de Gryffondor ? Ou alors, le sortilège de Dumbledore commençait aussi à déteindre sur lui ? Et dans ce cas là, il était perdu. Et tout le monde avec lui. Si je tombe, tu tombes avec moi.

Il se tapa quelques secondes la tête contre son oreiller (bouf bouf bouf) avant de se calmer à nouveau, pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Potter, à ce que sa voix chaude et mielleuse avait bien pu lui murmurer à l'oreille, à ses longs bras autour de sa poitrine, collant ce corps brûlant vivant contre le sien, ses grands yeux verts, diaboliquement intelligents et magnifiques, ses lèvres roses au goût sucré et …

BOUM.

Et ben voilà … Il s'était cassé la gueule de son lit. Empêtré dans ses draps, il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour parvenir à se redresser et à se recoucher.

Mais voilà. A présent, il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir. Il avait chaud, il avait soif, il avait faim, mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Il n'était donc pas près de se rendormir, surtout après ce rêve et ces pensées … Foutu Dumbledore.

Il se tira à nouveau de son lit, et après une seconde d'hésitation, se débarrassa de son haut de pyjama, étouffant sous la chaleur. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de contacter Dumbledore pour lui demander d'installer la clim.

Il sortit de la chambre, observa un instant la porte close de celle de son Professeur, avant d'avancer à pas lents dans la couloir, passant sans un regard devant la porte ou avait disparu l'Animagus quelques heures plus tôt. Il descendit les escaliers, toujours aussi silencieusement, et débarqua dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea alors sans hésiter vers le frigo et l'ouvrit, regardant d'un air amusé Dobby, profondément endormi dans le cageot à patates qui lui servait de lit.

Alors, ce frigo… Il attrapa une bouteille de 1,5 litres de Cola sans marque parce que c'est moins cher, les restes du poulet du midi, le pot de mayo, et farfouilla ensuite dans un placard pour y dénicher des chips. Il allait pouvoir boucher son petit creux avec ça, mais pas dans la cuisine, il ne voulait pas réveiller Dobby pour que celui-ci le balance le lendemain aux adultes. Il allait piquer à bouffer dans le frigo s'il le voulait, d'abord !

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge fluorescente, à peine deux heures, et se dirigea vers le salon. C'était vraiment l'heure fatale pour regarder la télé …Entre les rediffusions des émissions pseudo culturelles, les programmes de chasse et pêche et les docu animaliers, il était servi … Mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller chercher une cassette (n'ayant, au fond, pas encore très bien saisi le mode de fonctionnement du DVD) dans l'armoire, il allait devoir s'en contenter. Et puis, peut être que le visionnement d'un documentaire à propos de la migration des mouettes à tête grise du Togo allait guérir son insomnie, qui sait … Ce serait une véritable malédiction de ne pas trouver un programme un poil intéressant sur les 216 chaînes disponibles sur cette télé …

Le blondinet s'installa alors sur un fauteuil, entouré de son butin, et alluma le poste. Il tomba en plein sur une émission où une nana, un poil sadique sur les bords et adressant des remarques bien piquantes aux participants quand ceux çi se plantaient dans les questions qu'elle posait, avec, comme d'habitude, une histoire de fric et d'élimination à chaque fin de round.

Zap.

Il trempa un bout de blanc de poulet dans la mayonnaise en l'engloutit, observant avec distraction deux gugus en train de faire la cuisine. Passionnant. Il avala très vite la moitié de la bouteille de soda, et une bonne partie du paquet de chips, s'écroulant de plus en plus sur son fauteuil devant le manque d'intérêt de ce qui passait à la télé. Aucune chaîne pour rattraper l'autre.

Il commençait à sérieusement penser à aller faire une nouvelle descente sur les bières, craignant un peu le réveil, mais d'après son expérience passé, sachant que au moins ça l'aiderait à dormir, quand il réalisa que le pot de mayonnaise était vide. Il poussa un couinement de désolation et se concentra à nouveau sur la télé.

Zap, zap, zap.

Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il avait trop zappé, qu'il était allé trop loin sur le câble, à force de s'énerver sur la zappette à ne trouver aucun programme digne d'intérêt. Il s'en rendit compte quand, au zap suivant, il tomba sur un programme qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir, un programme qui lui fit recracher la boisson au goût de cola qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Un film porno … et gay …

Il en resta tellement estomaqué qu'il en oublia de changer de chaîne. La zappette s'échappa de sa main et roula sous le canapé (et là, des petits malins vont me demander COMMENT une zappette pourrait rouler sous le canapé … mystère …). A l'intérieur du petit écran lumineux, deux hommes, pas de doute possible là-dessus, s'épanouissaient face aux merveilles de la nature, goûtant aux joies de la vie en plein air et sans vêtement …

Enfin … s'épanouir … Chacun avait la tête plongée entre les cuisses de l'autre et suçait avec enthousiasme le membre de son partenaire. Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec le peu de coca qui lui était resté dans la bouche, quand l'un des deux protagonistes enfonça plusieurs de ses doigts entre les fesses de son copain, pour le pénétrer profondément.

Et il n'avait toujours pas changé. Il n'avait toujours pas changé quand l'homme retira ses doigts de l'anus de l'autre, pour ensuite y enfoncer sa verge, leur arrachant à tout deux un râle de plaisir. Et s'en suivit des gros plans sur la pénétration, sur les baisers torrides qu'échangeaient les deux acteurs. Il voyait les deux corps se marier avec débauche, et entendait leurs gémissements lubriques comme si les deux hommes se trouvaient face à lui.

Les dialogues, très peu variés, parvenaient également à ses oreilles avec un réalisme presque comique alors qu'il réussissait au final à sortir de sa torpeur pour aller chercher la télécommande. Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait, en plus déconcentré par les images graveleuses qui défilaient sur l'écran et par les bruits qui allaient avec. Il eut même droit à l'orgasme des deux partenaires avant de finalement dénicher l'objet de sa convoitise et d'éteindre le poste.

Il resta assis sur le sol, les bras ballants. Et il commençait à sentir la mayonnaise remonter doucement depuis son estomac. Craignant un haut le cœur, il ramena les restes de son casse croûte à la cuisine, balança le poulet et la bouteille dans le frigo et le reste dans l'évier avant de quitter la pièce.

Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres au souvenir de ces deux hommes s'étreignant sans honte devant les caméras. C'était à la limite du gerbant, ces liquides séminaux dégoulinant de partout, ce faux semblant d'amour, tellement mal interprété par les deux acteurs…

Il remonta lentement les escaliers, se tenant à la rambarde pour ne pas rouler sur le sol. Il allait encore faire des drôles de rêves, après ça … Il se demanda distraitement si, si son rêve ne s'était pas brusquement interrompu au baiser, une telle scène aurait alors suivi … Lui et Potter … ou Potter et lui …Mimant les actes de luxure des deux acteurs …

Une image, très brève, mais très précise, fila alors dans son esprit. Lui, s'enfonçant dans le Survivant, ses mains fermement accrochées à ses hanches, le visage de son amant tordu de désir, leurs deux corps brillants de sueur.

Tout les litres de sang contenus dans son visage s'en échappèrent pour foncer se concentrer dans son bas ventre, soudain brûlant et douloureux. Il baissa les yeux sur son aine et aperçut, dans la pénombre des escaliers, une bosse déformant son pantalon de pyjama.

Il se précipita alors dans la salle de bain, sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait; et s'assit sur les toilettes, après en avoir refermé le couvercle. Il aspira une brusque goulée d'air et passa une main moite sur son front, tout autant envahi de sueur.

"Non, je ne le ferais pas, non, je ne le ferais pas, non, je ne le ferais pas, non, je ne le fe …"

Il glissa ensuite une main dans son pantalon avec un gémissement plaintif et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son membre gorgé de vie et de sang. Il ferma alors les yeux et serra les dents, son esprit essayant d'adresser à son corps des ordres de chasteté, d'innocence, de pureté et d'abstinence. Mais la chair l'emporta finalement sur la raison.

Et il su qu'il était condamné.

o°O°o

Harry cligna doucement des yeux et redressa la tête de son oreiller. Même sans ses lunettes, il s'aperçut que le lit de son colocataire était vide. Il se tourna lentement vers son réveil, et tenta de déchiffrer l'heure qui s'y inscrivait en chiffres rouges lumineux. 2h 30. Où pouvait bien être l'autre crétin de Serpentard à une heure pareille ?

Il fut tenté pendant un quart de seconde d'aller voir au rez-de-chaussée si le blond s'y trouvait, mais le manque de réaction de ses membres le convainc que le jeune Malfoy était presque un adulte, donc assez grand pour se débrouiller seul, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour trouver le chemin des toilettes (ou Merlin seul savait où).

Il se laissa alors retomber sur son lit, goûtant au moelleux de son matelas. Malgré la chaleur, il se sentait déjà retourner au pays des rêves, même si une pointe d'inquiétude pour son ami persistait au fond de lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Mais en tout cas, il avait envie de le voir, de le sentir à ses côtés. Le jeune homme lui manquait.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se redressa sur ses coudes, admirant l'obscurité autour de lui. Un pied, puis un second se posèrent alors sur le sol et il se leva tant bien que mal de son lit, vacillant. Il tituba alors jusqu'au lit de son colocataire et s'y laissa tomber, ravi de la fraîcheur qui s'y était installée en raison de l'absence de Draco.

Avec un soupir de plaisir, il s'y enfonça tout en respirant le parfum sucré du corps du blond, qui s'était déposé sur les draps et l'oreiller. Ca lui fera une surprise à son retour, de le trouver allongé ainsi sur son lit. Ne se sentant pas la force de l'attendre, le Survivant ramassa les draps sur son corps et ferma à nouveau les yeux, prêt à se replonger dans un profond sommeil, dans des rêves pleins de Malfoy tout nus se déhanchant sur la danse du ventre devant lui, avec "YMCA" en musique de fond.

Un gargouillis s'échappa de sa gorge alors que son esprit s'évadait de son corps pour aller courir sur les collines vertes de l'imaginaire, tenant une ribambelle de blondinets aux yeux gris par la main.

A suiiiiivreuh !

Alors, toutes mes excuses pour ce retard inexcusable ! Mais là, j'ai une excuse en béton derrière moi : le bac, cette bêtise inventée par un inconscient et reprise en cœur par des milliers de personnes chaque années. Bref, en attendant de commencer à déprimer à l'approche des résultats, je tape, je mange, je dors et je me remets de mes émotions (L'expérience peut elle prouver quelque chose ?).

Voilà donc, blague à part, allez faire un ch'tit tour sur ma page DeviantArt : quelques petits dessins, plus ou moins anciens, plus ou moins réussis (j'essaye quand même de mettre ceux qui sont potables)(pseudo : niea-chan, cet imbécile de fanfiction n'accepte pas les adresses web)

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, votre présence, et surtout votre patience !

Niea


	11. Les esprits s'échauffent

**Poudlard Story**

**Auteur** : Niea

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, débile, inutile.

**Couples** : Draco X Harry, Sirius X Severus (et les couples du passé : le mystérieux inconnu X Harry )

**Sujet** : Dumbledore, désireux d'améliorer les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, décide de tenter une expérience : filmés par 50 cameras et 200 micros, enfermés dans un loft de 450 m2, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy parviendront ils à cohabiter ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages torturés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Mme J K Rowling, ainsi que le concept de jeu intégré dans cette fic, mais à … borf allez … m6 … voui voui, je sais … j'aurais dû brûler mon brouillon … trop taaaaard … De plus, je ne tiens pas compte (ou pas vraiment quoi) du Tome 5 de la saga … va falloir que je me fasse à cette idée quand même … va falloir un jour que je me dise que …. Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Peux pas ! Argh …

**Commentaires** : Bon … à l'origine, ceci était censé être une fic commune entre ma Boubouchi et moi même, MAIS, ma cher soeurette m'a paru motivée à un point tel que nous avons communément décidé de faire chacune de notre côté, et de publier les deux trucs afin de faire lire nos frasques et nos idées différentes sur le sujet à tout le monde …Donc voilà …A l'origine, fic commune, au final, fic perso …

Promis, j'ai jamais regardé de télé réalité ! (trop con)(sauf le jour où l'autre greluche du loft 1 s'est barrée et que Steevy s'est mis à braire dans son micro, j'étais morte de rire …). En tout cas, ils seraient tous parfait pour entrer dans un de ces trucs … Pardonnez moi …

**Reviews** : alors, avec le nouveau système de réponse direct au reviexer, je me souviens plus trop à qui j'ai déjà envoyé une réponse, et à qui non (non, ya pas de boulet ici) du coup, je réponds à tout le monde ! Mille excuses si je me répète un peu...

Estelle Sparrow : Voilà le nouveau chap ! Xd Merci pour ta review!! (fille de Jack?)

Nuitari Aquarius : A maintenant la suite!! \o/ Merci!

carpediemlfr : merciiiii !!!

alexiel : désolée pour l'attente, mais, finalement, voilà la suite! Merci!

Ermione33 : Et oui, je me rends compte que cette histoire ne peut finir que dans un plumard... Tant mieux!! Merci!

Arcane : Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review!!

Izzy : Oo Faut pas lire des bêtises pareilles en cours, ma maman va m'accuser de détournement de mineurs, et je finirai en prison, ou je serai obligée, comme Sade, d'écrire la suite de mes fictions sur un rouleau de PQ que je cacherai entre deux pierres, et qui ne serons découvertes qu'à la prochaine révolution... Trop bien... En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bonne chance pour tes prochains cours de maths!!

lunacleaver : Merci pour ta review! Je m'en suis rendue compte aussi en recopiant mes brouillons, en effet, je passe mon temps à décrire de la bouffe... Ça devait être pendant mes périodes de manque, quand j'étais au Japon...Oh, du poulet...

Amducias : Oh, je te reconnais, toi XD Merci pour ta review et merci encore pour les dessins, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et conviendra comme monnaie d'échange pour les transactions!! Vais essayer de m'atteler à la suite avant que ma motivation ne s'émiette...

lucilia : Merci XP

Eqwene Al'Vere : Huhu, pauvre Draco, qui n'a pas encore fini de déguster.. Merci!

momokoj : Yop, voilà la suite!!Si moi aussi je pouvais faire des rêves comme ça...Merci!

Onarluca/Artemis : Merci beaucoup!! Même si la continuation a été longue à venir, la voilà! (je dois mettre quel pseudo??)

myrmeca : Ooooooh que le bac me paraît loin, maintenant... vive la fac \o/ (perso, j'ai eu 8 en philo, avec ce sujet... erm...) On va dire que c'est à cause de la philo que j'ai mis autant de temps à écrire la suite .. (ça paraît crédible ?) Tes idées pour la suite de cette charmante nuit entre Riry et Draco étaient pas mal, mais alors pas mal du tout, et si je n'avais pas eu les 3 chapitres suivant dépendants de ce que j'ai déjà écrit, je les aurais sans doute intégrées, mais Draco a choisi une solution moins... moins... olé-olé on va dire... bref, j'en dis pas plus. Mais le lemon viendra plus tard (gniahahaha). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même!!

AdelheidRei : J'ai mon bac, j'ai mon bac!! Merci pour ta review!

**Chapitre 8 : Les esprits s'échauffent.**

Jour 6 – 6h30 AM.

Dobby remua dans son cageot à patates et bailla. Il était l'heure de se lever, pour commencer à préparer les petits-déjeuners des colocataires, même si, en général, ceux ci ne se levait pas avant 10h, minimum. Il sortit de son lit aménagé et bailla encore, se grattant le crâne tout en observant la cuisine. Alors, au travail. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer pour cuire les œufs durs et se dirigea ensuite vers le salon pour en ouvrir les volets. Alors que la pièce s'éclairait, il manqua de s'évanouir en trouvant le fils de son ancien Maître profondément endormi dans un des fauteuils du salon. Roulé en boule comme un enfant, Draco se blotti un peu plus contre le dossier du siège, ses paupières frémissant sous la caresse de ses mèches blondes.

Remis de son choc, Dobby s'approcha de lui à pas lents et craintifs, se rappelant plus que mieux le traitement que lui infligeait les Malfoy Senior&Junior. Mais le garçon paraissait si inoffensif, ainsi endormi, le visage serein et détendu. Pourtant, ce mignon visage, il le ne connaissait que trop bien. Dieu seul sait combien de fois le jeune Malfoy avait ainsi feint le sommeil, afin de le laisser s'approcher en toute confiance, pour mieux lui mettre des coups de savates.

Son arrière-train lui rappelant encore douloureusement les gentillesses du jeune homme, Dobby ne manqua néanmoins de s'en approcher, juste histoire de vérifier. Alors que son visage orné de ses deux gros yeux globuleux largement ouverts ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du dormeur, celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil et enfouit son visage dans ses bras, ses yeux toujours clos.

"Nnnnn... Arrête ça, Harry..."

Puis il se rendormit aussi sec. Était-ce le 6ème sens de Draco qui l'avait éveillé, ou alors le souffle chaud de Dobby contre sa joue, peut-être légèrement chargé de l'odeur provenant des deux gousses d'ail qu'il avait croqué en se levant? Dobby l'ignorait mais il se rendit de nouveau dans la cuisine, décidant de le laisser dormir encore un peu. Il grimpa sur son tabouret, goba une 3ème gousse et mit les œufs dans l'eau bouillante, avant de préparer le café, chantonnant gaiement.

o°O°o

Jour 6 9h AM

Severus s'étira longuement, les yeux fixés sur son réveil. Il était un peu tôt à son goût, mais il allait devoir faire avec, impossible de se rendormir après ça. Il sortit de son lit et rassembla quelques vêtements, prévoyant d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain avant de prendre son petit déjeuner. C'était les vacances, il avait le temps.

Il marcha sans bruit dans le couloir, ne souhaitant pas réveiller les autres dormeurs et entra dans la salle de bain (dont il ferma la porte à clé en souvenir du bain des deux adolescents). Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous la douche, l'eau fraîche courant sur son corps endormi avec force. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud la nuit, dans cet appartement. Il fallait penser à acheter un ventilateur ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Ou alors dormir avec Dobby à côté du frigo.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau couler quelques instants sur son visage, avant de fermer le robinet pour se savonner énergiquement, mais distraitement. Son esprit était préoccupé par autre chose, quelque chose de bien différent. Il souffla doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

Il ne réalisait pas encore bien ce dans quoi il s'était embarqué et hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de ses propres épaules alors qu'il se rappelait ceux de Sirius agissant de même. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre conscience qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Ses joues se colorèrent lentement alors qu'il remettait l'eau en route, en pensant au fait que lui, lui Severus Rogue, redouté Maître de Potions de Poudlard, avait actuellement une liaison avec Sirius Black, ce Sirius Black, le même que celui de son enfance. Et tout cela lui paraissait bizarrement chouette sur le moment.

Il soupira doucement et sorti de la cabine de douche, attrapant une serviette au passage pour se sécher. Il se planta devant le miroir et s'y regarda en silence, tout en frottant ses cheveux avec le tissu. Lui, avec le beau Sirius Black. Quel couple mal assorti. Bien mal assorti, si l'on arrêtait pas les comparaisons aux visages, mais également aux corps. Celui de Sirius était musclé, la peau bronzée et douce. Le sien, pas forcément dénué de muscles, pas malingre non plus, mais sans les formes généreuses, les courbes douces de celui du Gryffondor. Sa peau pâle et froide jurait avec celle de l'homme, et avec sa chaleur.

Il soupira doucement et revint à nouveau sur le visage. Là, c'était le pompon. Toujours nu, il s'assit (ou plutôt s'écroula) sur le tapis de bain, et s'installa le dos contre un meuble. Sa conversation avec le jeune Potter quelques jours plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Lui et le blondinet s'étaient probablement foutus de lui quand ils lui avaient annoncé que plusieurs élèves, dont la plupart était du même sexe que lui, fan... fan... il allait réussir à le dire.. fantasmaient sur lui. Comment donc quelqu'un de normalement constitué pouvait-il bien penser à de telles choses, à FAIRE de telles choses avec lui ? Décidément, les Serpentard ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient autrefois, surtout cette génération dégénérée et dénuée de cerveau. Cela ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard d'un professeur, de son Professeur de Potions, quand il était lui-même à Poudlard (surtout avec la tronche que celui-ci avait, berk berk).

D'après son humble avis, il n'y avait absolument rien de désirable dans son physique, et encore moins dans son caractère. Il n'avait lui-même aucune honte à se dire asocial et instable, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait tenu à s'installer dans les cachots à sa venue à Poudlard. Il aimait l'obscurité, il aimait le calme.

Mais l'autre abruti de Gryffondor (il allait d'ailleurs finir par croire que ces deux mots étaient devenus indissociables... limite un pléonasme...) était venu, encore une fois, tout chambouler dans son petit monde sombre et tranquille, pour y foutre un merdier pas possible. Il fronça les sourcils et posa la serviette humide contre sa gorge, distraitement. Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, mais il allait de nouveau devoir parler de tout ça avec son compagnon, savoir comment il imaginait l'avenir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plus parlé avec l'Animagus pendant ces six derniers jours dans l'appartement que pendant les sept années à Poudlard, et après encore moins, vu qu'il ne lui avait pas spécialement rendu visite quand il était à Azkaban pour lui apporter des oranges. Conversations civilisées, il entendait, sans (trop d') insultes, de coups ou autres. Et ça y est, finalement, ils étaient ensembles.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un grand sourire bête se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Bon, étant donné qu'il était toujours à poil, il était temps de s'habiller. Il termina rapidement de se sécher et enfila ses vêtements. Puis sortit de la salle de bain pour se retrouver face à ... la chambre de Sirius. Naaaaaaaaaaan ... Quand même pas... Et si ...

Il déposa ses affaires dans le couloir et poussa doucement la porte, essayant de ne pas la faire grincer. Il pénétra dans la pièce sombre et la referma aussitôt derrière lui. Bon, le premier pas était passé. La chambre n'était pas complètement plongée dans l'obscurité, un peu de lumière filtrant à travers les volets, lui permettant donc de distinguer les contours des objets présents et de ne pas se péter la gueule. Il pouvait entendre le souffle paisible de l'endormi dans le lit.

Il s'avança vers celui-ci et observa alors le sorcier, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il l'admira alors en silence, son corps détendu, nu sous le drap (n... nu ?), les contours se distinguant au travers du tissu fin et léger. Sirius remua doucement et plongea son visage dans son oreiller, roulant sur le ventre.

Avec un sourire attendri, le Professeur de Potions s'assit alors à ses côtés, le matelas se creusant sous son poids. Il entendit l'homme murmurer quelque chose dans son sommeil quand il glissa une longue mèche brune derrière son oreille. Le Serpentard posa sa main sur la nuque chaude de l'homme, et celui-ci cligna doucement des yeux. L'Animagus l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis lui envoya un grand sourire.

"Bonjour Sev'..."

Severus lui souffla un "bonjour" à son tour et se pencha sur lui pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Les bras de l'Animagus se nouèrent autour de ses épaules alors qu'il se remettait sur le dos pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui à sa guise. Les mains chaudes de Sirius se posèrent alors sur ses joues et il l'attira vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant s'allonger davantage sur son corps. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi encore quelques secondes, avant de se séparer pour se serrer tendrement l'un contre l'autre. Severus cligna alors des yeux et fixa son colocataire.

"Sirius... tu dors nu...

"Nh ? ... Ah, oui, en effet. Je te plais comme ça ?"

Le Professeur étouffa un soupir et posa sa tête sur le torse chaud de l'homme, le laissant caresser ses cheveux encore humides. À sentir le corps nu de Sirius à travers le drap fin, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser de nouveau au sien, l'Animagus étant tout de même sacrément bien foutu. Du bout de son index, il suivit la courbe de l'épaule du Gryffondor, perdu dans ses pensées. Sirius frissonna et embrassa son front.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

"Mmnon, rien... Tout va bien...

"C'est ça... Et la Marquise va bien ?

"Très bien, elle m'a... Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

"Quelque chose de tracasse, toi."

Severus se redressa, acceptant que l'Animagus pose sa tête sur ses hanches alors que lui s'appuyait sur le rebord du lit.

"Sirius... Tu ne trouve pas qu'on ne va pas ensemble ? Physiquement parlant."

Ce fut au tour du Gryffondor de se redresser avec un soupir las, pour s'asseoir face à son colocataire, contre lui. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, l'autre sur sa joue.

"Encore cette histoire ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te soucier de ça... De plus que, je te trouve très séduisant, moi ... Et très mignon quand tu rougis ..."

Il l'attira vers lui et passa ses mains dans son dos.

"Et puis, continua-t-il alors avec une voix misérable, je vais finir par avoir l'impression que tu veux déjà rompre, alors que ça fait à peine trois jours qu'on est ensembles...

"Non, je..."

Severus leva la tête et rencontra le beau regard bleu de l'Animagus.

"Je veux juste t'empêcher de faire une bêtise."

Sirius ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, avant de taper (gentiment) l'homme sur la joue, pour l'embrasser ensuite. Gardant son visage contre le sien, il battit des paupières et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

"Severus... J'ai fait le choix d'être à tes côtés, et je ne le regrette pas... ou pas encore. Tu as un caractère de cochon et tu es encore plus buté que Harry, mais ça fait partie de toi. Et tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement."

Le Professeur étouffa un rire amusé et s'éloigna de lui.

"J'aurai essayé. Mais tu sais, tu peux être très buté aussi, quand tu veux..."

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les hanches de l'Animagus, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il se collait à lui.

"Et puis... tu es très sexy, comme ça..."

Sirius gloussa à son tour et se rallongea sur le matelas, l'attirant en même temps, ses lèvres se posèrent sur la gorge fraîche du Professeur, sur ses joues, ses paupières closes, sa bouche, avant d'aller se perdre à nouveau dans son cou. Severus enfouit alors ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de son compagnon, pour l'inviter à se presser un peu plus contre lui.

"Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé...

"Ya pas de mal... Et tu te rattrapes très bien..."

Grrrrrrroooooooooooouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiik.

Sirius lâcha le coin de peau qu'il tenait entre ses dents et haussa un sourcil.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un cochon dans l'appart, hasarda alors le Professeur.

"Nan, yen a pas...

"Donc, je dois en déduire que ce bruit débordant de romantisme provenait de ton estomac.

"Bingo."

Le Professeur se sépara de son compagnon, se retenant d'exploser de rire, réajusta sa tenue. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à celle de l'Animagus, qui ramena vivement le drap sur ses hanches.

"Bon, je vais dans la cuisine voir où en est le petit-déjeuner.

"Et moi, à la douche..."

Quelques instants seulement, Severus caressa distraitement du plat de la main la chevelure soyeuse de l'Animagus, puis lui sourit doucement et sortit de la pièce. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, un peu absent, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Dobby qui se battait avec une brique de lait pour parvenir à l'ouvrir.

"Bonjour Dobby.

"Bonjour, Mr le Professeur !"

Mr le Professeur attrapa une tasse vide, et propre, et la remplit de café bien noir pour ensuite se rendre dans le salon, dans le but d'y dénicher un peu de lecture. Mais il y découvrit le jeune Malfoy, toujours profondément endormi, roulé en boule dans le fauteuil. Il se tourna vers la cuisine et observa l'Elfe de Maison.

"Dobby, pourquoi est ce que Draco se trouve ici?

"Dobby l'ignore, Monsieur, Dobby a trouvé Mr Malfoy ici quand Dobby s'est levé ce matin."

Severus retourna vers son élève et s'agenouilla à côté du fauteuil, pour le regarder dormir en silence. Ce gamin ressemblait décidément de plus en plus à Lucius. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du dormeur et le secoua doucement. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et grogna.

"N... Non... Laisse-moi dormir encore, Goyle... Je veux pas aller à l'école..."

Il étouffa un bâillement et enfouit un peu plus son visage dans ses bras. Severus le secoua alors un peu plus fort.

"Naaaan, veux paaaas... Fous-moi la paix, merde...

"Sinon ? "

"Sinon je te fais manger sur le champ un des sorts que les charmants amis de mon père m'ont appris et dont tu ne voudrais même pas connaître le nom..."

"Essayez seulement, et c'est moi qui vous fait manger votre baguette.

"Weu ?

"De plus, il y a de fortes chances pour que je connaisse moi-même le sort en question. Dites un peu, pour voir...

"... Bonjour Professeur ...

"Bonjour, Mr Malfoy. Bien dormi ?"

Le blondinet hocha doucement la tête, réalisant ce que à quoi il venait d'échapper de justesse et s'étant décidé à être bien obéissant pour ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de l'homme aussi tôt le matin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour de lui, un sourcil haussé.

"Mais... qu'est ce que je fous ici, moi ?

"Bonne question. Est-ce Mr Potter qui a encore essayé d'abuser de vous pendant votre sommeil ?

"Pas que je me souvienne, non."

Et puis, tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Toute la soirée, dans son intégralité. Sa découverte de la relation entre son Professeur et l'Animagus. Son cauchemar, on ne peut plus stupide, au passage. Son casse-dalle dans le salon, l'étude de la reproduction sexuée, pas de doute possible là-dessus, de deux humains de même sexe, des mâles pour préciser, puis son passage par la salle de bain après avoir brutalement pensé à une situation identique, mais qui le mettait en scène lui avec pour copain de tournage le survivant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de penser à une chose pareille ? Stupide, stupide. Et donc, finalement, il n'était pas retourné dans sa chambre, par peur de faire des choses bizarres pendant son sommeil. Donc, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas foncièrement envie de passer la nuit dans la baignoire, bien qu'une douche froide lui aurait fait le plus grand bien à ce moment-là, ni d'aller squatter le lit d'un des adultes, vu que les choses bizarres citées précédemment pouvaient aussi arriver et qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une partie précieuse de son anatomie en moins, il était donc retourné dans le salon, se gardant bien de toucher de nouveau à la zapette, celle-ci avait d'ailleurs été expédiée dans un pot de fleurs du salon, les toilettes étant trop loin.

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait actuellement dans ce fauteuil. Il leva les yeux vers son Professeur, conscient de la délicatesse de sa situation, et rencontra ses prunelles noires, et alors, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à nouveau au baiser que l'homme avait échangé avec l'Animagus la veille, limite sous son nez. Son visage rougit brusquement et il baissa le regard sur ses doigts de pieds. Severus haussa un sourcil.

"On dirait que vous venez de vous rappeler de quelque chose... Potter vous a tripoté ?

"Greu ?

"Est-ce qu'il a essayé de vous faire quelque chose, hier soir, qui vous a poussé à vous réfugier ici ?

"Genre quoi ?

"Genre, euh ... J'en sais rien, moi, vous êtes sans doute le mieux placé pour me dire de quoi il s'agit !"

Le garçon secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, essayant d'ignorer les images où son esprit privé depuis trop longtemps associait le film d'hier avec les visages des deux hommes. Penser à autre chose, vite, vite, vite !!! Sirius Black n'avait rien fait de spécial à Severus Rogue sur ce même fauteuil où il se trouvait assis en ce moment.

_- T'es sûr ? Tu le trouves pas enfoncé depuis quelques jours ?_

"Vous vous sentez bien, Draco ?"

_- Arrête de raconter des conneries, toi !_

"Oui ... oui ... pardon..."

_- C'est tout à fait possible, tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils sont ensembles... Ils ont très bien pu s'amuser il y a deux jours, quand tu faisais cette partie de Scrabble avec Harry..._

"Vous êtes très pâle..."

_- Ta gueule, j'ai dit!_

"Ah... mais ça va... vraiment..."

_- Regarde le ... 10 Gallions qu'ils se sont envoyés en l'air cette nuit pendant que tu te lamentais sur ce même fauteuil..._

"Vous n'allez pas vous sentir mal, au moins ?"

_- Je ne t'entends plus. Je ne t'entends plus._

"N... Non, je ne crois pas..."

_- À quoi est-ce que tu es encore en train de penser ? Tu crois que tu pourrais te joindre à eux, avec Riry ?_

"Ne bougez pas, je vais vous chercher quelque chose à manger !"

_- Continue ça, et ..._

_- Tu as vu ce cul ?_

_- Gl ... Kwa ?_

_- Severus a un super cul, tu trouves pas ?_

_- Naon. Je regarde même pas._

_- Tu l'as avoué toi même, tu l'as déjà maté pendant les cours de Potions._

_- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Réfléchis un peu, mon grand, et tu comprendras._

_- Ferme-la, j'ai dit._

_- Ah, il revient !_

Le blondinet envoya la petite voix dans son crâne se faire foutre et observa son Professeur revenir avec une tasse de café et un croissant. L'homme les lui tendit et s'assit à côté de lui. Brusquement, le brun posa sa paume sur le front du jeune homme, les sourcils froncés. Les doigts sur son front étaient frais et doux, attentifs.

_- Tu rougiiiiiiiiiis..._

_- T'es encore là, toi ?_

"Vous n'allez pas être malade, au moins ?"

_- En plus, ce genre de trucs, c'est incurable._

"J'espère pas... Pas pendant les vacances..."

Les doigts insistèrent un peu plus, caressant son front avec insistance.

_- Gniehehehehehehehehehehe..._

_- Ta gueule, toi._

À ce moment-là, l'Animagus débarqua dans le salon et les observa sans rien dire. Puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté du Professeur.

_- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont bien proches ?_

_- Tu n'es pas là ! Je ne t'entends pas !_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est bien rouge."

_- Tu vois, je suis pas le seul à le dire._

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur qu'il ait attrapé quelque chose..."

_- Il a avalé un porno hier soir._

_- Tu vas la fermer, oui ?!_

"En plein été... Et par cette chaleur..."

_- C'est vrai qu'il fait bien chaud, non ? Tu es tout en sueur..._

_- Même pas vrai._

"Oui, je comprends pas..."

_- Propose leur d'aller prendre un bain ensemble et dépêche-toi d'aller réveiller Riry !_

_- Je vais plutôt aller me noyer dans la cuvette des toilettes..._

La main de Severus descendit de son front sur sa joue pour la lui caresser distraitement, un peu dérouté par l'odeur délicieuse de savon à la pêche qui se dégageait de l'Animagus, tenté de le croquer à pleines dents. Le Gryffondor se pencha alors un peu plus sur le blondinet, n'arrangeant pas l'état troublé du Maître de Potions, en lui permettant sans le savoir d'admirer une parcelle de peau bronzée dans l'entrebâillement de la manche de son tee-shirt, généreusement pourvue d'un téton brun.

"On croirait qu'il est prêt à exploser.

_- Ya pas que son visage, qui est prêt à exploser..._

_- No comment._

"Ca va, Draco ?

"Il va être malade, je le sens..."

_Meuuuuuuh non !! Il va très bien !!_

_Vais mourir ... Définitivement, vais mourir ..._

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à nouveau et Harry débarqua dans le salon, baillant de toutes ses forces tout en retenant le jogging deux fois trop grand qui lui servait de pantalon pour qu'il ne se casse pas la gueule. Il haussa un sourcil.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tout les deux, penchés comme ça sur Draco ?

"Quoi ?"

_- Ils vont le faire participer à leurs petits jeux._

_- N'insiste pas, toi._

Harry bailla encore et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, pas encore très bien réveillé.

"On dirait que vous allez le disséquer..."

Le survivant s'avança alors vers le trio et se pencha sur le blondinet du groupe pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Bonjour, toi ! "

"Harry !"

_- Yattaaaaaaaa !!_

"Mr Potter, je vous en prie, remontez votre pantalon, il se fait la malle...

"Ouais, il est un poil trop grand..."

_- Pas la peine, ça pourrait nous donner un bon prétexte pour qu'on s'intéresse à l'Astronomie._

_- On ?_

_- Je fais partie de toi, je te signale._

L'Attrapeur des Gryffondors ébouriffa affectueusement la blonde chevelure de son compagnon, avant de se servir sur son croissant à peine entamé.

"Alors, marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine, y se passe quoi ?"

Le Professeur lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

"Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait cette nuit ?

"Moi ?

"Non, ma sœur.

"Vous avez une sœur ?

"Contentez-vous de répondre à ma question."

Harry avala sa bouchée de croissant et cilla.

"Mais rien. Je me suis réveillé cette nuit, et il était plus là.

"Vers quelle heure ?

"Borf, 2h30...

"Et vous avez fait quoi ?

"Je me suis mis dans son lit et je me suis rendormi.

"Biquoi?! Dans son lit ?!"

Le survivant acquiesça et avala une gorgée de café, avant de remettre la tasse dans la main de Draco.

"Ouais, pour lui faire une surprise à son retour.

"Apparemment, ça l'a tellement surpris qu'il en a passé la nuit ici...

"Sérieux ?"

Severus grogna un "oui" pas content et se tourna vers le jeune Malfoy, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un certain temps, en plein conflit intérieur.

_- T'as vu ça... Il a dormi dans ton lit..._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Tu crois que les draps ont encore son odeur ?_

_- Rien à battre._

_- Par contre, on dirait que ton bas ventre en a quelque chose à cirer, lui ..._

En effet, une chaleur vicieuse se rependait lentement dans cette partie citée une ligne plus haut, la faisant réagir avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à son goût, surtout aussi tôt le matin. Il serra les cuisses, pour tenter de cacher son début d'érection, alors que la petite voix lui décrivait en long, en large, en travers et en profondeur tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire s'il avait finalement décidé de rejoindre son lit cette nuit. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il bloqua sa respiration, son visage devenant un peu plus rouge, et regarda son professeur.

_- Serre les dents, serre les fesses, ne cille pas, et tout ira bien !_

_- Serre surtout les fesses, Potter est juste derrière toi._

"Tout va bien, Professeur... Vraiment ... Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

"Vous allez vomir ?

"N... Non... Mais je peux aller aux toilettes quand même ?"

_- La branlette le matin, rien de mieux pour commencer la journée ! Demande à Riry de se joindre à toi pour te filer un coup de main !_

"Sivouplé ..."

Le survivant, étonné de la réaction de son ami, baissa les yeux vers ses hanches, pour remarquer avec horreur une bosse déformer le large pantalon du blondinet. Il hoqueta et, collant son plus beau sourire innocent sur ses lèvres, se tourna vers les deux adultes.

"Je vais l'y accompagner ! Pour pas qu'il se cogne contre le couvercle des toilettes et qu'il se noie si jamais il s'évanouit !"

Sans attendre de réponse ou autre signe d'assentiment, il attrapa le blond par le poignet et le tira sans ménagement vers les escaliers. Draco réalisa alors qu'il était très dur de courir avec ce genre de problème. Le brun franchit les premières marches, tenant toujours aussi fermement son bras tendu pour le faire avancer.

_- La vache, le cul de Riry est encore plus canon que celui de Severus !_

_- Ta... gueule !_

Le brun posa le pied sur la dernière marche pour arriver dans le couloir.

_- Regarde! Regarde! Son pantalon recommence à glisser !_

_- Noooon !!_

_- Merlin, tu as vu ce cul ?! Regarde-le se tortiller alors qu'il court ! T'en as pas envie ?!_

_- Non !_

_- Touche-le !_

_- Non !!!_

Le souffle irrégulier, Draco arriva à son tour dans le couloir.

"Draco, avance !"

_- OH OUI !! Avance, Draco, avance !_

_- Noooon ! Je ..._

Le Serpentard tomba à genoux sur le parquet, les yeux clos, et s'attrapa l'entre-jambe de sa main libre. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif et se mordit violemment la lèvre, alors qu'il jouissait dans son pantalon. Sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne, le brun se tourna vers lui et l'observa.

"Ah ... Trop tard..."

_- Tu vois, ça fait du bien. Mais ça aurait été mieux dans son c..._

_- Va en enfer._

Draco dégagea sa main de celle de son colocataire et la posa à côté de l'autre, sentant la chaleur de son plaisir à travers le tissu.

Sauter par la fenêtre. Ou alors aller avaler les cinq litres de Mir Vaisselle à la lavande planqués sous l'évier. Se jeter dans la Tamise pour se laisser dévorer par les poissons et les algues.

Harry s'agenouilla face à lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Hey ... ça va ?

"Grrrmmmbllggh ...

"Oh. Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une bonne douche ?"

Il le secoua encore un peu, essayant de le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Le blond cligna des yeux, et ses mains se resserrèrent autour de son membre.

"Hey, réveille-toi... C'est encore pire quand ça sèche..."

Le Serpentard leva la tête, miraculeusement revenu sur terre, et rougit avec force.

"Je... Harry... Je... s...

"T'inquiètes, je le dirais à personne.

"Ah. Merci."

Il se leva, lentement refusant d'éloigner ses mains de son pantalon souillé, et suivit le brun dans la salle de bain. Il jeta un regard gêné à son colocataire, avant de détourner prestement les yeux.

"Erm, tu sais, ça, je peux le faire seul...

"C'est vrai. Bon, ben je te laisse ..."

Le brun ferma la porte derrière lui, et le blond le verrou, pour plus de sureté. Il se débarrassa ensuite de son vêtement poisseux, et pénétra tout de suite dans la douche, souhaitant se laver au plus vite des preuves du plaisir honteux qu'il avait ressenti. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond, histoire de bien finir de se calmer et de penser à autre chose. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention tout de même, il se mettait à parler tout seul.

_- C'est pas tout seul, c'est avec moi._

_- Ouuuargh !! T'es encore là, toi ?!_

_- Yup. Je t'ai manqué, je suis sûr._

_- Nan. Dégage._

_- Beuuuh... Méchant ..._

Il se rinça le corps avant de se savonner et de se rincer à nouveau, puis sortit de la douche. Il devenait fou. Il devenait fou.

_- Maaaaais nan, je ..._

_- JE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE !!_

Il s'entoura d'une serviette propre et commença à se sécher, réalisant soudainement qu'il n'avait pas pensé à prendre des vêtements propres dans sa précipitation. Et il était hors de question qu'il remette ce pantalon là. Soupirant, il noua la serviette autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte, pour trouver le Gryffondor assis sur le sol, juste à côté de l'entrée de la salle de bain. Il hoqueta et rattrapa à temps sa serviette qui se taillait dans tout les sens, alors que le brun levait les yeux vers lui.

"Ah, t'as fini ?

"Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

"Ben, je t'attendais ..."

Entendant déjà la petite voix revenir au galop, il serra le tissu autour de ses hanches.

"Ah. Pourquoi ?

"Ben, ça aurait pas été marrant de bouffer mon petit-dèj en tête à tête avec les deux autres qui m'auraient harcelé à ton propos. Donc, autant qu'on revienne à deux."

_- Et ..._

_- Ta gueule. _

_- Bon._

Le blond hocha vaguement la tête alors que l'autre se levait et observait la serviette sans rien dire.

"Mais, tu sais, je pense que c'est tout de même mieux si tu t'habilles un peu..."

_- Moi je te trouve très bien comme ç..._

_- TA GUEULE !_

_- Oui._

"Je sais mais j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements...

"Oh, je vois."

Draco s'avança alors dans le couloir, gêné et surpris d'entendre les pas du Gryffondor derrière lui. Il posa la main sur la poignée et lui adressa un sourire mal à l'aise.

"Je ne voudrais pas paraître insistant mais, ça aussi, je préfère le faire seul..."

Harry rougit doucement et baissa les yeux.

"Ah, bien sûr, pardon !"

Le Serpentard pénétra dans la pièce, le cœur battant la chamade. Le survivant était très mignon quand il rougissait comme ça, ses paupières aux longs cils noirs se fermant à demi sur ses grands yeux verts. Il se dépêcha de penser à autre chose (Rusard en bikini plongeant dans une piscine pleine d'algues quelque part dans les Cornouailles) en sentant quelque chose gigoter dans le fin fond (fond, fond, fond) de son estomac. Il fouilla dans son armoire, retournant toute sa garde-robe avant de finalement trouver quelque chose à son goût. Il déposa ses affaires sur son lit, notant en effet, et au passage, que celui-ci était plus en bordel que quand il l'avait quitté en pleine nuit, et s'habilla.

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, Harry l'attendait encore assis sur le sol, sans rien dire. Il le regarda avec un sourire tranquille. Ils s'avancèrent de nouveau dans le couloir et le blond observa un instant l'air pas bien réveillé de son colocataire.

"Dis-moi, commença-t-il doucement, tu es debout bien tôt aujourd'hui, il est même pas 10 heures..."

Le brun haussa vaguement les épaules et observa les mèches éparses qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

"Sans doute un mauvais pressentiment... J'ai rêvé cette nuit que t'allais être dans une sale situation alors je me suis forcé à sortir de mon lit ...

"De MON lit...

"Oui, de ton lit, pour aller te secourir.

"Dis donc, tu vas finir par bien t'entendre avec Trelawney.

"Ouais, dès que je suis majeur, je l'épouse et je vais m'installer dans son donjon. Tu pourras même être le parrain de nos gamins, si tu veux.

"J'attends que ça, pouvoir les faire sauter sur mes genoux et me faire baver dessus quand je leur ferai manger de la purée de carottes."

Le Gryffondor lâcha un ricanement et commença à descendre les escaliers. Draco le suivit sans hésiter, les yeux fixés sur son pantalon qui se barrait de plus belle et que le jeune homme s'efforçait de maintenir en place, notant pour lui même qu'il ne se serrait probablement pas retrouvé dans cette situation si le brun était resté un peu plus longtemps au lit, le sien ou un autre, peu importe, lui laissant le temps de se calmer. Mais bon, le destin, c'est le destin, et on ne peut rien faire pour lutter contre le Fatum.

Il poussa un soupir las, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part du brun et tout deux se rendirent dans la cuisine, où le reste de la joyeuse troupe était déjà en train de manger. Sirius observa un instant le blond.

"Ca va mieux ? Le questionna Severus.

"Si on veut, oui..."

L'homme acquiesça distraitement et s'attaqua à ses tartines de pain, les défendant avec force contre l'Animagus qui paraissait bien tenté de son côté. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent à table à leur tour et se servirent de ce qui s'y trouvait. Harry rejeta une mèche de devant ses yeux et se redressa un peu.

"Dites, ce soir, Draco et moi on voudrait aller au ciné, y'a moyen ?"

Sirius et Severus s'étudièrent du regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

"Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème tant que vous ne faites pas de bêtises, annonça alors le Professeur, c'est la séance de quelle heure ?

"21 heures.

"Vous mangeriez avant ou après ?

"Ben, après, Macdo, ou quoi... Doit y en avoir des masses, dans ce coin-là...

"Ok.

"C'est bon ?

"Je l'ai déjà dit, si vous ne faites pas de bêtises.

"Comme si."

Harry mordit férocement dans son croissant dégoulinant de Nutella (bave bave) et lança un clin d'œil à son ami, qui se vit dans l'impossibilité de lui répondre par un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret, ne souhaitant pas lui offrir une vue sur ses dents tartinées de confiture à la fraise. Severus se leva de sa chaise, sa tasse à la main, et s'approcha de la cafetière. Il sentit alors la main de Sirius saisir son poignet pour le retenir. Les doigts chauds caressèrent un instant la peau sensible au creux de son poignet avant de s'en détacher.

"Tu peux m'en servir une aussi ?

"Mm..."

Il prit également la tasse de l'homme, un peu troublé par le contact et le sourire charmant qu'il lui avait lancé à ce moment-là. Veillant à ne pas en foutre partout, il remplit les deux tasses et les ramena vers la table. Il tendit alors celle du Gryffondor à son propriétaire, posant inconsciemment son bras sur son épaule. Sirius tourna la tête vers lui, frôlant sa main avec sa joue et lui jeta un nouveau sourire charmant, avant de prendre la tasse. À nouveau, il toucha les doigts de l'homme avec les siens.

"Merci."

Le Professeur lui rendit son sourire, le cœur battant et les joues rosissantes, avant de se rasseoir. Et Draco n'avait rien manqué de la scène (Harry se baffrant avec joie). Il observait les deux adultes avec un air incrédule presque exagéré, la bouche entrouverte mais pas trop pour ne pas laisser le loisir à ses colocataires d'admirer la bouillie de toasts à la confiture de fraise et d'œufs au plat qui s'y trouvait. Ses grands yeux gris et étrangement exorbités voyageaient de l'un à l'autre, sans que l'un d'eux ne le remarque, au passage, se demandant comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir leur parler à nouveau sans rougir comme un fou et sans penser à la scène du baiser à laquelle il s'était retrouvé spectateur malgré lui.

Merde, merde. Il plongea dans son bol de café quand l'Animagus tourna les yeux vers lui et se perdit dans l'admiration des miettes de pain qui flottaient dedans. Triple merde. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas finir au fin fond d'une des forêts d'Amérique du Sud après s'y être enterré. Déjà qu'il avait un peu (mais juste un peu) honte après s'être fait surprendre, successivement, en train d'essayer de mettre à poil le survivant, après leur folle partie de strip poker, dans le lit de l'Animagus, avec le survivant (toujours), prêt à lui offrir une partie de jambes en l'air matinale, et puis en prenant un bain avec, devinez qui, Riry (II, le Retour de la Bête), mettant de la mousse partout dans la salle de bain alors qu'ils se massaient mutuellement. Ça faisait beaucoup, tout de même, surtout après cinq années de haine commune. Mais alors, si les deux adultes s'y mettaient aussi...

Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Harry dès aujourd'hui, et la séance de cinéma s'avérait être l'aubaine parfaite. Il mordit dans sa tartine de pain, toute molle et imbibée pour avoir trempé trop longtemps dans le café. Il vit l'ancien prisonnier se pencher légèrement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

"Draco...

"N... nh ?"

Aurait-il pu deviner à quoi il était en train de penser ?? Ou alors, avait-il pensé tout haut, comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps ?? Il observa l'homme avec un brin d'inquiétude, sa tartine serrée dans sa main.

"Fais attention ...

"À... à quoi ?

"À ton pain. Tu fous du café partout sur la table."

Le blond poussa un cri de surprise et posa à temps une serviette sur le café ruisselant juste avant que celui-ci ne coule de la table sur son pantalon. Il adressa un rapide signe de remerciement à l'homme et commença à éponger le plus gros des dégâts, Dobby rapportant une éponge aussi rapidement que ses petites pattes le purent. Une fois que tout fut nettoyé, le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil désolé à sa tartine qui se trouvait dans un état vraiment lamentable, menaçant de tomber en morceau s'il tentait de la bouger de la table, tellement elle était trempée de café. Il soupira doucement et haussa un sourcil.

"Dobby ?

"Oui, Mr Malfoy ?

"Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas une tartine de p

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous la jetiez, si vous n'avez pas l'intention de la manger, cette tartine, Mr Malfoy.

"Bien, Professeur."

Le blond ramassa le reste de son pain au creux de sa main, râlant doucement alors que le truc se démolissait entre ses doigts à mesure qu'il le soulevait. Il le porta donc à la poubelle et se dépêcha de se laver les mains afin d'en effacer toute trace de contact avec la chose. Puis il retourna vers la table et s'y rassit pour trouver de nouveau le regard indéchiffrable de l'Animagus posé sur lui.

"Je me demande à quoi tu pouvais bien penser pour rester comme ça, sans bouger, ta tartine pleine de café dans la main..."

Draco ignorait si l'homme venait de lui poser une question, ou bien s'il exprimait tout simplement ses pensées à voix haute. Il décida alors de ne pas y répondre, laissant l'homme avec ses propres réflexions et conclusions, et s'en retourna vers son café, déjà bien tiède. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en boire une gorgée, il croisa les yeux verts du survivant qui le fixaient. Décidément. Le jeune homme l'observait avec un air calme et posé, sans ciller ni se détourner. Ses yeux semblaient le mettre en garde contre quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire, mais que ce serait une mauvaise idée qu'il le fasse. Il paraissait vouloir l'en garder, l'en empêcher.

Mais de quoi ? Puis, les yeux se désintéressèrent de lui, dérivant vers autre chose, vers quelqu'un d'autre. Il souffla doucement et se concentra à nouveau sur son petit-déjeuner. Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge de la cuisine et se leva de table pour débarrasser ses affaires. Harry l'imita, puis s'avança vers la porte.

"Douche !"

Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. De son côté, le blond fit de même, alors que Sirius continuait à grignoter un croissant tout en lisant le journal, absorbé par la lecture d'un article à propos des phénomènes croissants de télé-réalité dans les programmes télévisés. Draco quitta la pièce à son tour, annonçant qu'il allait dans sa chambre, et l'Elfe de Maison décida sur un coup de tête d'aller faire un peu de jardinage du côté des plantes vertes de la terrasse.

Une fois qu'il se retrouva seul avec son colocataire, le Professeur de Potions s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, appuyant sa joue contre le haut de son crâne. Il poussa un profond soupir et resserra son étreinte sur les doigts chauds de l'homme qui, entre temps, s'étaient joints aux siens. Le Gryffondor redressa la tête et déposa un rapide baiser sur la gorge pâle de l'homme.

"Vu que les deux jeunes sortent, ce soir, on pourrait se faire une soirée tranquille...

"Mm...

"Mais aussi, ajouta l'ancien prisonnier, une main délicatement posée sur la joue de son compagnon, il faudrait qu'on réussisse à virer Dobby..."

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du Professeur alors que celui-ci se séparait doucement de l'autre, gardant une main sur son épaule. Sirius l'observa un instant sans rien dire avant de prendre la main posée sur son épaule pour l'en retirer, et attirer l'homme pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il le vit rougir et ses yeux fuir les siens, cherchant à s'échapper de ses bras.

"Black ! Qu'est-ce que ..."

L'Animagus posa son visage contre le creux du cou du Maître de Potions pour y déposer ses lèvres, les yeux clos, ses mains entourèrent la taille fine avec douceur.

"Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, s'il te plait...

"Dans ce cas-là, n'agis pas comme un imbécile."

Le Gryffondor leva un regard douloureux vers lui.

"Tu trouves que j'agis comme un imbécile alors que je veux juste te tenir dans mes bras, te serrer contre moi...

"Mais, mais...

"Si tu me rejettes quand j'essaye de me montrer tendre...

"Mais, mais, mais ...

"Quoi ?"

Il le vit rougir un peu plus, sentant ses doigts se resserrer autour de ses épaules.

"C'est pas ça, c'est juste que ... que ...

"Que ?

"Que... c'est ...

"T'es timide ?

" ... Entre autre."

Un sourire aux lèvres, l'Animagus l'embrassa au coin de la bouche, ravi de sentir ses bras tremblant entourer son cou. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, la bouche de Sirius parsemant le visage et le cou de son compagnon de baisers.

o°O°o

Draco fouilla quelques secondes dans un tiroir, avant de s'en extirper avec un grognement, pour aller chercher dans un autre. Il se trouvait face à un grand problème : il ne savait pas comment s'habiller pour sortir ce soir. Bon, il avait largement le temps, genre tout l'après-midi, devant lui pour décider ça, et ce n'est pas qu'il avait vraiment à être élégant, après tout, il ne sortait qu'avec Potter, pour aller au ciné ensemble, ce qui n'avait absolument rien de romantique, mais tout de même, au cas où il tombait sur la personne de sa vie ce soir. En essayant de ne pas penser aux petites fesses remuantes du survivant, il ferma son armoire avec un soupir.

Alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le choix qui manquait dans sa garde-robe, il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur LE vêtement qui sortait du lot, afin de l'habiller simplement, mais avec goût et style, tout en étant sexy sans pour autant avoir l'air d'aller faire le trottoir. Il sortit un jean, le rangea, puis un autre, et le rangea tout aussi vite. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce qui le préoccupait aussi beaucoup, c'était comment parler de tout ça avec le Gryffondor, sans foncer dans le tas et tout lui balancer, sans trop mettre les pieds dans le plat, sans le froisser, sans tout cacher non plus. Ce qui allait probablement s'avérer assez difficile.

Le brun allait sans doute vouloir tout savoir, tenter de le forcer à parler, bouder, le menacer, voire criser. Alors, autant essayer de le mettre de bonne humeur au début, pour pouvoir atténuer de possibles réactions colériques, cas où Harry devenait très effrayant, et ne pas trop s'en prendre plein la gueule. Technique de prévention du mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Il retourna fouiller dans la première armoire en grognant, de plus en plus désespéré. Puis finalement, il LE trouva. LE pantalon qu'il allait mettre. Un sourire triomphant étira alors ses lèvres. D'une matière dont il ne saurait déterminer l'exacte nature, mais ressemblant fortement à du cuir de dragon, et ça devait probablement en être vu le prix, même si cela lui donnait un peu l'allure d'une maîtresse de donjon SM, le pantalon lui allait parfaitement et moulait joliment les muscles de ses jambes, fines et longues. Et avec un tee-shirt blanc moulant, à la limite du transparent et de la décence. Personne ne lui résisterait, ainsi. Il entendit vaguement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se retourna, pour voir débarquer le brun vêtu d'une minuscule serviette. Un sourire assez inquiétant apparut alors sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

"Tu comptes mettre ça, ce soir ?"

À SUIVRE.

Draco va-t-il enfin passer à la casserole ? À suivre, party cuir&fouets pour Harry et Draco et soirée romantique pour Sirius et Severus ?

Voilà, voilà, après quelques mois d'hibernation, revoilà l'été, et les majs!! Désolée pour le retard, de plus en plus grand d'ailleurs, mais, maintenant que je suis en vacances, même si je taffe, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus appliquée!! Merci à toutes et à tous!!


End file.
